Total Drama: The K'wala Islands (Old Version To Be Deleted Eventually)
by ThorBringsTheThunder
Summary: (Obsolete)
1. Cast List

**What's up, Everyone? I've compiled the cast list for my new Total Drama season! Excited? I know I am! Without further adieu, say hello to your fourteen contestants of Total Drama: The K'wala Islands!**

* * *

"Give it up. Thirteen of you are about to become losers."

-Brad (The Realist)

"Yeah! I'm ready to- Whoops! Was that camera important?"

-Cole (The Klutz)

"Spero che nessuno cerca di tradurre questa citazione ..."

-Giuseppe (The Italian Animal Lover)

"Ah, yes. Underlings. Wonderful."

-Harald (The Poisonous Poet)

"The King is here, baby! No autographs, please…"

-Joshua (The Stuck-up Swede)

"Yes, I do in fact game. But don't count me out- brains are important, too."

-Logan (The Genteel Gamer)

"Woohoo! It's Taylor Time!"

-Taylor (The Avid Athlete)

* * *

"Give me a B!... Give me an R!... Give me… uh… all the other letters! What does that spell?"

-Brittany (The Cheerleader)

"Don't mess with me, or you'll be sorry...and dead."

-Koh (The Manipulative Rebel)

"Oh… I see. You must be very excited…"

-Lain (The Quirky Psychic)

"Hey hey, viewers! It's Risa Campbell here, and I'm doing this for my blog! Woo!"

-Marisa (The Genki Blogger)

"..."

-Olivia (The Silent Artist)

"I'm telling you, I'm not OCD! I'm just very organized, clean, and need everything to be perfect!"

-Pearl (The "Not" OCD)

"Hey! HEY! Shut up for, like, three seconds and let him speak!"

-Winona (The Tough Girl)

* * *

 **Of note: I had to cut some additional characters, so I apologize if one of yours didn't make it, though I tried to make sure every entrant had at least one selected. (I cut out two of my own to keep it fair.) The personalities of your characters may differ slightly as well, but only because I didn't want 10 versions of the same person. As for who submitted what:**

 **Me:** Logan, Taylor, Winona, Olivia

 **My Little Brother:** Cole, Brittany

 **Liz The Sweet Writer:** Giuseppe, Koh

 **Michaelfang9:** Joshua, Pearl

 **Aleister Bloodrive VII:** Harald, Lain

 **Balor Club Inc:** Brad

 **Omakin:** Marisa

 **Keep your eyes open for the first episode! It's going to be a wild ride on Total Drama: The K'wala Islands!**


	2. Ep1: Hålla, K'wala! Part One

"Hello, viewers! My name is Chris McLean, and this is Total Drama: The K'wala Islands!"

A man stood on a dock. He was short, with raven black hair and eyes that glinted with mischief. He wore a blue tank-top and tan shorts- Chris' normal outfit, but with the weather taken into account. It was obviously very hot out, as Chris' brow was beaded with sweat.

An island stood on the other end of the dock. It had a large variety of visible trees and plants. As Chris spoke, a flock of birds flew away from a tree. On the east end of this island, a cliff jutted upwards like a spire. Multiple other islands were visible in the background.

"Throughout the next few weeks, fourteen contestants will live on K'wala Island, a 'special place' near Australia. Teams will compete to win challenges, and, after each one, a member of the losing team will be eliminated. Eventually, one contestant will win _One Million Dollars_!" Chris spread his arms wide.

"It's all right here, on…

Total!

Drama!

K'wala Island!"

 _-Theme Plays-_

"It looks like our first few competitions have arrived!" Chris said as a couple of boats pulled into the dock. "Let's meet them now!"

"He's a gamer, but don't let that fool you- This cool cat plays to win! Please welcome… Logan!"

A tall, lanky teen stepped onto the dock. He wore large glasses that made his eyes look disproportionately large. His hair was bright orange and styled in a buzz cut. He over a lime green tee, Logan wore a black hoodie. Blue jeans and red sneakers completed the outfit. He looked like a nerd- until you noticed his expression, like he was calculating Chris' every move, or his posture, which was upright and proud.

"It's a pleasure, Chris," Logan said, shaking his hand. In Logan's other hand there was a large suitcase, which a portable game device hung out of.

"A pleasure?" Chris smiled knowingly. "You say that now."

 **Confessional: Logan**

 **Logan stares at the camera in a deadpan. "'You say that now?' Who came up with that line?" He rolls his eyes. "I'm** _ **so**_ **intimidated."**

Logan sidled over to the end of the dock as the next contestant disembarked. Unlike Logan, who had been tall and skinny, this teen was short and muscular. He wore a yellow tank top and blue jeans, which were ripped in several places. Sunglasses stood proudly on his place, accentuated by his jet black hair. Just by looking at this boy, you could tell he had no shortage of confidence.

"Up next, we have Taylor, the football star!"

"You know it!" Taylor shouted as he fist bumped Chris. "I'm here to win!"

 **Confessional: Taylor**

" **So, this is the famous confessional!" He glances around, evidently realizing that the confessional is merely an outhouse. "Wait a second…"**

"Stand over there, Tay-Dog!" Chris said. "And let's welcome our next contestant! He's dorky, klutzy, and lovable- say hi, Cole!"

Cole tried to shake Chris' hand, but Chris recoiled. "Dude! You're _soaking_ wet!"

"Yeah, I fell in the lake a couple of times," Cole said with a sheepish grin. His red tee shirt and blue shorts were plastered to his skin. His left shoe was completely missing, and his right was torn to shreds. Cole's blond hair might have looked good when it wasn't dripping- you couldn't be sure.

 **Confessional: Cole**

 **Cole is soaked from head to toe, but his grin is prominent on his face. "I'm here! And I'm going to- Whoa!" Cole trips forward and smashes into the camera, which then shows static.**

 **Confessional: Logan**

 **Logan looks into the camera, which is, for some reason, cracked. "These fools are my competition? I'll have the prize in no time!"**

"Just-just go over there. Make room for our your next opponent, Brad!"

The next contestant sauntered onto the dock. He was wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt- formal, but not functional. His black, wavy hair was tousled from his boat ride over, and his piercingly blue eyes stood out from his monochromatic outfit. Brad glanced at the others- Taylor, who was doing push ups for no reason, Cole, who had tripped over a loose board, and Logan, who had been knocked over in the process- and smirked. "Really lowering your standards, eh, Chris?"

Chris glared at him. "Of course we did, Brad. That's why you're here."

 **Confessional: Brad**

" **Ouch."**

 **Confessional: Taylor**

" **Burned!"**

"I do believe you have just been roasted, _mein Freund_."

Another contestant stepped off the boat, and everybody did a double-take. Whoever this teen was, he wore a purple waistcoat with sky blue highlights, a pink cravat, a purple coat with gold cuffs and shoulder bands, sky blue pants, and silver boots. This made him look like a police officer who had joined the circus- not the look that one wanted.

"Although," this new contestant said, brandishing- was that a _cape?_ \- "It matters not anyway since, in time, you'll all soon be enveloped in the shadow of me, Harald Skeithwick!"

 **Confessional: Logan**

" **If I dressed like a psychotic acrobat, I don't think I'd be forgotten either."**

 **Confessional: Harald**

 **Harald chuckles. "This petty competition shall be a walk in the park. These imbeciles do not compare to me in any way! Ha!" He hesitates. "Maybe I should be friendly to foster their trust."**

After shaking Chris' hand, Harald joined the other boys. "Hello, fellow contestants. I am-"

"We heard." Brad interrupted. "Harald Skeithwick, blah, blah, blah. Smooth talker, blah blah blah. Most likely an asylum escapee, blah, blah, blah. Why don't you just can it and stay out of my business?"

"Well, I-" Harald began.

He was interrupted by Chris. "Please welcome our next hopeful, the Swedish man with a Swedish plan, Joshua!"

Joshua stepped onto the dock. He held himself confidently like he knew he was the best. His outfit consisted of a golden yellow jacket, blue jeans, and heavy brown boots. His black hair was in a bowl-like style, and when he stepped up to Chris, it was obvious that Joshua was very tall.

"Hallå, Chris! Make way for the next winner of Total Drama!" Joshua spoke in a thick Swedish accent, but his grammar was decent. He shook Chris' hand and stood with the others.

 **Confessional: Logan**

" **Winner? If that Swedish Meat-head wins, I'll eat my boxers. But, he could be an easy vote for me. Only time will tell…"**

 **Confessional: Joshua**

" **All the people seem really nice! Especially Leugen!"**

Chris turned to the camera. "Our last male contestant competing this season, please welcome, the one, the only, Gis- Gus- Gips- ugh, how do you say it?"

"It's Giuseppe," he said as he left the boat. Giuseppe, unlike Joshua, wore practical clothing- a white shirt with _ITALIA_ written across it in red, white and green, black shorts and white running shoes. He was tall, muscular, and handsome, with perfectly tanned skin and silky brown hair. As the others watched, Giuseppe rushed over to a bird on the dock and smiled, admiring it.

"Hey!" Chris shouted. "I hate to break up Giuseppe x Bird, but we have a show to do."

"Of course!" Giuseppe agreed, returning to the host. "I'm a bit of a zoophile," he explained to the others while shaking Chris' hand.

"A _what?"_ Taylor gasped, shocked. "That's gotta be illegal!"

Giuseppe stared at him. "Zoophile means animal lover."

 **Confessional: Taylor**

" **Ohhhhhhhh… ha ha. I was** _ **way**_ **off!"**

Chris directed Giuseppe over to the rest of the boys, before turning back to the camera. "Those are our boys, everyone! With that, we move onto the female competitors, starting with the silent artist, Olivia!"

A short girl stepped onto the dock. It was impossible to see what her features looked like because her black hair (with a shock of pink) covered her face. She wore a black sweater with a pink flower on it and a pink skirt. Black flats completed the ensemble.

 **Confessional: Cole**

" **Who is this girl? I mean, she doesn't talk and she covers her face. I don't care why, but I want to figure her out. What's Olivia's angle?"**

 **Confessional: Olivia**

 **Olivia sits facing the camera. She doesn't speak.**

Chris extended his hand. Olivia ignored his gesture and walked over to the boys, who were clearly making an effort not to stare.

Chris cleared his throat. " _Okay…_ Next up, the OCD germaphobe, Pearl!"

"I am not OCD _or_ a germaphobe!" Pearl insisted as she leaped onto the dock. She wore a red and green shirt that matched her maroon hair. She also had blue jeans and white Vans. "I just like everything to be clean, and organized, and coordinated, and perfect, and-"

"Pearl." Chris snapped his fingers to try and get her attention.

"Yes?" Pearl asked.

Chris motioned to his outstretched hand.

 **Confessional: Pearl**

" **Touche, Chris. Handshakes are a leading source of contamination."**

Pearl almost reached for his hand but recoiled and ran over to the others. "Just introduce the next girl!"

"No need." Another girl stepped on the dock, and everybody gasped.

This girl wore a black tee shirt with a skull on it, black tights, a blue skirt with chains, black boots, and a black leather jacket. Her hair was dyed black and her lipstick was midnight blue. She looked like a mugger- but her eyes ruined the image. They were a brilliant shade of purple and they shone with mischief. Nevertheless, she looked like the one person who you hoped you'd never meet.

"Name's Koh," she said, giving a terrified Chris a fist-bump, before strolling over to the group. The others gave her a wide berth.

 **Confessional: Koh**

 **Koh laughs. "These morons are all scared of me! If I wanted to win I'd be golden!" her smile quickly fades. "I mean... since I want to win I** _ **will**_ **be golden."**

 **Confessional: Joshua**

 **Joshua just stares at the camera with fear in his eyes. Then he faints.**

"Now that we're all properly terrified, please welcome our next competitor! She's a blogger with a positive attitude, Marisa!"

Marisa jumped onto the deck enthusiastically. She wore a simple blue sundress with white heels. Her wavy red hair was tied back, and her dark gray eyes were at odds with her smile.

"OMG!" Marisa yelled, shaking Chris' hand. "I'm here!" she turned to the camera. "That's right, viewers, I, Marisa Campbell, am on Total Drama!" she turned back to Chris. "I have, like, six hundred thousand blog followers who wanted me to do this."

Chris looked like he was already regretting hosting. "Alright. Why don't you introduce yourself to the others?"

This she did with enthusiasm.

 **Confessional: Marisa**

" **OMGOMGOMG! I'm on Total Drama! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Marisa, and I'm a blogger! This is going to be uber fun!"**

 **Confessional: Brad**

" **OMG!" Brad says mockingly. "She is** _ **way**_ **too positive, for being that beautiful-" he stops and stares at the screen in horror. "Crap!"**

"Next up, she's a completely normal girl- except for the fact that she's a psychic. Lain, everybody!" Chris said as Lain stepped onto the dock. She wore a light blue jacket over a white button-up shirt, a black skirt, and black flats. She seemed to be happily oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at her- that is until she came near Chris.

"Hey!" she pointed at Chris. "That's not very polite!"

 **Confessional: Koh**

" **She's not really a psychic."**

 **Confessional: Lain**

" **I detected a lot of skepticism from the goth girl. And, by the way, to clear things up, I am not a psychic. I am an** _ **empath**_ **, meaning I read emotions, not minds." She smiles. "But they don't have to know that…"**

Lain breezed by Chris, who had his hand outstretched. He just faced the camera awkwardly. "Next up, our tough-as-nails lady, Winona!"

Winona stepped onto the dock. She was muscular and frankly, rather intimidating. She wore a blood red tank top and black jeans. Her hair was messily tied back in a ponytail, more for function than fashion. "So!" she barked. "These are the weaklings I'll be against."

Koh stepped forward. "Say that again, honey."

"Why?" Winona asked. "Is your hearing as bad as your fashion sense?"

"Yes," Koh admitted, "it must be since whenever you start talking, all I hear is a donkey."

Winona launched herself at Koh, and the two started brawling. Some of the boys tried to help, but couldn't do much. Finally, Taylor was able to separate them.

 **Confessional: Winona**

" **That stupid-"**

 **Confessional: Koh**

" **-slimy-"**

 **Confessional: Winona**

" **-evil-"**

 **Confessional: Koh**

" **-piece of-"**

 **Confessional: Chris McLean**

" **This should be fun."**

Chris smiled at the camera. "Well, then, it looks like we're down to our last contestant! She's a cheerleader with enthusiasm… Brittany!"

A short, blonde girl practically jumped onto the dock. She was wearing her cheerleader's outfit- a blue tank top, a white pleated skirt, her hair in pigtails- and she looked excited to be on this show. "I'm here! This is, like, _so_ amazing!"

 **Confessional: Brittany**

" **I'm not as stupider as I look, you know. I'm totally intelligential!"**

 **Confessional: Taylor**

 **Taylor stares into space and sighs. "Brittany…"**

Brittany shook Chris' hand while jumping up and down. She ran over to the others with the same elated expression. "Hey, guys! I'm Brittany!"

The view panned outwards to show all fourteen contestants and Chris, who smiled. "These are our fourteen contestants, everybody! Who will thrive? Who will crack? Who will be eliminated first? And who will win it all? Find out on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"The K'wala Islands."

* * *

 **That's Episode One Part One, everyone! I'm going to have a running poll on my profile on who will win, so make sure to check that out! Enjoy!**

 **Contestants:**

Brad- The Realist

Brittany- The Cheerleader

Cole- The Klutz

Giuseppe- The Italian Animal Lover

Harald- The Poisonous Poet

Joshua- The Stuck-Up Swede

Koh- The Manipulative Rebel

Lain- The Quirky Psychic

Logan- The Genteel Gamer

Marisa- The Genki Blogger

Olivia- The Silent Artist

Taylor- The Avid Athlete

Pearl- The "Not" OCD

Winona- The Tough Girl


	3. Ep2: Hålla, K'wala! Part Two

"So! Who wants to know their teams?" Chris asked. He and the contestants were still standing on the dock. In response to his question, most of the contestants nodded.

"Well! Much like Revenge Of The Island, I will not be determining the teams. _You_ will." Chris paused to let that sink in, while the contestants glanced around in confusion and muttered under their breaths.

 **Confessional: Pearl**

" **I don't like where this is going."**

 **Confessional: Cole**

 **Cole glances around nervously. "This might not be good. Physical challenges aren't my thing." He leans in and whispers. "I'm a little clumsy at times, but don't tell anyone!"**

Chris called for the others' attention. "This is how the challenge is going to work:"

 _Challenge Info:_

 _The fourteen contestants will be tied together in a three legged race, meaning that there will be seven 'teams' for this challenge. These teams will need to race around the island, collecting three bags of puzzle pieces. Once they have obtained all three bags, teams will race back to the dock. Then, they will solve a cylindrical puzzle. The first team to solve the puzzle will be captains and select their team for this season._

 _The teams:_

 _Cole and Winona_

 _Harald and Brittany_

 _Logan and Marisa_

 _Giuseppe and Lain_

 _Taylor and Olivia_

 _Joshua and Koh_

 _Brad and Pearl_

"Is that clear?" Chris nodded to the seven groups. "One more thing! Scattered across the three K'wala Islands are several advantages. These can be used in challenges or in elimination ceremonies. If you see one, feel free to pick it up."

 **Confessional: Logan**

" **Advantages, huh? Well, I know what I'm doing in my spare time…" he grins.**

 **Confessional: Brittany**

" **So I'm, like,** _ **super**_ **strategic. So I'll be finding all of these… what were they called? Bandages?"**

"On your marks…" The contestants fell silent. "Get set…" They stood in a ready position.

"...Go!"

The groups sped off, some faster than others. Well… almost all of the groups. Cole, who was tethered to Winona, had tripped over his own feet. As Chris watched, they stumbled into a post before falling into the lake.

 **Confessional: Cole**

" **Heh heh… oops."**

The scene changed to show the other groups racing ahead. It was close, but soon some front runners emerged. Giuseppe and Lain began to speed up, as did Brad and Pearl. They stayed neck and neck for a while. After a while, they came across their first puzzle piece bags.

"Ha ha!" Giuseppe laughed. "We're doing it! We're- _is that the rare_ _Bettongia penicillate?"_

He veered off to the left, causing Lain to do the same. Oddly enough, she didn't seem angry- she was as interested as he was. Unfortunately, this meant that Brad and Pearl pulled ahead.

Far behind them, Logan and Marisa were running right behind Taylor and Olivia. To Logan's surprise, they slowly passed the athlete and the artist.

"We need to catch up!" Taylor said, but Olivia wouldn't run faster. "Fine, then, I'll take matters into my own hands."

Taylor tried to pick up Olivia, who made no attempt to stop him. However, Olivia was attached to Taylor's leg, meaning he tripped himself and the two rolled out of sight. Behind them, Harald and Brittany slowly overtook them before reaching the first puzzle bag.

"A quick update," Chris' voice blared over a speaker. "Brad and Pearl are in the lead! Following them are Logan and Marisa, then Giuseppe and Lain, Harald and Brittany, Taylor and Olivia, Joshua and Koh, and last and least, Cole and Winona."

The scene changed again to Cole and Winona racing against Joshua and Koh. Well… racing wasn't the best word, as both Winona and Koh were dragging their partners.

"How come your fellow loser is on the ground?" Winona spat at Koh.

"He fainted as soon as I talked to him. Scaredy-cat." Koh retorted. "You?"

Winona chuckled. "We've tripped six times, fallen into the lake twice, and I think Cole is allergic to eucalyptus." she nodded to him. "It's safer this way."

As the two girls dragged their males by the feet, the camera zoomed out and zoomed back in on the other side of the island, where Brad and Pearl were being overtaken by Logan and Marisa. The teams both reached their third and final bag at the same time and began to run to the dock, where seven stations had been set up. Logan and Marisa had taken the lead, when suddenly, Logan stopped, tripping the duo.

 **Confessional: Logan**

" **I saw an advantage hidden in the sand. It surprised me, so I stopped." he shrugged. "I'm hoping nobody else notices."**

Yet again, the view changed. Harald and Brittany had just reached the third and final bag, closely followed by Giuseppe and Lain.

"We got this!" Giuseppe yelled.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Taylor yelled from behind them. He and Olivia had found their stride and were quickly overtaking the two groups in front of them.

 **Confessional: Taylor**

" **That timing was incredible! How does that even happen?"**

 **Confessional: Olivia**

 **A small smile is seen beneath Olivia's hair, which covers the rest of her face.**

Chris was standing at the dock, waiting for the teams to arrive. "It looks like the first team to reach the dock is…"

"Brad and Pearl! You can start your puzzle!"

 **Confessional: Pearl**

" **We actually made it there with no hiccups!" she says. Then she takes out a bottle of hand sanitizer. "Just have to make sure that the pieces are clean."**

Brad started to pick up a puzzle piece, but Pearl took it and began applying generous amounts of sanitizer to it.

"What are you doing!" Brad yelled. "This is not the time!"

"There is always time for cleanliness," Pearl sniffed.

They were interrupted by Chris. "It looks like both Logan and Marisa and Taylor and Olivia have reached the dock!"

Indeed, they had. The four ran to their stations and began the puzzle. Logan, for some reason, did not start putting pieces in place. He just picked them up, examining each one, and putting them back down.

"Spatial visualizing," he explained to Marisa.

"Whatever it is," she replied, "do it faster!"

Luckily, neither of the other teams were rushing. Taylor, not the smartest one, was trying to connect a piece to a groove in the wooden board of the station. Olivia watched curiously. Behind them, Brad kept yelling at Pearl, who was still lathering the pieces with sanitizer.

"You'd better get a move on," Chris announced, "because Giuseppe and Lain and Harald and Brittany have just arrived!"

The two teams took to their stations. Harald began to nonchalantly pick up pieces. Brittany, thinking that this was the smart way to do things, did the same. Unfortunately, Giuseppe and Lain seemed to be ready to go. They were working fast, putting one, two, three pieces in.

"I got it!" Logan snapped his fingers. He began to grab pieces and put them in with incredible speed. He was slowly getting closer to the last piece, but Giuseppe and Lain were still ahead with their combined power. It was getting close.

"Giuseppe and Lain are ahead!"

"Now Logan and Marisa have pulled into the lead!"

"Giuseppe and Lain!"

"Logan and Marisa!"

"The winners of this challenge are…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

...

"Logan and Marisa! They will be selecting teams tonight!"

Logan smirked with pleasure. Marisa, on the other hand, let out her best fangirl scream. "OMGOMGOMG! We won! We won! Logan! Logan…?" she asked. Logan had untied their scarf and was hurrying away.

"Just checking on the others," he called over his shoulder.

 **Confessional: Marisa**

" **Checking on the others?" she smiles. "Maybe I misjudged him."**

 **Confessional: Logan**

 **Logan laughs. "No, I wasn't checking on the others! There's a secret advantage up for grabs, so obviously I need it."**

Logan broke into a run, quickly making his way back to where he had spotted the advantage.

It was gone.

"Argh!" he growled. Someone had beaten him there. But who?

 **Confessional: Lain**

 **Lain holds up the secret advantage and unfurls it. "Looking for something, Logan? I'm onto you, just like Dawn was Scott. And this time, the good guy will win." she reads the advantage out loud. "Secret Advantage: Ally Save. You may use this after the votes are cast, but before they are read aloud, to save somebody other than yourself. Use it wisely." she looks back at the camera. "Oh, I will."**

It was now night. The fourteen campers were sitting on stumps on one side of a bonfire, and Chris stood on the other side. "Contestants! Logan and Marisa have won the challenge. They will now select their teams. Let's start with the boys, okay? Three each. Marisa, you're up."

Marisa stood and surveyed the boys. "I pick… Giuseppe." Giuseppe stood up and joined her.

Logan took a little longer to choose. He paused, weighing his options, before saying, "Joshua."

 **Confessional: Joshua**

" **First pick! I mean, I am the best, but still, thank you, Leugen!"**

 **Confessional: Logan**

" **Like that Swedish Meat-head needed an ego boost. But now, he owes me. I can use that."**

Marisa was next. "I'll take Brad."

Then Logan. "Cole."

Only Taylor and Harald were left. Marisa didn't take long to think- it was pretty obvious. "I'll take Taylor, Chris!" Taylor jumped up and cheered.

"That leaves Harald on Logan's team!" Chris said chipperly. "Now the girls! Logan?"

Logan looked at each of the girls in turn before coming to a conclusion. "Lain.."

 **Confessional: Logan**

" **Keep your friends close…"**

 **Confessional: Lain**

" **...but your enemies closer."**

Marisa didn't take long. "C'mere, Brittany!" Brittany rose up and ran over to her.

Logan was next. "Olivia."

Marisa was after him. "Winona."

 **Confessional: Marisa**

" **I mean, she scares me, but she's strong, right?"**

Koh and Pearl were the only ones remaining at the fire. Logan looked at his team, and then at Marisa's team. "I'll take...Pearl."

Pearl and Koh both stood up and went to their respective teams.

Chris looked at them both. "Logan, my good sir! You have chosen Joshua, Cole, Harald, Lain, Olivia, and Pearl!" he studied the other team. "And Marisa, you have chosen Giuseppe, Brad, Taylor, Brittany, Winona, and Koh. Good teams!"

 **Confessional: Harald**

" **Though I was unable to select my team, I shall soon commandeer this one! Yes! Victory will be mine!"**

"We're not done yet, though," Chris said, much to the surprise of the campers.

 **Confessional: Brad**

" **We're not?"**

"That's right," Chris said. "Your first challenge as teams is starting now!"

* * *

Surprise! It's a three part introduction. I hope you like the teams! Feel free to post a review. I'd really appreciate it! I have a poll on my profile as well, if you want to vote on the winner.


	4. Ep3: Hålla, K'wala! Part Three

**Author's Note: Please do not worry. Not all chapters will be this long, but the introduction is special. There** _ **will**_ **be an elimination this time, I promise.**

* * *

 _Location: The K'wala Docks_

 _Competitors: All_

* * *

"What do you mean we're starting the challenge now?" Koh growled. "It's the middle of the night!"

"I know," Chris replied. "That's what makes it special! But, before I explain…" Chris pulled out two sets of bandanas: Seven red, seven yellow. "Team names! Logan's team has received the red bandanas and shall henceforth be known as the Kempt Kangaroos!"

Logan, Harald, Cole, Joshua, Olivia, Pearl, and Lain now all wore red bandanas.

"And Marisa's team shall be known as the Witless Wallabies!" Chris declared.

"Now that's a name I can get behind!" Taylor shouted. He, Brad, Giuseppe, Koh, Winona, Marisa, and Brittany wore yellow bandanas.

"The name suits you, Taylor," Brad remarked.

"Don't be mean," Marisa chastised, causing Brad to blush.

* * *

Confessional: Brad

"She talked to me!" he shakes his head. "Not that I care."

* * *

"Enough chit-chat!" Chris yelled. "Let me explain the challenge!"

 _Challenge Info:_

 _In the first elimination challenge, each member of The Kempt Kangaroos and The Witless Wallabies will be facing off in a boxing match. The boxing ring will be suspended 10 meters over Lake Gellafiche, located in between K'wala Island, Kahn'gru Island, and Wollobi Island. In a best of seven format, one competitor from each team will fight to knock the other person off the ring. However, they will have to do this while holding torches. If one person's torch is dropped or they fall off the ring, the other earns a point. First to four wins._

 _The Matchups:_

 _(Kahn'gru Member vs Wollobi Member)_

 _Cole vs Brad_

 _Lain vs Marisa_

 _Joshua vs Koh_

 _Olivia vs Giuseppe_

 _Logan vs Taylor_

 _Pearl vs Brittany_

 _Harald vs Winona_

 _Location: Lake Gellafiche_

 _Competitors: All_

* * *

"So?" Chris asked. "Who's ready to fight?"

In the yellow corner, Brad- who had changed from his vest to blue swim trunks- raised his hand, in which a torch was held. "I sure am."

In the red corner, Cole, now wearing red trunks, spoke up. "I'm ready too, Chris." He waved his torch around menacingly.

"Fight!" Chris said, and the match was on.

 **Round 1- Kempt Kangaroos 0, Witless Wallabies 0**

"YARRR!" Cole screamed like a banshee and charged. He dodged Brad's first jab by sheer luck and tried to push him. Brad stumbled but sidestepped the attack. Cole attacked with renewed intensity, over and over, slowly pushing Brad back.

"He's actually going to do it!" Logan muttered.

"Go, Cole!" Pearl and Lain shouted encouragingly.

Brad kept sidestepping again and again. Finally, he looked behind him and realized that he was close to the edge. He paused, waiting for Cole's next move. Cole hesitated as well. They stared each other down.

Finally, Cole grew impatient. He rushed forward with a yell, his torch high in his hand. He threw everything he had into this last push- but, Cole's klutziness hadn't been taken to account.

Five feet away from Brad, Cole tripped over a board. Brad simply stepped aside as Cole tumbled off the ring, belly flopping into the water ten feet below.

* * *

Confessional: Cole

"That hurt a little." He smiled impishly. "But I'm good!"

* * *

"Point for The Witless Wallabies!" Chris declared as Brad climbed down the ladder. "Next up... In the red corner, the Psycho Psychic, Lain! In the yellow corner, the Brutish Blogger, Marisa!"

 **Round 2-** **Kempt Kangaroos** **0,** **Witless Wallabies** **1**

The two girls faced each other. Lain gave a small smile. "The thing about being a psychic, hon, is I can sense your every move."

Marisa lost her nerve for one second, then regained it. "Well, try to sense this!" she lashed out at Lain with her free hand. Lain dodged to the left and stepped back. Marisa tried to body check Lain, but she dodged, and Marisa nearly stumbled off the ring.

* * *

Confessional: Lain

"That was total luck. But what Marisa doesn't know can't hurt her."

* * *

Lain jumped forward with surprising athleticism and brought her arm down on Marisa's wrist- this made her drop her torch.

"Point for The Kempt Kangaroos!" Chris announced. "Good call, Lain."

"I'm still not forgiving you, Chris!" Lain snapped.

"Ah...right." Chris awkwardly continued. "Well, next up is… In the red corner, the Sulfurous Swede, Joshua, and in the yellow corner... " his voice rose an octave. "Crazy Koh!"

 **Round 3-** **Kempt Kangaroos** **1,** **Witless Wallabies** **1**

"Yo!" Koh called down to Chris. "Scaredy-Cat's not moving. The loser fainted... _again._ "

"Great. Now I gotta get him down." Chris said under his breath. "Joshua forfeits! Uh… just take a short break, everyone, while I get him."

 **Intermission-** **Kempt Kangaroos** **1,** **Witless Wallabies** **2**

Brad, during the break, had an idea. He ran over to where Giuseppe and Taylor were talking.

"Look," he said. "There are four girls on our team, and three of us. Sooner or later the girls are going to realize that too."

"I see where you're going, _Amico."_ Giuseppe agreed. "We must stick together. No way are the girls all going to vote with each other every time."

"And we can outnumber them!" Taylor realized. "Because, um, four... and three… but… seven… um…"

"So," Brad interrupted. "Alliance?"

"Alliance," the other two boys said at the same time.

* * *

Confessional: Taylor

"Yeah! An alliance! I was hoping to pair with Brittany, because…" he trails off. "Brittany…" Taylor realizes that the camera was still on. "What was I saying?"

* * *

Taylor ran off, presumably to tell Brittany about his top-secret alliance, when he tripped over a bottle in the sand. "Hello, what's this?" he wondered aloud. He was about to open it, but Chris was beginning to talk, so he stashed the bottle in the brush.

"Okie Dokie!" Chris said, dragging Joshua by the feet across the sand. "Now that Mr. Fainty McFaintyFaint is done, we can start. Take your places!

 **Round 4-** **Kempt Kangaroos** **1,** **Witless Wallabies** **2**

"In the red corner, the Silent Samurai, Olivia!" Chris motioned to the girl, who held the torch but was immobile. "Freaky! And in the yellow corner, the Italian Stallion, Giuseppe!"

"Fight!"

Giuseppe charged Olivia, who made no attempt to dodge. When he came within a foot of her, Olivia reached out and, using Giuseppe's momentum, flipped him over the edge with what must have been superhuman strength. He went down instantly.

* * *

Confessional: Giuseppe

"H-h-how?" he stutters.

* * *

Confessional: Olivia

Olivia holds a drawing up to the camera. It is her, in a traditional judo gi. In the picture, she has a black belt.

* * *

"O-kay…" Chris said. He was a little nervous. "Um… let's give it up for our next to combatants!"

 **Round 5-** **Kempt Kangaroos** **2,** **Witless Wallabies** **2**

"In the red corner! The Gruesome Gamer, Logan!" Logan smiled a little. "And in the yellow corner, the Out-For-Blood Athlete, Taylor!"

The two faced each other, with their torches in hand. "Begin!"

Logan and Taylor began to fight. Taylor, who was rather impulsive, charged Logan, but he was way off, and both of them knew it. Why would he do that?

The answer was then revealed. At the last second, as he went barreling past Logan, Taylor reached out and knocked the torch out of Logan's grip. It was sent clattering to the dock.

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"Well… that Taylor may not be the sharpest crayon in the box, but he is an excellent battle strategist. I need to reconsider my opinion about him."

* * *

"I did it! I did it!" Taylor cried. I- whoah!" he said as he accidentally jumped for joy...right off the dock.

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"Then again…"

* * *

"Point for The Witless Wallabies! This is neck and neck!" Chris cried dramatically. "Pearl and Brittany, you're up!"

 **Round 6-** **Kempt Kangaroos** **2,** **Witless Wallabies** **3**

"In the red corner… the OCDemon, Pearl!"

"I am not OCD! Pearl protested, putting hand sanitizer on her torch.

"Yeah, yeah. And in the yellow corner… the Choppy Cheerleader, Brittany!"

"Ready? Remember, if you win this Brittany, your team will win." Chris explained.

"I win?" Brittany asked, incredulous.

"Um… no, you-"

"I win!" she yelled, excited, and to celebrate, cannonballed of the boxing ring, giving The Kempt Kangaroos their third point.

"Um...okay…" Chris said. "Let's just... um... Next match!"

 **FINAL ROUND-** **Kempt Kangaroos** **3,** **Witless Wallabies** **3**

"Who's up there?" Cole asked Pearl from the ground.

"Winona, I think, and…" Pearl's face suddenly showed horror. "Oh no…"

* * *

Confessional: Harald

"That is correct, _Zukünftige Sklaven._ I, Harald Skeithwick, shall be able to win the challenge! Then I will become the overlord of my team!"

* * *

"The final round!" Chris said emphatically. "Whoever stays in the ring longer wins! Representing The Kempt Kangaroos, The Petrifying Poet, The Fierce Fashion King, The One, The Only… Harald!"

Harald raised his torch and gestured to his team. They said nothing.

"The only thing in Harald's way, representing The Witless Wallabies, The Evil Empress, The Scary Snake… Winona!"

Winona smiled evilly at Harald as her team cheered loudly. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

Confessional: Winona

"I don't know if the camera caught him, but Harald has been insulting me since we got here. It's time for payback."

* * *

"Fight!"

Harald danced around the ring, jeering at Winona. "Well, it seems like I've been given an easy win, _Dummkopf._ "

He came close, threatening to strike, but dodging out of the way. Winona didn't move except to dodge. Harald heard laughter and smiled. He must have thought they were laughing at Winona and not the circus clothed weirdo dancing around her.

"You're weak!" Harald catcalled, still bouncing around. "You're stupid! You're mother-"

"Stop," Winona said. Her voice was deathly calm. "You can insult me. You can insult my looks, skills, or friends. But no one, NO ONE INSULTS MY MOTHER!"

With that, she charged, seeking to kill. She wrapped her hands around Harald's neck and slammed him down. Winona punched Harald in the gut repeatedly, before using a 'flying elbow' on him. Harald submitted and dropped his torch. Still, Winona continued, hitting harder and harder. She picked him up, and, with a defiant yell, threw him off the ring.

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"He had it coming."

* * *

Confessional: Koh

She whistles. "Respect, girl. I still don't like you, but respect."

* * *

Confessional: Chris McLean

"I'll have the viewers at home know that portions of this show are staged and resultingly did not actually occur." he leans in. "Did that sound believable?"

* * *

"Witless Wallabies win! Witless Wallabies win!" Chris announced. He checked his watch. "And Kempt Kangaroos… meet me at the K'wala Campfire Ceremony, where one of you will be going home."

 _Location: Camp Kahn'gru_

 _Competitors: Cole, Olivia_

* * *

Olivia was sitting on a stump near her camp. She heard rustling and saw Cole come into the clearing.

"I've been wanting to talk," Cole said as he sat down.

Olivia said nothing.

"My Grandpa Tom says that the quietest people have the best stories. Plus, you seem like a good person to hang out with," Cole ventured.

Nothing.

Cole then brought up his hands and made some gestures- sign language. The words appeared on the bottom of the screen. _Would you prefer me to sign?_

Olivia stood up, shocked, and slowly signed back. _You know sign language?_

 _Yeah,_ Cole replied. _My mom, she-_

"Cole! Olivia!" Pearl's voice came from far away. "We're having hot dogs. Wanna come?"

Olivia turned to Cole. _This stays secret._

Cole looked confused like he didn't understand why, but he agreed and the two walked away.

 _Location: Camp Wollobi_

 _Competitors: Taylor, Giuseppe, Brad_

* * *

"...so, then, I heard Chris talking, so I stashed the advantage away." Taylor finished. "But I have it now, so we can use it if we need to."

"Good find, T-Dog!" Giuseppe said. He and Taylor high-fived.

"What does it say?" Brad insisted.

Taylor unfurled the scroll and read aloud. "Secret Advantage: Vote Steal. You may use this after the votes are cast, but before they are counted, to nullify somebody's vote and gain an extra one yourself, which you must cast immediately. Use it well." he glanced up. "Says here that I have to be the one to play it."

"Doesn't matter," Brad replied. "We'll be sticking together, right?"

"Right," chorused the other two. They obviously had never played the game before.

 _Location: K'wala Campfire_

 _Competitors: Kempt_ Kangaroos

* * *

"Welcome back," Chris said at the campfire. "Kempt Kangaroos, you lost the challenge, meaning you must send someone home. Does anyone have anything to say?"

"I do," Harald said. He had casts on both arms and one leg. His head was also completely bandaged, so he looked like a low-budget mummy.

"There is a great demon among us. You are fools if you do not recognize them. This is why I think that it would be wisest to vote out-"

" _Aaaaaand_ , time is up. Cast your votes!" Chris interrupted.

The seven competitors walked (or hobbled, in Harald's case) to a small hut. The voting style was as such, as Chris explained: The contestants will write the name of the person they want to be eliminated, and put the paper in a box. Chris would then read the papers at the ceremony, and one team member would leave the K'wala Islands.

Harald voted first. He wrote down Logan's name and showed it to the camera.

Logan was next. He wrote Harald's name. "Great Demon has spoken, Harald."

Pearl wrote down a name. She looked up at the camera. "Harald may have lost the challenge, but _you_ are a class-A moron."

Joshua wrote down a name. "I need to get her out of here!"

Olivia hesitated, before writing down a name.

As Cole wrote down a name, his pen exploded. The ink ran over the paper, and Cole wrote a tiny name in the corner.

Lain looked at the camera as she wrote. "I could use my advantage, but why waste it now? Hopefully, this works anyway."

 _Location: K'wala Campfire_

 _Competitors: Kempt Kangaroos_

* * *

Chris stood. "The votes have been cast! Let's take a moment to review the day's- er- night's challenge."

"Why?" Logan asked. "We just did it."

"Shut up!" Chris snapped. "In the challenge, you needed to fight against a member of Witless Wallabies. The girls won. The boys did not. This sent your team to elimination, which is where you are now."

"We were all there, Chris," Logan interjected.

"I said, _shut up!_ This season, safe people will be given an immunity torch. Those people will be safe for the night. Whoever does not receive an immunity torch will be eliminated and will never come back. Capeesh?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then, I'll read the votes. Unless… has anyone found a Secret Advantage and would like to play it?

Logan glanced at Joshua.

Joshua stared downwards.

Olivia stayed immobile.

Cole sweated silently.

Pearl was organizing rocks.

Lain stared straight ahead.

Harald reached into his coat…

and pulled his empty hand back out.

"Alright," Chris said. "I'll read the votes."

"The first vote is for...Logan."

Logan clasped his hands and bounced on his stump.

"The second vote is for...Harald.

Despite his injuries, Harald remained confident,

"The third vote… Um… Yo, Josh?" Chris inquired.

"Yah?" Joshua said.

"You know you have to vote for someone on your own team, right?" Chris said. "So, this vote for Koh doesn't count."

"Oh, um, OK."

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"I was really hoping for that to work!"

* * *

"The next vote is for… Harald," Chris said as he read. Harald looked a little nervous now.

"And the next… Joshua." Chris looked up. "I can't imagine why. That makes, two votes for Harald, one vote for Logan, one vote for Joshua, and one vote for Koh, which, as Joshua has so cleverly figured out, doesn't count."

Chris cleared his throat. "The sixth vote of the night is for… Logan." Logan looked very worried.

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"I can't go home yet… I've barely started!"

* * *

Chris looked at Harald, then Logan. "Two votes each, and I can tell you that the last vote is for one of you," he said, unfolding the final piece of paper.

"The person leaving the competition is…"

"...Harald Skeithwick."

The wildly dressed man stood up, which must have hurt with his casts. "Eliminated first? How could this be?"

"Pro Tip, Harald:" Chris said. "Next time you play, don't injure yourself. Or insult people. Or dress like a-"

"Got it," Harald said. "How shall I be escorted out? A private jet? A yacht?"

"Nope!" Chris said gleefully. "You, _mein Freund,_ will have the honor of trying out our Skydive of Terrible Horrible Agony! Patent pending."

"The what now?" Harald asked.

" _The Skydive of Terrible Horrible Agony!_ " Chris shouted. "Patent pending."

Indeed, as Chris spoke, a helicopter flew overhead, landing on K'wala Dock.

"Enjoy your skydive! Don't hurry back!" As Harald walked away, Chris turned to the camera. "Thirteen remain! Will Brad's alliance hold strong? Will Cole learn Olivia's secrets? Will Joshua need to go to therapy to get over Koh? Find out on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"The K'wala Islands."

* * *

Final Confessional: Harald

"Argh!" Harald shouts. He punches a wall. "Ow! I can't believe I was sent out first! I was going to forge strategic relationships, manipulate people, and- argh!" he punches the wall again.

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"Well, I'm glad that fool is gone. After all," he held up a bottle of hand sanitizer, which was clearly labeled _PEARL._ "There's only room for one villain on this team."

* * *

 **That's a wrap! I had so much fun writing this first episode. The others will be shorter, believe me. I've updated my poll and profile, so if you want to check out Harald's audition video, feel free!**

 _The Votes:_

 _Cole voted for... Harald_

 _Harald voted for... Logan_

 _Joshua voted for… Koh (doesn't count)_

 _Logan voted for… Harald_

 _Lain voted for… Logan_

 _Olivia voted for… Harald_

 _Pearl voted for... Joshua_

 _14th Place: Harald (3-2-1 vote)_


	5. Ep4: Blind Hating!

_Last Time on Total Drama: The K'wala Islands:_

 _We met the fourteen hopefuls who will be competing! And rest assured, some of them a really weird! Competitors raced in pairs around the island in the first challenge of the season. Logan, the genteel gamer, and Marisa, the Genki blogger, won and were able to select their dream teams! But then, they were surprised to hear that they had to do another challenge immediately- a simple boxing match! (Of course, it was ten meters over a jellyfish-infested lake.) Despite Olivia's crazy judo moves, the Kempt Kangaroos lost to the Witless Wallabies. On the strategic side of things, Brad, Giuseppe, and Taylor formed an alliance, and both Lain and Taylor found advantages. In the elimination, Harald, the crazily dressed megalomaniac, was sent packing._

 _Thirteen remain! Who will be leaving next on…_

 _Total!_

 _Drama!_

 _The K'wala Islands!_

 _-Theme Plays-_

 _Location: Camp Kahn'gru_

 _Competitors: Logan, Joshua, Cole_

* * *

The boys were sitting around their campfire. Logan was roasting hot dogs, Joshua was chilling on a hammock, and Cole was trying to whittle. They all looked bored and unenthusiastic even though they were safe.

* * *

Confessional: Cole

"Don't get me wrong, getting rid of Harald last time was great," he sighs. "But losing the first challenge… that was tough. Hopefully, the next one will be mental, because, with Logan, Pearl, Lain, and Olivia, that seems to be where our strength lies.

* * *

Cole held up his wooden creation- an owl. "I think I'm getting good at-"

He was knocked over by Pearl, who had just come running to camp. The owl slipped out of his grasp and fell into the campfire.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Pearl asked quickly. "I know I didn't lose it, so one of you must have stolen it! So, where is it? WHERE IS-"

"Where is what?" Joshua asked, looking up.

"My jug of hand sanitizer!" Pearl exclaimed.

* * *

Confessional: Pearl

"I need that sanitizer! Everything here is so, so-" Pearl starts sobbing.

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"What sanitizer?" he grins evilly. "You mean, the one I hid so that you'd rely on me? That sanitizer?"

* * *

"I'll keep my eyes open," Logan promised. "If I see it, you're the first to know."

"Thank you! You're a great person!" Pearl said earnestly. Then she ran off again. "SANITIZER!"

Cole stood up. "Well, I'm going to find a spot where I can whittle in peace." he walked away, leaving only Joshua and Logan at the camp.

Logan approached Joshua. "Hey, Josh."

"Yah, Leugen?" Joshua replied.

"So, we both know that you're really smart, and strong, right?"

"Yah! And smart, too!" Joshua said insistently.

Logan grimaced. "Yes… well, what would you say to us being in an alliance?"

"Oh, yes!" Joshua clapped. "I accept! You're very lucky to have me."

Logan rolled his eyes when Joshua wasn't looking. "Yes, I am."

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"With this alliance, I'm in a position of power. Joshua and I can vote together, Pearl is now relying on me, and I can count on Cole in a pinch. All I need now is a secret advantage."

* * *

 _Location: Camp Wollobi_

 _Competitors: Witless Wallabies_

* * *

Unlike the Kempt Kangaroos, the Wallabies were celebrating. Winona had gotten coconuts (which she broke open with her skull), so everyone was feasting like champions. Brittany and Marisa were singing karaoke of their favorite songs, but since they didn't know many of the words, they filled it in with random nonsense, which made it very entertaining to watch. Brad was staring at Marisa as she sang, but whenever she looked at him, he looked away. Giuseppe and Taylor were having a tree-climbing competition. Even Koh was loosening up, laughing every time Brittany sang the words wrong or Giuseppe fell onto a thorny bush.

"Winning feels great!" Marisa exclaimed. "I really could get used to it."

"I know!" Taylor said from the top of a tree. "Hey, have you guys seen Winona?"

The others looked around. Indeed, Winona was nowhere in sight.

"Weird," Brad said. "Whatever. She probably just wants some alone time."

* * *

Confessional: Koh

"Or," she says angrily, "she snuck away to look for a secret advantage!" Koh takes out her hunting knife and stabs the wall. "I'm going to find it first!"

* * *

"Gotta go," Koh said, as she raced off.

"What's her deal?" Giuseppe, sitting in a thorny bush, wondered aloud.

* * *

Confessional: Giuseppe

"That _demone!_ I'll bet she's looking for a secret advantage right under our noses! Well, I'm going to find it first!"

* * *

"I need to leave too! Um, I'm just going to relax alone, like Winona! Don't follow me!" Giuseppe said He got up and ran away in a different direction.

* * *

Confessionals: Marisa, Brad, Taylor, Brittany

The four confessionals are all in different corners of the screen. They say the same thing. "They're looking for a secret advantage! I'm going to find it first!"

* * *

Everybody sped off, not even making an excuse. So much for a relaxing day.

 _Location: The K'wala Dock_

 _Competitors: All remaining_

* * *

"Welcome to your next challenge!" Chris said. "Witless Wallabies: You were certainly busy! Did any of you actually manage to _find_ a secret advantage?"

The Wallabies all found a spot to look other than Chris. They didn't say anything.

Chris snorted. "Go figure. Moving on, who's ready for the next challenge?"

The teams cheered. "Here's how it's going to work:"

 _Challenge Info:_

 _In this challenge, three team members will need to be blindfolded, while the other three will be their guides. The blindfolded people will then have to complete two tasks, which can be done in any order: Climbing up one ladder and down the other of the Lake Gellafiche Boxing Ring, and using rocks to cross the Gellafiche River (this must be done one at a time) without getting wet. Once both tasks have been successfully completed by every blindfolded contestant, teams must run back to the K'wala Dock and ring a bell. The first team to do so will win immunity, while the other team will go to an elimination ceremony. It is important to note that teams will need to stay together at all times._

 _Blindfolded Contestants:_

 _Pearl (Guided by Logan)_

 _Olivia (Guided by Cole)_

 _Joshua (Guided by Lain)_

 _Winona (Guided by Koh)_

 _Taylor (Guided by Brad)_

 _Marisa (Guided by Giuseppe)_

 _Sitting Out: Brittany_

"Sound good?" Chris asked as the contestants grabbed their blindfolds.

"Actually," Cole said, "I have a q-"

"No questions? Good! Go!"

The teams started to run, shouting commands to their blindfolded comrades. Cole who was guiding Olivia became so focused on this task that he didn't notice that he was about to fall off the dock- until he did.

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"We have a veritable Mr. Bean on our team. Then again, it was better than him being blindfolded…"

* * *

By the time Cole climbed out of the lake, soaking wet, the Witless Wallabies were long gone.

"We have to catch up!" Logan and Lain said at the same time. They looked at each other, embarrassed, and looked away. Their team started to run, but they were still far behind.

"Strategically…" Logan shouted, out of breath, as they ran, "the... shortest route would...start at… the river."

"To the river, then," someone agreed, and they sped up.

 _Location: Lake Gellafiche_

 _Competitors: Witless Wallabies_

* * *

"Alright, we're first!" Taylor said.

"Just because we got here first doesn't mean we're winning," Brad, his guide, reminded him. "The Kangaroos could have already started their task."

Koh might have been rolling her eyes- it was hard to tell since she was blindfolded. "Even I heard the splash that Klutzy Cole made. We're winning."

She, Taylor, and Marisa waded into the water, slowly making their way towards the ladder.

"A little to the left!" Winona (guiding Koh) shouted. "A little more…"

"Agh!" Koh shouted from the lake. "I just stepped on a _sea urchin!_ "

"Whoops," Winona said flatly. "Forward! Quick!"

Koh rushed forward… right into the ladder. "I will kill you!"

She got on the ladder right below Taylor and Marisa, who was being guided by Giuseppe. They began to climb- slowly but surely.

Suddenly, at the top of the ring, a figure appeared. Was that…?

* * *

Confessional: Chris McLean

"Did I forget to mention that we brought back some Pahkitew Competitors to mess with the challenge?"

* * *

"This is for you, Chris!" Topher stood at the top of the ladder, throwing pillows.

"You're under fire!" Winona said, for the benefit of the blindfolded competitors. Her gaze narrowed, and the camera zoomed in on a secret advantage beside the top of the ladder.

* * *

Confessional: Winona

"So I'm looking at Topher, and then I see this secret advantage! I can't get it myself, and I have this gut feeling that our partner needs to grab it." she shakes her head. "I could tell Koh to get it, and call attention to her, but if I'm fast enough, I might be able to slip away before they take it down."

* * *

"You can do it!" Giuseppe shouted encouragingly from below. "Keep climbing!"

"Aaah!" Marisa yelled. A pillow hit her and she lost her grip on the ladder with her left hand. She dangled there dangerously but pulled herself up.

* * *

Confessional: Marisa

"My life _totally_ flashed before my eyes. I'm starting to regret joining..."

* * *

They kept climbing and climbing until finally, Taylor pulled himself over the top. Then Marisa. Then Koh.

* * *

Confessional: Marisa

"OMG! That was so scary, but awesome too! It was… scaresome!" she giggles.

* * *

Confessional: Koh

"All I can say is, the other team better be having as much trouble as we are."

* * *

 _Location: Gellafiche River_

 _Contestants: Kempt Kangaroos_

* * *

"We made it! We made it!" Logan gasped. Then he collapsed.

"Get up, Logan!" Lain said. When he didn't move, she added, "Or else I'll tell everyone about the time you and your mom-"

Logan was up before she finished. "Let's go!" Pearl, you first."

Pearl slowly began to walk forward.

"Forward…"

"Step with your left leg forward and out… a little more…"

"Okay, right leg. Forward and out… a bit to your left-"

"Agh!" Pearl screamed as she fell in the water. Had she been hit with a… pillow? Apparently, there had been a good deal at Pillow Mart.

"Ha ha ha!" A small, pale figure stepped out of the brush raising another pillow- Max, from Pahkitew Island. "Feel the wrath of my glorious pillows!"

* * *

Confessional: Cole

"We just got rid of Harald! We don't need his shorter, uglier brother…"

* * *

"Clean, clean, clean!" Pearl said as she reached for her hand sanitizer- before remembering she didn't have it. "CLEAN!"

"Pearl! Ignore that right now!" Logan said. If anyone was looking, they'd have seen his mischievous smile.

"Let's try again! You got this!"

"Okay… out and to the left… DUCK!"

Pearl ducked as a pillow flew over her head.

"Yep… to the right… now your left… a small hop… you got it!" Logan yelled as Pearl made it to the other side.

* * *

Confessional: Pearl

"I actually did it! Maybe, because I can't see, I'm not paying attention to the dirt and disorganization!"

* * *

Olivia was next. Cole was guiding her. She stepped to her left… stepped to her right...dodged a pillow... stepped to her right… hopped forward… and she was across too. Then Joshua, guided by Lain, made it across with little difficulty.

"We did it!" Cole cheered. "Where to next?"

"Next up... " Logan said. "Lake Gellafiche."

 _Location: Lake Gellafiche_

 _Competitors: All remaining (except Brittany)_

* * *

Marisa, Koh, and Taylor were climbing down the ladder and dodging pillows when the other team arrived.

"The others are here!" Winona shouted. "Koh! Drop off!"

Koh dropped off the ladder, but, unbeknownst to her, she was still very high up. She fell, letting out a very un-Koh-like scream, and hit the water far below.

"I'm going to kill you!" Koh gasped, clawing her way out of the water.

"Hey, I got you down fast, right?" Winona grinned as Taylor and Marisa climbed down and started to wade back to shore. "We're going to the river next!"

The Witless Wallabies left as the Kempt Kangaroos started to wade in- except for Pearl.

"I don't know if I can do this!" she said. "Lake water is so dirty!"

"Positive visualization, Pearl!" Logan said as he guided her. "Imagine it as hand sanitizer."

Pearl paused but steeled herself. "Ready." She began to wade through the water slowly, with a horrified expression on her face. In no time, she made it to the ladder, right below Joshua and Olivia. They began to climb.

About half way up, Topher appeared. He started chucking pillows at Olivia, but she didn't flinch when they hit her. She just kept climbing like a robot, absorbing all the blows for the others below her.

Cole, who was shouting positive bits of encouragement, looked at Topher, and his eyes slid to the secret advantage. He looked at it, then Olivia.

* * *

Confessional: Cole

"Maybe helping her get this will help her open up,"

* * *

When Olivia was right beside the advantage, Cole shouted, "Reach out to your left!" When she hesitated, he added, "Trust me."

Olivia reached out as far as she could- which wasn't that far since she was short- and her hand closed around the advantage. Then she pulled herself over the edge, followed by Joshua and Pearl. Nobody noticed that Olivia had obtained the advantage, not even Logan.

 _Location: Gellafiche River_

 _Competitors: Witless Wallabies_

* * *

Needless to say, The Wallabies were having difficulty with their river crossing. First, there was Winona, who enjoyed watching Koh suffer, and thus was telling her random commands like, 'Jump to your left!' and watching her get soaked. Then, there was Marisa, who was trying to trust Giuseppe, her guide, but was very hesitant and slow, causing her to get hit with pillows. Finally, Taylor, who was guided by Brad, was very enthusiastic about crossing the river and would charge forward quickly, missing his footing.

"Let's try again, Taylor," Brad, annoyed, said. "Left foot first, slowly… yep."

"I can jump the rest!" Taylor shouted back.

"No, you can't! You couldn't the first six times, so- argh!" Brad said as Taylor missed the edge by several feet.

* * *

Confessional: Brad

"My general rule of thumb is to stay away from weird or stupid people…. And now I'm allied with one of them. I'm trying to convince myself that Taylor is necessary because of his strength and advantage, but frankly, once I don't need him, he's done."

* * *

After what seemed like ages, Taylor made it across. Koh was next.

Winona began to speak, but Koh interrupted. "I'll do it myself!" she said, grabbing a long bamboo chute. She used it to feel the rocks before carefully stepping on them.

Halfway through, Max threw a pillow at Koh. In a tense moment, it seemed like she was going to fall, but- _she caught the pillow._ How was that possible?

Koh threw the pillow back at Max. It hit him with enough force that he fell off the rock he was perched on, and tumbled down the hill, screaming, "Mother!"

* * *

Confessional: Max

"I shall set the record straight that I, Max, let that pillow hit me! It was all part of my _evil_ plan!" he tries for an evil laugh, but his voice cracks.

* * *

Without Max distracting her, Koh easily crossed the river, closely followed by Marisa, who didn't need to worry about projectiles.

"We did it! Let's high tail it to the dock!" Winona shouted.

 _Location: Lake Gellafiche_

 _Competitors: Kempt Kangaroos_

* * *

As the Wallabies said this, however, the Kangaroos were just climbing down.

"We did it! To the dock!"

 _Location: K'wala Beach_

 _Competitors: ?_

* * *

Chris and Brittany (who was sitting out the challenge) were waiting at the dock. Beside them sat a large bell.

There was a rustle that came from the brush. Voices screaming orders could be heard. Suddenly, the trees seemed to open up, and out spilled…

...the Kempt Kangaroos! They charged at the dock, ready to ring the bell. Suddenly, the Wallabies were right behind them.

The teams stayed together as they came closer. Ten feet to go… Five…

Then, the inevitable happened. Cole, as he ran, looked up at the bell in excitement- and lost his footing, tripping up his entire team. They fell and watched as Winona rang the bell.

The Witless Wallabies had won. Again.

 _Location: K'wala Campfire_

 _Competitors: Kempt Kangaroos_

* * *

"Kempt Kangaroos, we meet again!" Chris said. "I think it's pretty obvious why you're here."

"Yeah, because Cole lost us the challenge," Joshua said.

"No!" Chris said. "Because _your team_ lost the challenge. There are no individuals in a team."

* * *

Confessional: Chris McLean

"I was paid to say that."

* * *

"I think you know the drill. Cast your votes!" Chris declared. "Logan, you're first."

Logan paused and wrote down a name.

Cole was next. He was practically in tears as he wrote down a name.

Joshua was next. "Sorry, Cole,"

Lain went after him. "If you can't beat them, join them. Remember: I know what you're about to do."

Olivia was next. She looked at the camera, and through her dark hair, you could barely make out her eyes, which shone brightly.

Pearl was the last to vote. She tried to grab her hand sanitizer- but it was still gone. "Why me, Lord?"

Once everyone had finished voting, Chris brought the votes out.

"Alrighty. I'll read the votes. But first… does anyone have a secret advantage they would like to play?"

Logan shuffled in his seat.

Joshua smiled smugly.

Pearl tried not to focus on the dirt on her hands.

Cole closed his eyes and started mouthing a prayer.

Lain was looking straight ahead.

Olivia reached into her bag…

...and pulled out a secret advantage. She put her hand up.

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"When did she get that?"

* * *

"You would like to play that? Bring it here." Olivia walked towards Chris and handed him the scroll.

"I, Chris McLean, certify this as an Official Secret Advantage!" Chris thundered. "You've found an Ally Save. Who would you like to play it on?"

Olivia pointed at Cole.

* * *

Confessional: Cole

" _Me?_ "

* * *

"Good choice!" Chris said. "Especially since all of the votes in here are for Cole… except two. And in fact, those two votes are both for…"

"...Pearl." Chris said.

Pearl stood up eagerly. "Thank you! Finally, I can be clean again!"

"You wanted to go? Fine. That means you must now take a drop from the _Sky-_ " Chris began.

"Cool! Whatever. Bye!" Pearl practically sprinted to the helicopter. "CLEAN!"

Chris turned to the camera. "Twelve now remain! Will Joshua find out the truth about Logan? Will Koh kill Winona… Or will it be the other way around? And who will be going home next on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"The K'wala Islands!"

* * *

Final Confessional: Pearl

"Well, this sucks. I can't believe I lost my hand sanitizer so early! Ah, well. What can you do?"

* * *

 **I know I promised no more long ones… but this chapter kind of wrote itself! The poll has been updated and Pearl's audition video posted, so look at those! TBTT out!**

 _The Votes:_

 _Cole voted for... Pearl_

 _Joshua voted for... Cole (saved by Olivia)_

 _Logan voted for... Cole (saved by Olivia)_

 _Lain voted for... Cole (saved by Olivia)_

 _Olivia voted for... Pearl_

 _Pearl voted for... Cole (saved by Olivia)_

 _14th Place: Harald (3-2-1 vote)_

 _13th Place: Pearl (2-4 vote; secret advantage played)_


	6. Ep5: Pies and Betrayal

_Last Time on Total Drama: The K'wala Islands:_

 _Tensions were high as The Kempt Kangaroos had lost the first challenge. To add to that, Pearl went crazy when she 'lost' her hand sanitizer, which was actually stolen by Logan in an attempt to gain her trust! All of the Witless Wallabies tried to find secret advantages. None of them did. In the challenge, team members had to guide their blindfolded partners up and down a ladder and over a river! Two of my least favorite competitors, Max and Topher, stepped in to help… them lose! Cole guided Olivia to a secret advantage that only they knew about. In the end, though, Cole's klutziness lost his team the challenge, and he would have been sent packing, but Olivia stepped up and used the advantage she found earlier to save him! This, unfortunately, meant that Pearl, the OCD germaphobe, had to leave._

 _Only twelve are left! Who will leave next on…_

 _Total!_

 _Drama!_

 _The K'wala Islands!_

 _-Theme Plays-_

 _Location: Camp Kahn'gru_

 _Competitors: Cole, Olivia_

* * *

"So… some elimination, eh?" Cole said to Olivia. They were sitting at camp, whittling, while the others went fishing. Olivia's carving was much better than Cole's.

 _Why did you save me?_ He signed. As per usual, the words appeared at the bottom of the screen.

Olivia didn't move. Finally, when Cole was about to give up, she signed, _You got me the advantage. It felt right._

Cole showed her his wooden creation. It was a skunk. _So, why all the secretivity? Why do you stay silent? Why don't you move? Why-_

 _Why do you care? Am I not good enough for you?_ Olivia bitterly replied, her movements jerky. She threw her carving on the ground and began to leave.

Cole was so stunned by this change in mood that he answered aloud. "No! I- Olivia? Olivia!"

But she was gone.

Just then, Logan, Joshua and Lain returned, carrying buckets of fish. "Sushi tonight!" Joshua exclaimed, collapsing on his hammock.

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"What do I think of Pearl's elimination? Well, she was just a free vote for me, and a scapegoat if we lost, which ended up happening. So, no biggie. But Olivia… I need to watch out for her, especially if Lain wants to ally with her. It seems she's my next target."

* * *

Confessional: Lain

"With Pearl gone, Logan is getting closer and closer to eliminating me. I can sense it. All I need to do is find a worthwhile ally to use this on," she holds up her secret advantage. "Not Logan or Joshua… maybe Cole."

* * *

"Why so glum, chum?" Logan asked Cole, who had his head down.

"No reason," Cole replied. He then got up and left, throwing his carving- again- into the fire.

 _Location: Camp Wollobi_

 _Competitors: Brad, Taylor, Koh_

* * *

"Another day, another win!" Brad exclaimed as he flopped onto a hammock.

"I mean, you haven't got an ounce of brains between the six of you, but other than that, really amazing, guys," Koh, lying in her hammock, said sarcastically without even looking at him.

Generally this would have been Taylor's cue to make a stupid comment, like _You know it! Wait… That's a good thing, right?_ The simple fact that he didn't made Brad and Koh turn towards him.

"Hey, T-Dog…" Brad said. "Is everything alright?"

Taylor sighed. "I don't know, man. I keep trying to get Brittany's attention, but she isn't noticing me. It's just like you and Ma-"

"Why don't you do something romantic," Brad rushed on, interrupting him, "like… er… catch her a koala bear?"

Koh snorted. "That is the dumbest idea I've ever heard. If you want the girl, let her know you'll do anything for her. That's how my gang leader got his girlfriend,"

Brad paled. "Gang leader?"

* * *

Confessional: Brad

"This girl scares me," he shudders.

* * *

Koh rolled her eyes. "Yes, stupid. Now shut up. I want to rest before the next challenge."

 _Location: Mount Gahkah-Dew: Base_

 _Competitors: All_

* * *

"Welcome back teams!" Chris said. "Say hello to the new, Pearl-less Kempt Kangaroos!"

The Kangaroos' side was looking outnumbered with only five people left, as opposed to the Wallabies' seven. This might have been helped by the fact that Olivia was pointedly standing as far away from Cole as possible. Her hair covered her face, so she was impossible to read.

"Well, who's ready for challenge number three!" Chris asked. Most of the contestants cheered.

"Then listen up! Here's how it's going down:"

 _Challenge Info:_

 _In this challenge, teams will need to work together to carry a large box from the dock up Mount Gahkah-Dew. The Kempt Kangaroos' box will weigh 250 pounds, and The Witless Wallabies' box will weigh 350 pounds. Once teams have successfully carried their box up, avoiding any traps that may or may not have been set, they will need to successfully guess a numerical lock puzzle based on a hint given, which will open the box. The first team to open the box wins immunity and the contents of their box, while the losing team will be sent to elimination._

 _The Hint:_

 _Nausea._

 _Also, Luck._

 _Also, Elements._

 _Finally, Victory._

"Is that clear?" Chris said.

"No, it's not clear!" Brad protested. "What does the hint-"

" _ThreeTwoOneGO!_ " Chris ignored him, and the teams started to run to their boxes.

As it turned out, those boxes were _very_ heavyat least, they were for a bunch of teens who hadn't eaten a proper meal in days. They picked the crates up with difficulty and staggered towards the hill.

"Oof!" Giuseppe grunted. "I can't believe that we got the heavier box!"

Koh rolled her eyes at him. "Argh… Of course we did, Italy. We have more people."

"Still, most of our teammates are girls," Giuseppe said.

Everyone went quiet.

"Are you saying that girls can't lift like you strong boys?" Winona mocked angrily, carrying the majority of her team's box. "Because you better not be."

Giuseppe decided to shut up then, before he lost an arm.

Meanwhile, the Kempt Kangaroos were having a harder time with their box. While it was one hundred pounds lighter, the team only had one strong person- Joshua- as opposed to Winona, Koh, Taylor and Giuseppe. They slowly moved their box up the hill.

* * *

Confessional: Cole

"I can't lose again… what if Olivia goes next and I haven't been able to apologize?" he spreads his arms wide, putting a hole in the wall.

* * *

"I'm doing this for you, Brittany!" Taylor shouted as his team kept pulling away from the Kempt Kangaroos. "I'm doing- _Waugh!_ " he stopped talking- presumably because he had just been hit in the face with a pie.

"What the-" Winona began. Then, she too, got hit with a pie. Unfortunately, since she was carrying a lot of the box's weight, when she fell, it did too- halfway down the hill from where they were, effectively putting the struggling Kangaroos the lead.

* * *

Confessional: Chris McLean

"Pie launchers… a personal favorite of mine!"

* * *

Confessional: Winona

" _Pie launchers?!"_

* * *

"We're pulling ahead!" Cole said. "Just… keep… pushing!"

Little by little, the Kangaroos made progress, fueled by the desire to not go to another elimination. Twice, they narrowly avoided pie launchers. The process was excruciatingly slow. Finally, they looked back and saw that they were halfway up Mount Gahkah-Dew. The Wallabies, while gaining ground, were only a third of the way.

* * *

Confessional: Lain

"I'm kind of wondering how they're so behind."

* * *

The answer, of course, was Brittany.

"So, like…" Brittany said, walking alongside her team and not carrying a thing, "what are we doing?"

"Carrying this giant box up a hill!" Winona growled. "What did you think?"

"Hey!" Taylor snapped at her. "Leave my girl alone."

Brittany, oblivious, kept talking. "Okay, but like, what are we- Oh, look! A flower!"

She stooped down to grab it, and a pie flew directly over her head… into Giuseppe's face. He stumbled and fell, and the box fell with him. The Witless Wallabies were now at the bottom of the hill.

"Brittany!" said half the group, angry with her.

"Giuseppe!" said the other half.

Winona had finally had enough of it. "SHUT UP! All of you! We are getting this box up that hill, now!"

"You can't tell me what to do," Koh said. She was silenced by a glare from Winona.

* * *

Confessional: Koh

"I'm picking my battles right now. But as it stands, Winona's days are numbered."

* * *

"Ready?" Winona said. "Run! Hup-two, hup-two, hup-two, hup-two!"

They ran… and ran… and ran. The Wallabies made it halfway up. Then they passed the Kangaroos. Then…

"We're at the top!" Taylor cried, before promptly collapsing.

* * *

Confessional: Winona

"See? These weaklings are stronger than they thought."

* * *

They looked at the hint again.

 _Nausea._

 _Also, Luck._

 _Also, Elements._

 _Finally, Victory._

"Well," Brad said, "that's impossible."

They looked at the lock. There were seven rotating wheels, with the numbers 0-9 on them. It was obvious that the hint would be necessary.

Koh looked at the hint, before immediately reaching out and trying to spin the wheels.. "Nausea has six letters… Luck has four…"

She worked her way through until she had them all in place. The final product was: _6487000._ She pulled on the lock.

Nothing.

"Try using the 'Alsos' and the 'Finally'," someone suggested.

Koh tried again, rearranging the lock until it read _6444877._ Still nothing.

By this point, the Kempt Kangaroos had finally made it up the hill as well. Poor Cole was so plastered with pies that he looked like a meringue. They set to work on their lock, but tried a different approach than their opposition.

"I think the four words represent something," Cole whispered. "Like… there are four elements and stuff."

"Good thinking, Cole," Lain complimented. "You're very smart, you know that?"

* * *

Confessional: Lain

"If I want this guy as an alliance partner, I'm going to have to butter him up, and I know exactly what he likes," she taps her skull. "It's all in here."

* * *

Confessional: Olivia

Olivia is clenching her fists angrily.

* * *

"So… let's see. Luck?" Lain threw the question out.

"Seven," Joshua immediately said. "I've seen enough American TV to know this,"

Lain turned the wheel. "Victory?"

Logan looked lost in thought. He then spoke up. "Either one or six, according to my process of elimination. When you achieve victory, you are number one, but there were six contestants on Team Victory on Total Drama: World Tour."

Cole spoke up. "This is a new season with new people. I don't think Chris was expecting us to recall past seasons. It's one, right Olivia?"

No response. Cole sighed.

"Okay… and Nausea. Nausea… um... Anyone?" Cole asked.

Joshua brightened. "Six!"

"Six?" The others stared.

Joshua didn't lose his nerve as everyone looked at him. "When you're nauseous, you're six, right? It seems like the kind of English thing Chris would do."

Logan actually smiled. "I think you mean, _when you're nauseous, you're SICK,_ but you're right! Your lack of English knowledge actually helped us!"

"Of course it did! I am The King, after all."

The others rolled their eyes as Lain entered the numbers. _6741000._ She pulled on the lock. Still nothing.

"Try spacing out the zeroes," Logan insistently urged. Lain switched the combination to _6070401_ and pulled. Nothing again. This was going to take a while.

On the Witless Wallabies' side, things were going about as terribly. They were still using the number of letters in the words.

"Put the words in alphabetical order!" someone said desperately. Koh lined them up to read _4487467,_ but that didn't work. Neither did numerical order- _4446778._

"Maybe the words represent a number," Marisa, anxious, suggested.

"No," Giuseppe said flatly. "It's too late to change our minds. It's all or nothing."

Marisa huffed, but stayed quiet.

"Argh!" Koh and Lain, on opposite sides, cried at the same time. "We're missing something!"

Olivia, tired of this, pointed to Lain. Her team stopped- it was the first she'd moved since she made it to the top of the hill. She pointed to the hint- no, not just the hint, a word. _Also._ Olivia held up two fingers.

"Too! Two!" Cole said. "Also means too! Which means that finally means a number… the last number that we can use! Nine! Enter it! Quick! _6272491!_ "

Lain turned the wheels as she spoke. "You're a genius, Cole! We couldn't have done it without you!"

Cole grinned. Then, he grabbed the lock, and pulled straight down…

Meanwhile, The Witless Wallabies had come across a similar revelation.

They were all thinking of ways that the numbers would work when Giuseppe finally thought of an answer. "Guys! It's syllables, not letters!"

"Good thinking," Brad said. Koh spun the wheels and gestured for Giuseppe to open the lock. He looked at the combination- _2212333-_ and yanked it down…

The camera showed a close-up of one of the locks opening and the other staying in place. Then, it zoomed out to show the winning team…

...The Kempt Kangaroos! They hooted and hollered, excitement dancing across their faces.

Then, they looked inside the box and things got even better- inside was a giant package of hot chocolate powder and mountains of marshmallows! There were even paper cups! To people who had been living on an island, those luxuries were just that- luxurious.

They cheered harder than ever while the Witless Wallabies slumped- reasonably so, since they would be going to elimination for the first time .

 _Location: Camp Wollobi_

 _Competitors: Taylor, Brad, Giuseppe_

* * *

"So, alliance. Our first big decision. How do we vote?"

Brad, Taylor and Giuseppe were a camp discussing plans- the calm before the storm.

"Two things are for certain- we need all of us to vote the same way," Giuseppe said as he held a beetle, "and Taylor's going to need to use his vote steal, because they're all coming after me,"

"True," Brad said. "I think our smartest move is Brittany,"

" _What?"_ Taylor was shocked. "I haven't gotten together with her yet!"

"I agree, Brad," Giuseppe said. Taylor looked at him. "Sorry, but she's our weakest player."

"Koh told me to do anything for her! Voting Brittany off is, like, the exact opposite!"

"You can look her up online after the competition. But this is the only way the alliance stays intact," Brad's voice turned hard. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Taylor replied glumly.

 _Location: Camp Kahn'gru_

 _Competitors: Cole, Olivia_

* * *

"Good job at the challenge today," Cole, sipping hot chocolate said to Olivia. The others had left, leaving an awkward scene.

Olivia stayed motionless.

 _Look, I'm sorry if I overstepped,_ Cole signed. _I just want to know you better._

Olivia slowly brought her right hand's fingers to her forehead and then brought them down, sticking out the thumb and pinky and pulling in the rest. _Why?_

 _Because you're awesome, and smart, and a great person._ Cole signed honestly. He hadn't noticed that his hot chocolate had spilled.

Olivia paused, like she didn't know what to make of that. Then, she signed one more sentence. _I came here to escape him._

Then, as quick as a flash, she ran away.

 _Location: K'wala Campfire_

 _Competitors: Witless Wallabies_

* * *

"Well, look who finally decided to show up," Chris said. He and The Witless Wallabies were at the elimination ceremony.

"Let's take a moment to review the challenge. You had to carry a giant box up a hill, which was _hilarious_ to watch. Your team had all the strong people, and yet, so many pies!" Chris sighed. "You were the first up the hill, but then, you had to unlock the box, and you didn't. That was entirely Giuseppe's fault, guys. If he had listened to Marisa, you might have won.

"But then," he continued, "Brittany didn't do anything at all. Is that better? Worse? We're about to find out. It's time to cast your votes. Brad, you're first."

Brad entered the hut. He then wrote down Brittany's name and showed it to the camera.

Koh was next. She wrote _Giuseppe_ on the paper and left.

Giuseppe was next. "It's all up to you, Taylor, _amico."_

Marisa was after him. She took very little time writing a name down, and smiled as she showed it to the camera. "I've always wanted to do this!"

Taylor came after her. He had his head down as he wrote down a name. He sighed and left.

Winona was last. "Sorry, Italy, but you screwed up big time."

Once they were finished, Chris brought the votes to the campfire. "I'll now read the votes, but before I do… does anyone have a secret advantage they would like to play?"

Koh looked around at everyone, trying to read them.

Winona sat casually.

Brittany was happily oblivious to the tension.

Marisa glanced at Chris.

Brad and Giuseppe were staring at Taylor.

Taylor reached into his pocket…

...and pulled out his advantage.

"I'd like to play this, Chris," he said, tossing it over.

Chris examined it. "I, Chris McLean, certify this as an Official Secret Advantage!" he bellowed for effect. "Whose vote are you going to steal?"

"I, Chris, am going to steal Brad's vote." Taylor said smugly.

* * *

Confessional: Giuseppe

" _Brad's_ vote?"

* * *

Confessional: Brad

" _Brad's_ vote?"

* * *

"Interesting!" Chris said, noting Giuseppe and Brad who were staring daggers at the athlete. "Well, while you cast an extra vote, I'll throw Brad's into the fire. Go ahead."

Taylor went into the hut, came back, and sat down. Chris took out a paper and threw it into the flames.

" _Now_ I'll read the votes!" Chris said. "One vote for… Brittany!" he glanced at them. "Now, generally this would be the part where I go back and forth, dramatically creating tension. I can't do that, however…"

"...because the other six votes are all for Giuseppe!" Chris finished. "Which means you are our twelfth place contestant. Now, you must take the Skydive of Terrible Horrible Agony! Are you ready?"

He nodded. As Giuseppe walked away, he turned to Brad. "Win this for me, man."

Giuseppe walked out of focus and Chris looked at the camera. "Only eleven remain! After this shocking twist, how will Taylor fare? Will Lain convince Cole to ally with her? And who will be leaving next on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"The K'wala Islands!"

* * *

Final Confessional: Giuseppe

"Well, this sucks. Gutsy move from Taylor though. I genuinely hope it works out with Brittany. I'm glad that this happened for me. And who knows? Maybe I'll be back…."

* * *

 **Well, well, well! Shocking exit, I know. Thank you, Liz, for submitting such a great character! I was genuinely planning on eliminating Brittany at this point, but then I thought Taylor wouldn't want to give up on his crush so easily. Stay tuned for more!**

 _The Votes:_

 _Brad voted for... Giuseppe (vote stolen by Taylor)_

 _Giuseppe voted for... Brittany_

 _Taylor voted for... Giuseppe_

 _Brittany voted for... Giuseppe_

 _Koh voted for... Giuseppe_

 _Marisa voted for... Giuseppe_

 _Winona voted for... Giuseppe_

 _14th Place: Harald (3-2-1 vote)_

 _13th Place: Pearl (2-4 vote; secret advantage played)_

 _12th Place: Giuseppe (6-1 vote)_


	7. Ep6: Murder, They Ate

_Last Time on Total Drama: The K'wala Islands:_

 _Our twelve remaining contestants had their brains and brawn tested in our challenge- carrying a heavy box up a hill and solving a puzzle to unlock it! The Kempt Kangaroos were last to arrive, but because of- and I can't believe I'm saying this- Joshua's quick thinking, they were able to win! On the relationship side of things, Cole goofed up so hard that Olivia ran away from him, and Taylor continually failed to get Brittany's attention. In the elimination, both Giuseppe and Brittany were on the chopping block. Brad's alliance planned to send Brittany home, but Taylor used his secret advantage to send Giuseppe, his alliance partner, packing instead. Crazy!_

 _Eleven are left! With only Lain's advantage in play, who will leave next on…_

 _Total!_

 _Drama!_

 _The K'wala Islands!_

 _-Theme Plays-_

 **Theme Song: Tuxedo- Street Clerks (2015)**

The view pans to show the entirety of the K'wala Islands. K'wala island is in the center, Kahn'gru island is to the southwest, and Wollobi Island is to the southeast.

 _-Get up and run, Tuxedo, you've still got time.-_

The view zooms in to show Chris standing on K'wala dock. He waves. Then, behind him, Cole trips into him and the two fall off the dock. Behind them, Pearl is trying to give Giuseppe hand sanitizer.

 _-Forget your sorrow and leave all your past behind.-_

The camera goes past them and into the brush of K'wala island. Winona and Taylor are arm wrestling on a stump. Brittany is behind Taylor, using waving pom poms and cheering him on.

 _-You have a chance to take that can make things right.-_

The camera pans upwards and zooms to the top of the Lake Gellafiche Boxing Ring. Joshua is waving a hand in front of Olivia's face. She doesn't move. The camera moves sideways to show Marisa watching. Brad is looking at her, but when she turns around, he pretends to casually walk, and falls off the ring. (This part happens quickly)

 _-Don't let it pass you by…-_

The camera moves down to the bottom of the ring. Harald is there, laughing maniacally. Koh rolls her eyes and pulls out a knife. Brad then falls onto Harald, and Koh doubles over in laughter.

 _-Don't let it pass you by.-_

The view changes to show the campers at the elimination. Lain and Logan are in the seats closest to the center. Logan notices her and tries to run, but she catches him and kicks him in his family jewels.

The logo is shown: Total Drama: The K'wala Islands.

 **End Theme**

 _Location: Camp Wollobi_

 _Competitors: Taylor, Koh_

* * *

Koh was sitting at camp, reading a book. It looked well-worn, like she had it for a while. She heard a rustling noise, looked up, and saw Taylor approach.

She frowned- Taylor, of all people, was the least likely to visit her, except for Winona.

"What are you reading?" Taylor, trying to break the ice, said. Koh flipped her book so that he could see the cover- _The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy._

"Hey," he brightened, "that's my favorite book!"

"Mine too," Koh didn't smile, but her expression softened. "My dad gave it to me before… " she trailed off. "What do you want?"

Taylor looked a little embarrassed. "I was kind of hoping for… relationship advice."

Koh barked a laugh. "Me? Why me?"

"Well, Brad isn't talking to me after the elimination, and Marisa and Winona both seem really unapproachable... " Taylor said. "Plus, you've already helped."

* * *

Confessional: Koh

"Why am I helping Taylor? Maybe because he and Brittany are a cute couple. Maybe because he's one of the people I hate the least. Maybe because he doesn't treat me like a vampire like a lot of people. I don't know."

* * *

"Look," Koh said. "What a girl wants is confidence. During the challenge, go up to her and just say it."

"Okay...okay!" Taylor clapped excitedly. "Thanks!"

As he ran off, Koh allowed herself a small smile."No problem." she said after he was gone.

 _Location: Unidentified Cave_

 _Competitors: Olivia_

* * *

Olivia sat alone in a cave, meditating. Her hair was covering her face, but her mouth was moving. No noise was coming out.

Footsteps shook her out of her reverie. It was Cole. He was soaking wet, but otherwise okay. He held two cups of hot chocolate, which they had won in the previous challenge.

 _You know,_ he signed, putting the drinks down, _you're not making it easy to talk._

 _Come in,_ Olivia said.

Cole walked in the cave and his jaw dropped.

On the walls were giant murals and paintings of people, places, everything. It made the place look surreal. On the left there were various locations. The islands. The ring. The river. On the right, Olivia's team, the Kenpt Kangaroos all stood on a painted dock, palling around. In the painting, Cole had his arm around Olivia. Decorated throughout the room were various other symbols and logos.

"Wow…" Cole was shocked. "You did all this?"

 _It lets me take out my feelings,_ Olivia shrugged. _Anger. Hate. Jealousy._

 _I get it,_ Cole replied. _These are beautiful._ He walked over to the image of their team, where Painting Cole has his arm around Painting Olivia.

 _So,_ Cole signed. _You said you came here to escape 'him'. Who's that?_

Olivia remained immobile.

 _Fine. I'll talk first._ Cole said. _When I was eight, my mom went off to serve in Afghanistan. I went to live with my Grandpa, because my dad was never around._

He took in a breath and continued. _Then, one day, we got a letter. My Grandpa told me that my mom had been wounded in combat. A grenade. She came back six months later, completely deaf. I…_ he faltered.

 _That's when you learned sign language,_ Olivia finished. _To help your mom._

 _My point is,_ Cole said, _we don't have to hide anything. We're friends, right?_

 _Yes,_ Olivia said. If she had spoken, her tone would have been bitter. _Friends._

They might have talked for hours if Chris' voice hadn't come over a loudspeaker. "Competitors! Report to the K'wala Campfire immediately! And wear something fancy!"

 _Location: K'wala Campfire_

 _Competitors: All Remaining_

* * *

"Before we start the challenge, say hello to the Italian-free Witless Wallabies!" Chris said. They were at the path that led to the campfire. It was an odd scene- everyone was literally all dressed up with no place to go.

"Giuseppe, eh?" Logan asked. "Thought it'd be Ditzy McCheerful"

"Ooh!" Brittany squealed. "Is there another competitor?"

Chris snapped his fingers. "Focus! We have a dinner party to go to! And I've invited some guests…"

They walked into the clearing. "Say hello to… Owen! Gwen! Beth! Alejandro! Cameron! Mike! Zoey! Sky! Geoff! And… Where's Duncan?"

The previous finalists all looked downcast. Gwen spoke up. "Duncan has been murdered."

This was meant with surprised gasps. " _Murdered?_ "

"At least," Chris said, "he has for this challenge. And one of these nine finalists is the murderer! Listen up if you want to discover... Who Dunnit!"

 _Challenge Info:_

 _Duncan has been murdered, and one of the Total Drama Classic Competitors is the murderer! To discover clues, which can be used to eliminate suspects, teams will need to finish a course of the meal in an allotted amount of time. If they finish the dish, they will receive a clue. Once they have collected enough clues to make their accusation, they will stand up and say it out loud. However, an incorrect guess will automatically lose the challenge._

 _The Suspects:_

 _Owen, The Party Guy_

 _Gwen, The Loner_

 _Beth, The Wannabe_

 _Alejandro, The Arch Villain_

 _Cameron, The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy_

 _Mike, The Multiple Personality Disorder_

 _Zoey, The Indie Chick_

 _Sky, The Athlete_

 _Geoff, The Funniest Guy Around_

"And, to start off," Chris concluded, "here is clue number one!"

He handed Marisa and Lain the first clue. The teams pored over it.

" _Sky and Duncan have never met before this dinner,"_ it read.

"Guys," Lain whispered. "It's Cameron. They're all feeling it."

"I don't know…" Joshua said skeptically.

"Come on! You believe me, right, Cole?" Lain asked, slipping her arm through his.

* * *

Confessional: Lain

"Let the record show that I do this only to gain an ally. If I can break up Cole and Olivia, even better. Honestly, I don't know if it's all the time I'm spending around Logan or what, but I'm feeling a little mischievous tonight."

* * *

"Uh… well..." Cole started, looking at Olivia. He was interrupted by Chris, in a server's uniform, carrying to pans of… of…

"Your appetizer- boiled fish eyeballs! And, you have exactly ten minutes to finish them all," Chris tapped his watch, "starting now!"

He handed them the trays, which were piled high with small orbs that glistened green. The Kempt Kangaroos, eager to win, began to eat, stuffing mouthful after mouthful. They had no concern for politeness; there was a challenge to win. Only Olivia abstained.

On the Witless Wallabies' side, things were not going as well. Nobody except Taylor was eating, and he could only go so fast.

* * *

Confessional: Winona

"Even I draw the line at eyes."

* * *

"Come on, guys!" Taylor said through a mouthful of fish. He was met with a list of excuses, and nobody moved. But he kept going, stuffing more and more in his mouth until-

"Time!" Chris said. "Who finished?"

"We did!" Lain cheered. "And it was all because of Cole!"

"Well I-" Cole began. He was cut off again.

"Then here is your next clue," Chris said, handing it to Logan. "Feel free to read it."

The five looked at the next clue. " _Owen was out partying when Duncan was murdered."_ Logan read. "Sounds legit."

"It's Cameron, guys!" Lain said again. "They're all sending suspicious waves of emotion towards him!"

Cole was about to say something, when he was interrupted yet again.

"Next course, your salad!"

* * *

Confessional: Cole

"What are the chances of that happening _three times_?"

* * *

Chris brought out a salad, which, for all practical purposes, looked normal. "Of course, this is made with _Puka Puka_ leaves, Red Demon peppers, and rosemary."

"Not rosemary!" Joshua exclaimed. Then he looked at everyone's confused glances. "What?"

The Kempt Kangaroos and Taylor began to dig in. It was nightmarish- the peppers burned, the leaves were itchy and bitter, and Joshua recoiled at the taste of rosemary. Still, they persevered, and when Chris called, "Time!" the Kangaroos gained another hint.

" _Mike was at a movie when Duncan was murdered."_ Logan read.

"It's CAMERON!" Lain practically shouted. "For God's sake!"

* * *

Confessional: Lain

"Logan is definitely rubbing off on me,"

* * *

"I think that-" Cole started to say. He was- shocker- interrupted by Chris.

"Next course, my guests!" Chris said emphatically. And so it went.

The Kempt Kangaroos ate plate after plate of really disgusting foods, gaining every hint, while Taylor tried to win for his team. He couldn't. After every course, another person or two were scratched off the list.

 _Alejandro and Duncan made up after Total Drama: All Stars._

 _Zoey and Duncan have always been on good terms._

 _Gwen was at the library when Duncan was murdered._

Soon, only three Classic Competitors still remained as suspects: Geoff, Beth, and Cameron.

Lain and Taylor were essentially shouting at their teams.

"IT'S CAMERON! IT'S CAMERON!" Lain kept saying. Nobody would commit.

"Come on guys, eat! I can't do it all myself!" Taylor was saying. His team wouldn't even touch the food.

* * *

Confessional: Lain

"I try to be a good person. But nobody is listening! Sometimes, you have to be a little competitive. It's out of character, but this competition is bringing out my dark side!"

* * *

Confessional: Taylor

"What are the chances that I get stuck on a team with _five people_ who have weak stomachs? Honestly!"

* * *

"One more course?" Cole asked. "I just-"

"Your dessert!" Chris said. "Please enjoy our deep-fried greyish slop a la mode on the house! And know that this is the last course! Ten minutes… go!"

Taylor couldn't even start to eat. He just fell on the ground, holding his stomach. "I'm sick…"

His team looked up. "Come on, guys." Koh said. "We owe this one to him. Besides, it's deep-fried."

Nobody disagreed. They all picked up their forks and started to eat, mouthful after mouthful. It was horrendous, and everyone needed to stop at least once, but then-

"Done!" Winona shouted.

"Us too," Logan declared.

Chris came out, holding two hints. "Congratulations! Now, whoever wants to make the accusation, stand up when you're ready."

They read the final hint. _Geoff and Bridgette were on a date when Duncan was murdered._

Lain tried to stay calm. "Can I say it now?" she asked, her voice deadly quiet.

Logan started to say, "I think we should discuss-"

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Lain shouted. She went and punched Logan in the stomach,stood on the table and yelled.

"The Kempt Kangaroos think it's Cameron!" she said, as Logan lay on the ground, whimpering.

Cameron stood up, spread his arms wide and said…

…"No."

"No?!" Lain asked, confused.

"No," Cameron repeated. "The murderer was Beth, which you would have known if you had looked carefully at your plates, which displayed her name. You didn't, though, and now you have lost the challenge for your team."

Duncan- thankfully alive- walked into the clearing. "That's right, losers. You've been fooled!"

"But- but- you were all sending waves of suspicion towards Cameron!" Lain weakly protested.

Beth spoke up. "That was to fool you, silly! Chris told us about the emotional reading thing."

"No!" Lain said. "This can't- I'm not-"

"Yes, you are." Duncan said. "Please report to the K'wala Campfire immediately. I wonder who's getting the boot?"

Everybody looked at Lain.

 _Location: Camp Wollobi_

 _Competitors: Taylor, Brittany_

* * *

Brittany was sitting on her hammock, playing with her pom poms. "Poof! Poof!"

When she looked over, she saw Taylor coming right towards her. She sat up.

Taylor came up to her. "Brittany, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?" she smiled.

"I, er… well, you see, um… when two people… I mean… and the show… and-" Taylor stumbled over his words.

Brittany's grin widened. She laughed. "That's so funny! Do it again!"

Taylor stopped. "What?"

"The words thing! Do it again!"

"Actually… I have to go." Taylor turned and ran.

* * *

Confessional: Taylor

"Koh said I need to show Brittany I'm confident. But I can't even think when I'm around her! What am I going to do?"

* * *

 _Location: K'wala Campfire_

 _Competitors: Kempt Kangaroos_

* * *

"Wow, you really screwed up."

The team and Chris were at the campfire ceremony again.

"You had it!" Chris said. "Then you let it slip away! I don't think we've ever had a team perform so poorly in the history of Total Drama!"

"We get it, Chris," Lain sighed.

"Do you, though? Because you completely botched it so badly that-"

"Hey. Give her a break." Logan said.

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"Anything that can make me look better in the public eye, like that, deems me a better person. So, why not?"

* * *

"Alright." Chris grumbled. "I was hoping to insult her more, but, by all means, cast your votes. Lain, after you."

Lain walked into the hut. "I messed up. I really did. This is for the best."

Logan went next. "Sorry, psychic."

Then Cole. He wrote down a name silently.

Then Olivia. She also was silent- obviously.

Joshua was last. He smiled as he wrote down a name.

Once the votes were cast, Chris grabbed them and was about to read them. "Does anyone want to play a secret advantage?"

Logan stayed still.

Joshua looked at Lain.

Cole fell off his stump.

Olivia watched him.

Lain bent over…

...to tie her shoe. She didn't say anything.

"I'll read the votes then," Chris said, "as if I really need to."

"The first vote is for… Lain."

"And…"

"So are the rest of them. Lain, you're our eleventh place competitor. It's the Skydive of Terrible Horrible Agony for you, girl."

Lain stood up, looking unsurprised but disappointed. "I'm sorry for how I acted, everyone. My competitive side got the better of me."

With that, she walked towards the helicopter.

"Now that Lain is gone, we have our top ten!" Chris declared. "Will Taylor and Brittany _ever_ get together? Will Logan keep up his ruse? Will the Kangaroos win for once? And with no secret advantages in play, will the power shift? Find out next time on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"The K'wala Islands!"

* * *

Final Confessional: Lain

"I messed up. I think everyone's natural competitive sides got to me. I'd like to apologize for the way I acted, and-" she reaches into her pocket and pulls out the secret advantage. "I wish I got to use this. Oh well."

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"Finally, Lain's out. Turns out I didn't have to do anything! This is a win-win!" his laughter slowly trails off.

* * *

 **There it is! This chapter was weird, I know. But I had always planned for Lain's competitive side to be her undoing. Thanks for a great character! As usual, the poll is updated and the audition video posted. Stay tuned!**

 _The votes:_

 _Cole voted for… Lain_

 _Logan voted for… Lain_

 _Joshua voted for… Lain_

 _Lain voted for… Lain_

 _Olivia voted for...Lain_

 _14th Place: Harald (3-2-1 vote)_

 _13th Place: Pearl (2-4 vote; secret advantage played)_

 _12th Place: Giuseppe (6-1 vote)_

 _11th Place: Lain (5-0 vote)_


	8. Ep7: What Happens In The Forest- Part 1

_Last Time on Total Drama: The K'wala Islands:_

 _I formally invited our top eleven to a dinner party with many of our Total Drama finalists! Not all of them, though… because Duncan was murdered! (At least, he was for the challenge). To gain clues, contestants had to eat their way through some truly disgusting courses! The competition brought out Lain's competitive side, and she tried to play with Cole's emotions to gain him as an ally. Boo! Taylor tried to tell Brittany how he felt, again. He failed, again. In the end, Lain's dark side was her undoing, losing her team the challenge and sending her home in a unanimous vote._

 _Ten remain! Who will succeed and who will suck? Find out on…_

 _Total!_

 _Drama!_

 _The K'wala Islands!_

 _-Theme Plays-_

 **Theme Song: Tuxedo- Street Clerks (2015)**

The view pans to show the entirety of the K'wala Islands. K'wala island is in the center, Kahn'gru island is to the southwest, and Wollobi Island is to the southeast.

 _-Get up and run, Tuxedo, you've still got time.-_

The view zooms in to show Chris standing on K'wala dock. He waves. Then, behind him, Cole trips into him and the two fall off the dock. Behind them, Pearl is trying to give Giuseppe hand sanitizer.

 _-Forget your sorrow and leave all your past behind.-_

The camera goes past them and into the brush of K'wala island. Winona and Taylor are arm wrestling on a stump. Brittany is behind Taylor, using waving pom poms and cheering him on.

 _-You have a chance to take that can make things right.-_

The camera pans upwards and zooms to the top of the Lake Gellafiche Boxing Ring. Joshua is waving a hand in front of Olivia's face. She doesn't move. The camera moves sideways to show Marisa watching. Brad is looking at her, but when she turns around, he pretends to casually walk away and falls off the ring. (This part happens quickly)

 _-Don't let it pass you by…-_

The camera moves down to the bottom of the ring. Harald is there, laughing maniacally. Koh rolls her eyes and pulls out a knife. Brad then falls onto Harald, and Koh doubles over in laughter.

 _-Don't let it pass you by.-_

The view changes to show the campers at the elimination. Lain and Logan are in the seats closest to the center. Logan notices her and tries to run, but she catches him and kicks him in his family jewels.

The logo is shown: Total Drama: The K'wala Islands.

 **End Theme**

 _Location: Camp Wollobi_

 _Competitors: Winona, Marisa, Brad_

* * *

Winona, Brad, and Marisa were relaxing at camp after a long challenge. They were casually joking around, relieved to have won again.

"So then," Winona said, "I say, 'well, it's a good thing you're already at a hospital,' and I punch his lights out!"

Marisa and Brad laughed at the story. The tension between the two was evident, but they did their best to ignore it.

"So," Winona began, sliding a few hot dogs onto a stick, "when are you two going to get together?"

Marisa looked surprised, and Brad horrified.

"Get together?" Marisa said. "With Brad?"

"Yeah, you dummies! It's obvious that Brad had a mega-crush on you from day one, and-"

" _Winona!_ " Brad shouted. "You can't- I just-" he turned to Marisa. "I don't like you at all!"

* * *

Confessional: Brad

"Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say..."

* * *

Marisa looked at Brad, tears in her eyes. "Well, you're a jerk!" she said as she ran away.

Brad slowly turned to Winona. "What did you _do_?"

"What did I do? I gave you a gentle nudge. _You_ just went and stomped on the poor girl's heart, you moron," Winona rolled her eyes. "So you better go and apologize!"

"A- a _gentle nudge?_ " Brad said, raising his voice. "You just revealed I have feelings for her on national television! I was fine before you did that!"

"Maybe if you didn't push everyone away, I wouldn't have needed to do that!"

"Push everyone away?" Brad repeated.

"Yes! Just look at Taylor! You haven't talked to him since Giuseppe's elimination! Or Koh! You won't even go in a thirty-meter range of her! Or even me! You're trying to get away from me as we speak!"

Brad fell silent.

Thirty uncomfortable seconds passed before he spoke. "You're right. Christ, what was I thinking? I have to- to- to-"

"Give her time," Winona said with surprising gentleness. "Apologize when she can hear you."

"And until then?" Brad asked.

"Figure out how you're going to do that."

Brad stared at her. Sometimes wisdom came from the strangest places.

 _Location: Lake Gellafiche_

 _Competitors: Kempt Kangaroos_

* * *

"Man, now that Lain's gone, I'm sleeping easier, eh?" Logan said, trying to cheer up the group. They were lying on the beach.

"Yeah… I guess…" Cole said.

"But we keep losing, Leugen!" Joshua sighed.

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"So, I'm trying to be kind to the team, so nobody votes me off. But in all honesty, it's kind of hard when we can't win."

* * *

"I suppose so. But, our last loss was Lain's fault, so maybe now that she's gone, we'll have better luck." Logan said.

"Maybe," Cole agreed. "So, Joshua. I'm curious. Why do you call yourself The King?"

Joshua sat up, eager to tell the story. "So, when I moved to Canada, I didn't know anyone, and I didn't speak English. My dads-"

"Dads?" Cole asked, interrupting.

"Yah. My dads were always encouraging me to make friends, but I really couldn't. Then one day, I'm walking home from school, and there's this girl, Tina Miller, who's in front of me. Tina's the most popular at school because she's smart, athletic, and nice. But she's crossing the street, and she drops her phone. When she goes to pick it up, this huge bus comes barreling down the street!" Joshua spread his arms wide to exaggerate. Even Olivia was listening now.

"So, I drop my backpack, run over, and push her out of the way, and the bus hits me. Hours later I'm in a hospital, with casts on my arms and one leg. Tina's there, and, though I might have been hallucinating, she says, 'You're my hero. You're my king.' When I got back to school, the nickname stuck."

"Wow," Cole said, incredulous. "If I tried that, I'd have tripped on the sidewalk! What happened to the girl?"

"Still dating," Joshua said with a grin.

"That's awesome, Joshua!" Logan said.

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"I don't believe a word of Joshua's story, but I'll humor him."

* * *

"I know. I'm pretty great." Joshua said. "Now, I'm swimming. Who's joining me?"

 _Location: K'wala Forest- North_

 _Competitors: All_

* * *

"Welcome to the forest, top ten!" Chris said excitedly. "Say hello to the Lain-less Kangaroos!"

"Hello, Lain-less Kangaroos!" Brittany said enthusiastically, waving.

Chris ignored her. "So, Brad! How's the love life going?"

"Go die in a hole, McLean," Brad muttered without looking up.

"Touchy! Anyway, I suppose you want to know your next challenge, right?"

The contestants- save for Brad and Marisa- nodded eagerly.

"Then listen up!"

 _Challenge Info:_

 _There are six Classic Competitors roaming K'wala Forest. Each one is worth a certain amount of points. Contestants must work together in pairs to capture them using whatever means necessary and bring them back to where they started, gaining the team however many points the competitor is worth. Whichever team scores more points will win the challenge._

 _The Targets:_

 _Tyler, The Jock- 1 point_

 _Scott, The Devious- 1 point_

 _Eva, The Female Bully- 1 point_

 _Jo, The Take-No-Prisoners Jock-ette- 3 points_

 _Jasmine, The Australian Outback Girl- 3 points_

 _Shawn, The Zombie Conspiracy Nut- 5 points_

"And, as an added bonus…" Chris paused for suspense.

"There will be three secret advantages hidden in K'wala Forest! These are the last ones that will be available to obtain, so it would be in your best interest to, I don't know, _get them!_ " Chris said obviously.

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"I need one of those advantages. I don't care what I have to do, but I need one."

* * *

Confessional: Koh

"Kidnapping? This is my kind of challenge."

* * *

"You'll have thirty seconds to get in pairs, starting… now!"

On the Kempt Kangaroos' side, things went smoothly. Olivia paired up with Cole and Logan with Joshua.

On the Witless Wallabies' side, things did not go well. Winona refused to go with Koh, Brad kept his distance from Marisa, and Taylor was too nervous to go with Brittany, creating three awkward standoffs where nobody would move.

Brad looked at Winona and came to a decision. He stepped right up to Koh and asked, "May I?"

* * *

Confessional: Winona

"He's learning."

* * *

Brittany decided to go with Marisa, leaving Winona and Taylor together.

"And… time!" Chris said. "Now that you've done that… Logan, Cole, Taylor, Brad, and Marisa, please move one spot over!"

There was a lot of grumbling as the pairs switched up. Because of the switch, Logan was now with Olivia, Cole with Joshua, Marisa with Koh, Brad with Winona, and a nervous Taylor with Brittany.

"Um...hi?" Taylor said to Brittany.

"I'll keep a running total of points, which, through my fourth-wall-breaking powers, will be displayed in writing, like such:" Chris somehow gestured to the bolded text below his dialogue.

 **Kempt Kangaroos 0, Witless Wallabies 0**

"Is that clear?" Chris asked. Without waiting for an answer, he pulled out an air horn. "Go!"

The horn sounded, and the teams were off.

 _Location: K'wala Forest: Northeast_

 _Competitors: Cole, Joshua_

* * *

"Sh," Cole whispered. "I hear someone."

The two had slowly made their way east, careful not to make a sound- although, that was difficult when Cole kept falling. Still, he kept moving.

They heard a rustle. Then, a figure walked by, humming to himself.

"Wait for it… wait for it… NOW!" Cole shouted. Joshua leaped at the figure, who yelled and tried to run. It was no use- Joshua tackled him and knocked him to the ground, where he got a look at his face. It was Tyler.

"Let's drag you back to… Hey, where were we supposed to go?" Cole asked Joshua, who was tying the jock up.

"Um… The K'wala Dock I think," Joshua replied.

"Okay! Let's go!" Cole said happily as the two boys dragged Tyler away.

 _Location: K'wala Forest- Center_

 _Competitors: Winona, Brad, Taylor, Brittany_

* * *

Four of the Witless Wallabies were trying a different strategy- building a trap. Brad and Taylor, who were still not speaking to each other, were digging a hole while Winona and Brittany collected sticks and leaves.

As the boys dug, Brad looked up at Taylor. "Hey," he began awkwardly. "I'm sorry I pushed you away after Giuseppe's elimination."

Taylor stopped digging. "My fault, man. I betrayed Giuseppe."

"Yeah, but if we didn't try to vote Brittany, you wouldn't have needed to."

"Still," Taylor said. "blame me all you want."

Brad grabbed his shovel and hit Taylor in the back of the head- not painfully so, but hard enough to hurt.

"Ow," Taylor said, clutching his head. "What was that for?"

"Just let me freaking apologize, T-Dog!" Brad said jokingly.

Taylor chuckled. "Fine. Now let's keep digging."

From far away, Winona watched with satisfaction.

 _Location: K'wala Forest- Northeast_

 _Competitors: Marisa, Koh_

* * *

"And then, I just start getting my hopes up, and he says, 'I don't like you at all!'" Marisa was saying to Koh.

"Ugh," Koh groaned. "Boys can be such idiots. Makes me glad I'm single."

"So I ran away and-"

"Shut up!" Koh growled suddenly.

"What?" Marisa asked.

"Sh! There's someone near us!" Koh whispered. She slowly approached a section of bush. At the last second, someone jumped out and ran- it was no use, however, when Koh tackled her. It was Jo.

"Crap!" the jockette shouted, struggling to break free. She couldn't, and soon, Koh and Marisa were dragging her to their starting area, earning them three points.

 **Kempt Kangaroos 0, Witless Wallabies 3**

 _Location: K'wala Forest- East_

 _Competitors: Logan, Olivia_

* * *

The two were walking along without speaking- the few times that Logan tried to make conversation, Olivia didn't reply. They kept walking aimlessly until-

"Sh. I hear someone." Logan said. "I'm going to try and chase them over here, where you can catch them. Okay?"

Olivia nodded.

Logan crept around a tree and out of sight. When the camera followed him, however, he stepped over to a tree, reached inside, and pulled out a bottle with a scroll inside- a secret advantage.

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"Score!"

* * *

He stuffed the scroll in his back pocket. "Sorry, Olivia. They got away. Let's keep moving." Logan said to himself. "Sounds believable."

Suddenly, a figure appeared. They started to run away, but Logan, to his surprise, chased them all the way to his partner. Olivia jumped on them with enormous strength and tied them down.

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"Was that good luck or what?"

* * *

Soon, the pair was dragging Eva to the starting area. They roughly threw the weightlifter into a clearing, before walking off again.

 **Kempt Kangaroos 1, Witless Wallabies 3**

 _Location: K'wala Dock_

 _Competitors: Cole, Joshua_

* * *

"Are you _sure_ that we're supposed to meet here?" Cole asked. He and Joshua had been waiting for nearly fifteen minutes, with a hog-tied Tyler in tow.

"Yah!" Joshua said. "Chris said, 'Meet at the starting point.' and we started the competition here, so obviously-"

Cole smacked his palm against his forehead. "The starting point of _the challenge!_ We've been going in the wrong direction for an hour!"

"Well, then, let's get moving!" Joshua said, picking up Tyler, who groaned.

 _Location: K'wala Forest- Centre_

 _Competitors: Winona, Brad, Taylor, Brittany_

* * *

"And…" Winona said, piling on the last of the grass on the hole, "Done!"

"Awesome," Taylor said. "Now we wait."

"Winona and I can go ahead," Brad suggested, "while you two wait here. Sounds good?"

Taylor was about to say something, but changed his mind, nodding. "Sounds good."

The two went ahead, and Brittany and Taylor found a bush to hide in. There was a very awkward tension between them.

"So," Taylor said, "there's something I-"

"No time for that now!" Brittany interrupted. "Look!"

Indeed, Jasmine was coming in their direction. She walked along, looking around, before coming across the hole. She almost stepped in it but pulled her foot back.

"Nice try," she said, walking away, "but you can't fool me in my own country- Woah!" Jasmine went flying into the air, dangling by her foot, which was caught in a snare. The hole had been the distraction for this, the real trap.

Taylor stepped out of the clearing in what he thought was a dramatic way. "Apparently, we can."

* * *

Confessional: Taylor

"That was so cool!" he laughs.

* * *

And, in no time at all, Jasmine was at the clearing.

 **Kempt Kangaroos 1, Witless Wallabies 6**

Taylor and Brittany were about to leave when Cole and Joshua came bumbling through, with Tyler in tow. Poor Tyler looked as though he'd suffered multiple consecutive injuries- which, since he was traveling with Cole, wouldn't have been too far from the truth. The four went their separate ways, trying to find the last two Classic Competitors.

 **Kempt Kangaroos 2, Witless Wallabies 6**

Cole looked behind himself for a quick second- and it was a good thing he did since he saw a secret advantage. When Joshua wasn't looking, he stashed it in his pants, before hurrying along.

* * *

Confessional: Cole

"This could be useful."

* * *

Minutes passed, which, through the magic of editing, seemed like seconds before Olivia and Logan burst through the clearing, with Scott in tow. He had been struggling the whole way, but finally stopped at the clearing.

 **Kempt Kangaroos 3, Witless Wallabies 6**

 _Location: Undisclosed_

 _Competitors: None_

* * *

Chris was sitting in a small shed. In it were monitors of every part of the forest. He picked up a microphone.

"An announcement!" Chris said into the microphone. "Only Shawn is left in the forest now! And, based on the points, whoever nabs him will be the winner!"

He looked at the camera. "Who will that team be? You'll need to wait and see on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"The K'wala Islands!"

* * *

 **Yes, this is another two-part. It needed to be, with all of the personal stuff in it. Two questions for you:**

 **Which team do you want to win this challenge?**

 **Who do you want to get the last secret advantage?**

 **Leave your answers in the reviews or PM them to me… they may be taken into account for part 2!**


	9. Ep8: What Happens In The Forest- Part 2

_Last Time on Total Drama: The K'wala Islands:_

 _After Winona revealed Brad's feelings for Marisa, he denied it, devastating his crush. Taylor, despite his best efforts, still couldn't man up to Brittany! Later, competitors began a challenge forcing them to search the woods in pairs for Classic Competitors. They got to pick their ideal teammate...and I went and switched up the teams! Ha! During the challenge, everybody was found except Shawn, the Zombie Nut. Now, whoever finds him will win for their team!_

 _With two secret advantages found by Logan and Cole, who will obtain the last one? Who will find Shawn? And who will go home next on…_

 _Total!_

 _Drama!_

 _The K'wala Islands!_

-Theme Plays-

Theme Song: Tuxedo- Street Clerks (2015)

The view pans to show the entirety of the K'wala Islands. K'wala island is in the center, Kahn'gru island is to the southwest, and Wollobi Island is to the southeast.

-Get up and run, Tuxedo, you've still got time.-

The view zooms in to show Chris standing on K'wala dock. He waves. Then, behind him, Cole trips into him and the two fall off the dock. Behind them, Pearl is trying to give Giuseppe hand sanitizer.

-Forget your sorrow and leave all your past behind.-

The camera goes past them and into the brush of K'wala island. Winona and Taylor are arm wrestling on a stump. Brittany is behind Taylor, using waving pom poms and cheering him on.

-You have a chance to take that can make things right.-

The camera pans upwards and zooms to the top of the Lake Gellafiche Boxing Ring. Joshua is waving a hand in front of Olivia's face. She doesn't move. The camera moves sideways to show Marisa watching. Brad is looking at her, but when she turns around, he pretends to casually walk, and falls off the ring. (This part happens quickly)

-Don't let it pass you by…-

The camera moves down to the bottom of the ring. Harald is there, laughing maniacally. Koh rolls her eyes and pulls out a knife. Brad then falls onto Harald, and Koh doubles over in laughter.

-Don't let it pass you by.-

The view changes to show the campers at the elimination. Lain and Logan are in the seats closest to the center. Logan notices her and tries to run, but she catches him and kicks him in his family jewels.

The logo is shown: Total Drama: The K'wala Islands.

End Theme

 _Location: K'wala Forest- Southwest_

 _Competitors: Taylor, Brittany_

* * *

"So…" Taylor said awkwardly as the two ambled along. "Dating Anyone?"

He cursed in his head- he hadn't meant for it to come out so bluntly.

"No," Brittany said. "I've had a couple of boyfriends, but none of them really liked me for my personification."

"Oh, good," Taylor said. His eyes widened and he tried to correct himself. "I mean, not good! Good that nobody likes you. No! People like you, just nobody wants to _date_ you! NO! Argh!" He clutched the sides of his head.

As he said this, Brittany watched him curiously. She was about to say something but was cut short when a figure dropped out of the sky. Brittany watched as he ran away, distinctly seeing an orange vest.

"It's Shawn!" she cried. "Come on!"

The two started to run, but it was of no use. Shawn had gotten away.

 _Location: K'wala Forest- East_

 _Competitors: Cole, Joshua_

* * *

"...and, of course, there were the countless times where I won first in track," Joshua was saying.

Cole looked like he was listening, but then, when Joshua looked the other way, he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Confessional: Cole

"When Joshua told me the story about how he saved his girlfriend from being hit by a bus, I was kind of in awe. But now, he's just going on and on about how great he is. He's not very humble."

* * *

"In the last few seconds, I grabbed the football-"

"You said you were playing basketball."

"Right. I grabbed the basketball and scored a three-pointer to-"

"Sh! Shawn!"

Cole nudged his partner and pointed to Shawn, who was walking aimlessly. He was slowly coming towards them.

"Wait for it, and… now!"

The two jumped out and tried to catch Shawn, but he was too fast. The conspiracy theorist used Joshua's momentum to trip him up and threw Cole aside. Then, he picked up Joshua by the scruff of his collar.

"Not today, zombie!" Shawn said as he tossed Joshua aside.

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"Did he say…"

* * *

Shawn was long gone by the time the two boys recovered.

 _Location: K'wala Forest- Northeast_

 _Competitors: Winona, Brad_

* * *

"Have you thought about what I said earlier?" Winona asked. "About figuring out how to apologize?"

"Yeah," Brad said. "Read this," he handed Winona a piece of paper. On it was a poem.

" _I screwed up/And it sucks._ " she read. " _So I'm sorry/Please forgive me._ " Winona looked up. "You can't be serious."

"What's wrong with it?" Brad asked.

"It's terrible!" Winona said. She read another section. " _I was a jerk/My brain didn't work._ You are many things, but a poet is not one of them."

* * *

Confessional: Brad

"I like Winona- she speaks the truth, which I respect. If she says that my poem sucks, it probably does."

* * *

"Fine," Brad said, tossing it away. It landed on a familiar looking bottle.

* * *

Confessional: Brad

"No way."

* * *

Winona noticed it too. She grinned. "Nice find, Brad,"

Brad looked at her. "You're not going to take it? Or use it as blackmail? Or-"

"Nope. I may have a mean streak but I'm not a weasel."

Brad perked up. "That's it! I know how I can apologize!"

 _Location: K'wala Forest- Northwest_

 _Competitors: Logan, Olivia_

* * *

Logan and Olivia were waiting in a clearing, on the assumption that Shawn would be more likely to be found if only one party was moving. Logan felt awkward- since Olivia didn't talk, there was no conversation to be had.

That's not to say that over the last week or two, Olivia hadn't evolved. When she came here, she would only move if she was specifically instructed to. Now she was becoming more animated, freer in her movements and, despite not talking, was developing a personality. Her hair still covered her face, however- not everything had changed.

Logan, on the other hand, was still the conniving guy he was when he came. But one out of two people wasn't bad.

They both seemed lost in thought for a while. Then, when they were just about to try a new area, it happened.

"Get away from me, zombie scum!" Shawn screamed behind him as he burst into the clearing. Then he looked at Logan and Olivia. "Uh Oh."

Just then Brittany and Koh came into the clearing, waving sticks around. The clearing was starting to get crowded.

"More zombies!"

* * *

Confessional: Koh

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think he said…"

* * *

Logan then had an idea. "Zombies! Oh my goodness! I didn't know they'd be here!"

Olivia caught on. She stood up and tried to cower behind a tree.

"Fellow traveler!" Logan continued. "There are only two zombies and three of us! We can take them!"

Koh and Marisa hadn't quite caught on. "What…?"

Shawn looked at him, then Olivia, then at the 'zombies'. "You're right! Charge!"

Logan and Shawn armed themselves with sticks and charged at Marisa, who had just figured it out. Olivia, who hadn't even touched a weapon, simply tackled Koh.

* * *

Confessional: Koh

"When did she get so freakishly strong?"

* * *

Shawn and Logan- although it was mostly Shawn, attacked Marisa, who screamed and curled into a ball. Shawn made sure not to hurt her, just to render her incapacitated for a while, knocking the blogger out.

"We must hurry!" Logan insistently said. "Come with us, where we can rejoin our caravan!"

"Good idea," Shawn agreed. The three hurried along.

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"Piece of cake," he laughs. "It's almost too easy!"

* * *

Confessional: Marisa

"OMG! That was, like, _so_ underhanded. I hope my followers all dislike Logan's profile page once I post it."

* * *

 _Location: K'wala Forest- North_

 _Competitors: Cole, Joshua_

* * *

"So what's your theory?" Joshua asked for the umpteenth time.

"My theory," Cole said, annoyed, "is that if we wait here, at the starting point, once the other team brings Shawn here, we can grab him at the last second and bring him ourselves."

* * *

Confessional: Cole

"Okay. Joshua is really getting on my nerves now."

* * *

"Yah, yah," Joshua agreed, "but what if they don't show up?"

"Be patient," Cole said, "and they _will._ "

"Okay...what's your theory again?" Joshua asked.

Cole gritted his teeth and was about to say something when he heard rustling. "Now's our chance! Get into position…"

The two boys tensed, waiting, until-

"Now!"

Several bad things then occurred at once. Shawn emerged, accompanied by Olivia and Logan. When Cole jumped out, he tripped, tackling Logan instead of his target. Joshua tried to get Shawn, but he fell short. Scared, Shawn ran away. Olivia tried to follow but tripped over Joshua's body and she fell, too. Soon, the four Kempt Kangaroos were lying in a pile on the ground, and Shawn was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"Argh!" Logan growls. "We had him!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, guys!" Cole said, picking himself up. "I thought-"

"Don't apologize; it was a good idea," Logan said. "Check to see who it is next time."

"Next time?" Joshua repeated.

"Yep. It's time to use Shawn's fear to our advantage."

 _Location: K'wala Forest- Center_

 _Competitors: Taylor, Brittany_

* * *

"What's the plan?" Brittany asked.

"The plan is," Taylor explained, "We chase him to the starting point. I'll be on his left, and you'll be on his right. We know he's coming this way."

They waited, and waited. Taylor was growing more and more anxious. Finally, he couldn't take it.

"Brittany, I need to-"

"There he is!" Brittany said.

Shawn was running in their direction. Fast. He kept going until he saw Taylor and Brittany. When he did, he turned around and went in the other direction, screaming.

But Taylor and Brittany, above all else, were athletes. They kept pace with him at a full sprint, chasing him to the clearing. Suddenly, Logan and Olivia were there too, chasing the poor guy towards the clearing. Logan was screaming about brains, which made no sense.

It was neck and neck. Taylor tackled Shawn and started to drag him. Logan was on him in a flash. Brittany and Olivia jumped in too. Then, Cole and Joshua were there. Then, Brittany and Koh.

Soon, all ten contestants were fighting over Shawn, who had passed out. Through the chaos, Taylor started to shout.

"Brittany!" He yelled, dodging someone's fist.

"What?" She shouted back, ducking under a branch.

"I need to tell you something!"

"Is this the best time!"

"It can't really wait!" Taylor said.

"Okay!" Brittany jumped on top of the pile.

"I'm-" Taylor was drowned out by the screaming.

"What?" Brittany asked, trying to grab someone's leg.

"I'm-" he was drowned out again.

"What?"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Taylor yelled.

Everyone went quiet and stopped fighting. For a moment, time stood still.

Brittany rose, in shock. Then she smiled. "Me too! With you!"

They ran forward and met each other with a hug. "Awww…" said the girls and Cole.

"Wait!" Winona yelled, remembering. "Where's-"

"Right here," Logan said. He and Olivia were at the starting point, with Shawn's unconscious body underfoot. "And guess what?"

"The Kempt Kangaroos win!" Chris shouted, emerging. "Witless Wallabies… meet me at the elimination tonight. Someone's going home."

 _Location: Camp Kahn'gru_

 _Competitors: Kempt Kangaroos_

* * *

The victorious team was hanging out at camp, having a good time. Cole was tossing marshmallows into his mouth, and there was a running total on how many he got in a row.

"Dude! Twenty-eight?" Logan said, chuckling. "That's not even possible!"

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"So, I'm in a good mood now, since I got this here secret advantage. Check it out! _Secret Advantage: Immunity."_ he reads. " _You may play this after the votes have been cast and read to save only yourself._ I can use that, for sure."

* * *

Confessional: Cole

"I'm feeling good with this advantage in my pocket. It's an Ally Save, so I can help Olivia if I need to!"

* * *

"Bet you I can get to forty," Cole challenged, grabbing the next packet of marshmallows.

"You're on!"

 _Location: K'wala Campfire_

 _Competitors: Witless Wallabies_

* * *

"Welcome back!" Chris smiled to the losing team. "I'm glad you're here!"

"That makes one of us," Brad mumbled.

"Let's talk about the challenge. You started strong, capturing both Jasmine and Jo in the first half of the challenge. Then… you kind of bombed. Koh and Marisa got beat up by Logan and Olivia, Winona and Brad never even came close, and, of course, there was Taylor and Brittany's 'moment' that distracted you all! Really, anyone could be going home. With that in mind… Please cast your votes!"

Taylor went into the voting hut first. He wrote down a name and grimaced. "Sorry, Marisa. You're really the only one I can vote for."

Brittany was next. She was almost in tears as she wrote down a name.

Koh was next. She wrote down Winona's name on the paper and showed it to the camera.

Winona was next. "Process of elimination, that's all."

Brad was next. He wrote down a name quickly and left.

Marisa was last. "This is really going to hurt someone."

Once they were cast, Chris gestured to them all. "I can now read the votes… but does anybody have a secret advantage they would like to use?"

Taylor and Brittany held hands.

Marisa was looking anywhere but Brad.

Koh pulled out a hunting knife and started cleaning it.

Winona looked at Brad.

Brad reached into his vest pocket…

...and grabbed a tissue. He said nothing.

"Okie Dokie!" Chris said. "I have a special announcement!"

* * *

Confessional: Taylor

"Uh oh,"

* * *

"That's right! This is a double elimination round!" Chris said. "So, whoever you voted out tonight will be leaving, _but so will their partner in the challenge!_ "

Marisa straightened, in shock.

"I'll now read the votes!" Chris declared.

"One vote for...Koh, meaning one vote for Marisa as well!" he said as the girls looked at each other.

"One vote for… Brittany! That means a vote for Taylor!" Chris said. "This is heating up!"

Chris grabbed the next vote. "Another vote for...Taylor and Brittany!" the two held each other close, worried.

"The next vote is for… Marisa and Koh! It is now 2-2." Chris said.

"The next vote...Brad and Winona. It's 2-2-1 now." Chris said. He pulled out the last paper.

"Leaving us tonight are…"

"...Taylor and Brittany. You two will be going on the Skydive of Terrible Horrible Agony, but you'll be doing it as a couple, so yay for that!"

The athlete and the cheerleader stood up. Taylor looked at his four remaining teammates. "Good luck, everybody. I'm rooting for you, Koh."

Then the happy couple left the competition.

* * *

Final Confessional: Taylor

"I'm proud of the way I played. I didn't win, but at least I have a girlfriend, so that's something."

* * *

Final Confessional: Brittany

"So… I didn't win? Aw, man! I have Taylor, though, and that's enough."

* * *

 _Location: Camp Wollobi_

 _Competitors: Witless Wallabies_

* * *

The remains of the team walked back to camp, stunned by the loss of Taylor and Brittany. They all went to bed without speaking immediately.

As Marisa sat on her hammock, she felt something beside her. She picked it up, and there it was- a secret advantage. Surprised, she immediately stashed it in her bag. She also saw a note, which she could read by the firelight:

 _I know you can't forgive me yet, but I hope this helps._

 _-Brad._

* * *

 **Noooo… my OTP is gone! :( I had to ditch one of the couples, though, and I had planned for that for a while. So! What are your thoughts on the Top 8? Who do you like? Who do you hate?**

 **Also! There is a** _ **NEW POLL**_ **on my profile! Check it and Taylor and Brittany's audition videos out!**

 _The Votes:_

 _Brad voted for... Brittany (And thus Taylor)_

 _Taylor_ _voted for... Marisa (And thus Koh)_

 _Brittany_ _voted for... Koh (And thus Marisa)_

 _Koh_ _voted for... Winona (And thus Brad)_

 _Marisa_ _voted for... Taylor (And thus Brittany)_

 _Winona_ _voted for... Brittany (And thus Taylor)_

 _14th Place: Harald (3-2-1 vote)_

 _13th Place: Pearl (2-4 vote; secret advantage played)_

 _12th Place: Giuseppe (6-1 vote)_

 _11th Place: Lain (5-0 vote)_

 _Tied for 9th Place: Taylor (3-3-2-2-1-1 vote)_

 _Tied for 9th Place: Brittany (3-3-2-2-1-1 vote)_


	10. Ep9: Australia's Cruddiest Home Videos

_Last Time on Total Drama: The K'wala Islands:_

 _Campers spent the second half of their challenge trying to catch Shawn, the Zombie Conspiracy Nut. It was pretty hilarious to watch, actually! Cole grew tired of Joshua's ego. Winona helped Brad apologize to Marisa. And in the end, Taylor FINALLY told Brittany how he felt. This, unfortunately, lost the challenge for their team, sending the happy couple home. Afterwards, Brad, in an attempt to apologize, gave his secret advantage to Marisa, leaving her, Logan, and Cole in positions of secret advantage-y power._

 _Eight are left! Who will surpass expectations and who, um… won't? Find out now on…_

 _Total!_

 _Drama!_

 _The K'wala Islands!_

 _-Theme Plays-_

 **Theme Song: Tuxedo- Street Clerks (2015)**

The view pans to show the entirety of the K'wala Islands. K'wala island is in the center, Kahn'gru island is to the southwest, and Wollobi Island is to the southeast.

 _-Get up and run, Tuxedo, you've still got time.-_

The view zooms in to show Chris standing on K'wala dock. He waves. Then, behind him, Cole trips into him and the two fall off the dock. Behind them, Pearl is trying to give Giuseppe hand sanitizer.

 _-Forget your sorrow and leave all your past behind.-_

The camera goes past them and into the brush of K'wala island. Winona and Taylor are arm wrestling on a stump. Brittany is behind Taylor, using waving pom poms and cheering him on.

 _-You have a chance to take that can make things right.-_

The camera pans upwards and zooms to the top of the Lake Gellafiche Boxing Ring. Joshua is waving a hand in front of Olivia's face. She doesn't move. The camera moves sideways to show Marisa watching. Brad is looking at her, but when she turns around, he pretends to casually walk, and falls off the ring. (This part happens quickly)

 _-Don't let it pass you by…-_

The camera moves down to the bottom of the ring. Harald is there, laughing maniacally. Koh rolls her eyes and pulls out a knife. Brad then falls onto Harald, and Koh doubles over in laughter.

 _-Don't let it pass you by.-_

The view changes to show the campers at the elimination. Lain and Logan are in the seats closest to the center. Logan notices her and tries to run, but she catches him and kicks him in his family jewels.

The logo is shown: Total Drama: The K'wala Islands.

 **End Theme**

 _Location: Olivia's Cave_

 _Competitors: Olivia, Cole_

* * *

 _Good job in the challenge. If it weren't for you, we couldn't have done it._

Cole and Olivia were in the cave which Olivia had decorated with her artwork, now known as 'Olivia's Cave.' The challenge had just finished, so they didn't know who had gone home yet.

 _Thanks,_ Olivia replied.

Cole noticed her hands, which were shaking. _What's wrong?_

Olivia straightened, like she was preparing for a needle- something painful but necessary. _I'm ready to tell you about my past._

Cole looked at her. _Okay._

Olivia hesitated, before signing her story:

 _I was eight years old, and a pretty carefree person. I had a stable family and lots of friends. Life was amazing. Then, one day, I was being babysat while my parents were at a party. I don't remember what happened, but my parents never came home._

She shuddered. _My babysitter and I went to the hospital. My parents had been hit by a car. Drunk driving accident. The doctors tried to save them, but they couldn't. Dead within hours._

"I'm so sorry," Cole said aloud.

Olivia pressed on. _After that night, I was an orphan, and I was shuffled around foster families. Nobody cared for me- I was just there. Slowly, as I kept moving, I became more and more secluded from life. I started wearing my hair down, not talking, not moving. One day I realized I didn't even remember how to speak anymore._

 _But who did you come here to escape from?_ Cole asked.

Olivia tried to sign it, she really did, but her hands betrayed her. _Some other time. Right now, let's be here._

 _Okay,_ Cole said. And the two stayed there, unmoving, unspeaking, for hours.

 _Location: Camp Wollobi_

 _Competitors: Winona, Brad_

* * *

The next day, Brad woke up to an odd sound. It was a continuous banging against a tree, like a woodpecker on steroids.

 _WHUMP. WHUMP. WHUMP._

He got up, bleary eyed, from his hammock, to go investigate. "It's too early for this."

 _WHUMP. WHUMP. WHUMP._

As Brad kept walking, it got louder and louder. When he turned the corner, he found the source.

"What did the tree ever do to you?" Brad remarked sarcastically as Winona hit it. Her knuckles were red from the impact.

"Getting my anger out," she said, without looking at him.

* * *

Confessional: Winona

"Taylor and Brittany were my two closest friends on the island, except for Brad. And now they're both gone. Can you blame me for boxing a tree?"

* * *

"How'd your gift go?" Winona asked.

"I don't know. Marisa's still asleep." Brad replied. He had given her his secret advantage in an attempt to regain her affection.

"Well, good luck. No offense, but get out of my face now,"

"Yes, ma'am," Brad slyly replied, slinking away.

 _Location: Mount Gahkah-Dew_

 _Competitors: All_

* * *

"Welcome back!" Chris said. Challenge time was nigh, and he was excited, to say the least. "We have multiple things to attend to, so chop-chop!"

The teams took their places. "First off! As you may have noticed, last night was a double elimination! So, with both Brittany and Taylor gone, the teams have four players apiece!"

"And this is important because…?" Logan interjected wearily.

"Shut up!" Chris barked at him. "I just wanted to make the point known, okay? But… I would like you to select one male and one female from each team to volunteer for a special task."

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"If I know Chris, I know that this is not something I want to sign up for."

* * *

Brad and Olivia, the only members of their sex on the team, stepped up immediately.

"Mind if I…?" Cole looked at his team. When they agreed he also came forward. Koh followed him, mostly just to get away from Winona.

Chris surveyed the four- Cole, Olivia, Brad and Koh. "Well, say hello to your new team!" He tossed them a banner which read, _Kempt Kangaroos._

"So I suppose that makes us the new Witless Wallabies," Logan sighed. He, Joshua and Winona looked disappointed. On the contrary, Marisa was excited.

* * *

Confessional: Marisa

"So, on the plus, I can meet some more people! On the minus, Logan is a jerk and nobody seems to notice except for me, Joshua's stuck up, and Brad is now on the other team. I like Brad, and giving me the advantage was _so_ sweet, but he was _super_ rude to me. I'm almost glad we have some space now."

* * *

"Now that that's all said and done, we have a challenge! Listen up:"

 _Challenge Info:_

 _In their new teams, competitors must write, direct, and act in a video encouraging people to join next season. Aside from whoever is filming, every team member must appear in the video and have a line. The catch, however, is that the video equipment lies atop mount Gahkah-Dew. Two people will need to go up the hill to retrieve it. Once the first team sets up their equipment, a thirty minute timer starts- once it ends, all filming must be completed. Chris and two special guest judges will grade the videos; the highest score wins._

"Oh, boy," Brad said upon hearing this.

"Oh, boy indeed!" Chris gleefully agreed. "Once you have chosen your runners, you may start!"

On the Kempt Kangaroos' side, things went, for the most part, smoothly. Koh and Cole were elected to carry their supplies down the hill. They took off with minimal issues- unless, of course, you count, Cole tripping, but by this point, you really shouldn't.

On the Witless Wallabies side, there was an obvious power struggle.

"No, it should be Logan and me!" Joshua argued.

"No, it should be Marisa and me!" Winona argued back.

Logan and Marisa watched this go on, back and forth, for several minutes. Finally, Logan suggested, "Why don't you two go together?"

It dawned on them that maybe he was onto something. They raced forward, possibly faster than the other team; it was hard to tell, since Koh and Cole were so far ahead.

As the pairs went up the hill, the focus turned towards the remaining competitors on the ground.

Brad started to approach Marisa, a serious look on his face. "Hey, M-"

"No, not yet," Marisa interrupted. "I'm not ready."

Brad, completely shot down, slunk away.

* * *

Confessional: Brad

"Ugh. What will it take?"

* * *

Confessional: Marisa

"I think I like Brad, like, _like_ like him. And the advantage he gave me was very kind. I just can't process everything right now, especially since we're in a competition."

* * *

They waited for a while, until Marisa perked up. "I see people!"

Indeed, two people, specks in the distance, were coming down the hill. They came closer, and it was clear that they were…

…Koh and Cole! They were carrying the equipment down at a breakneck pace. Joshua and Winona were far behind.

Soon, they reached the rest of their team, who wasted no time. The Kempt Kangaroos sped off, ready to set up.

 _Location: K'wala Island- South_

 _Competitors: Kempt Kangaroos_

 _Time Remaining: 30:00_

* * *

As the team started to put together their equipment, people started throwing out ideas.

"Graveyard theme," Koh suggested.

"What about superheroes?" Cole said.

"Let's not go over the top; let's just have us smile and say a few lines," Brad threw out.

"Vandalism?"

"Outer space!"

"Infomercial,"

Soon, the mild exchanging of ideas evolved into a full-scale argument. Koh was yelling at Brad, who was yelling at Cole, who was yelling at Koh. It was chaos. Nobody noticed Olivia, silently writing a script.

 _Location: Mount Gahkah-Dew- Base_

 _Competitors: Witless Wallabies_

 _Time Remaining: 26:19_

* * *

Joshua and Winona had just come down the hill. Their arguing could be heard from miles away.

"Okay, focus," Logan told his squabbling teammates. "Win now, kill each other later."

"Fine," the two said at the same time, glaring at each other.

* * *

Confessional: Winona

"I have officially found somebody I hate more than Koh,"

* * *

"So, here's the plan:"

 _Location: K'wala Island- South_

 _Competitors: Kempt Kangaroos_

 _Time Remaining: 12:56_

* * *

They were _still_ arguing.

"PUNKS!"

"SPACE!"

"INFOMERCIAL!"

As the three were fighting, Olivia put her pen down. She then stood up, and handed three copies of a handwritten script to her teammates.

The three stopped.

Looked at the scripts.

And suddenly, they were in the competition again.

 _Location: Mount Gahkah-Dew- Base_

 _Competitors: All_

 _Time Remaining: 0:12_

* * *

"Ten seconds, left, contestants!" Chris announced.

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"We're all here, Chris," Logan noted.

"Argh!" Chris growled. "You insist on ruining my moments, don't you?"

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"I'll admit I do derive some pleasure from it."

* * *

" _Anyways_ … Please welcome our guest judges! All the way from Canada, Chef!

A large, dark-skinned man was sitting next to Chris. He was indeed wearing a Chef's hat.

"And, I don't care where he's from, as long as I don't have to talk to him, Don!"

Don, the host of The Ridonculous Race, sat on Chris' other side. He smiled and waved. "I hope you've come up with some amazing videos!"

"Fame stealer," Chris muttered under his breath. "Let's see what you've come up with! Kempt Kangaroos, you're first."

 _Kempt Kangaroos_

" _Hey, everyone!" Brad said, waving. "It's us, the Kempt Kangaroos, and we're telling you to audition next-"_

 _Koh walked into view, carrying a can of spray paint. She sprayed Brad in the face. "What this moron's trying to say is that you should send us your-"_

 _She was then interrupted by Cole, wearing a bathing suit and a clown nose. "What she means is that you should-"_

" _Hey! I was here first!" Brad complained._

" _Yeah, but I was handling it!" Koh argued back._

 _The three began to yell at each other. Olivia then walked in holding a sign. 'Send in your audition videos today!'_

The judges looked at the video. "Point of clarification," Don asked. "Was the argument real or staged?"

"Staged," Koh replied, smiling.

"Well then...It was genius!" Don exclaimed.

"Beautiful," Chef agreed.

"It was OK…" Chris said. "Let's score them!"

Don held up a 9.

Chef held up an 8.

Chris held up a…

..."Four?" Cole said. "Why?"

" _Unlike_ Don," Chris explained, "I have standards. Your final score is 21. Next video!"

 _Witless Wallabies_

" _In a world where darkness reigns…" Logan's voice narrated._

 _Joshua and Marisa were seen attacking Winona in slow motion. Winona stumbled and fell._

" _Heroes are needed to stand up and fight…" Winona said._

 _Logan charged on screen and repelled Joshua and Marisa._

" _But…" Joshua said. "We need more."_

 _Logan ran away as Marisa and Joshua came back, chasing them._

" _Send in your audition videos today. Be a hero." Marisa finished as the screen went dark._

"That was…"

..."Genius!" Don yelled. He was wiping a tear from his eye.

"I'm astounded. So original! It gave me goosebumps!" Chef exclaimed.

"It was decent," Chris wearily said. "Scores? You need a 22 to win."

Don held up an 8.

Chef held up a 10.

Chris held up a…

..."Three?!" Winona yelled. "You've got to be- arrrgh!"

"That means we tie," Logan noted.

"What's the tiebreaker?" Brad asked.

"There isn't one!" Chris said. "We, the judges, need to deliberate on the winner."

They started talking.

* * *

Confessional: Cole

"I hope it's us. We worked hard."

* * *

Confessional: Winona

"A three?! Chris has just replaced Joshua as number one on my 'ARGH!' list!"

* * *

"We have decided…" Don said.

"That the best video…" Chef continued.

"Belongs to…" Chris said.

…"The Kempt Kangaroos! The fake argument was pretty genius."

The Kangaroos celebrated while the Witless Wallabies resigned themselves to an elimination

 _Location: Camp Wollobi_

 _Competitors: Logan, Joshua_

* * *

"So, elimination tonight!" Logan said to Joshua. They had just moved their gear into the new camp.

"Yah. I think we should vote for Winona," Joshua said.

"Great idea, Joshua! You're so smart!" Logan complimented.

"I know," Joshua agreed.

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"I have that fool Joshua wrapped around my little finger!"

* * *

"But if the girls team up on one of us, we need a plan." Logan said.

"What is that plan?" Joshua asked.

Logan turned around to look at Marisa, who was running away from them. He had made sure that she heard the conversation and now she was presumably telling Winona.

"That was it right there."

 _Location: K'wala Campfire_

 _Competitors: Witless Wallabies_

* * *

"Welcome to your first elimination with your new team!" Chris greeted. "You're here because-"

"Because you gave our video a three!" Winona interrupted.

"True! Blame me all you want! I am the host, after all," Chris smiled. "But for now, cast your votes!"

Marisa went first. "I'm _so_ mad at you, Logan! You're such a-"

Logan hurriedly went next. "Bye bye, my little pawn."

Joshua was next. "Another one of my genius ideas."

Winona was last. "Too bad we can't vote for Chris."

Once the votes were cast, Chris took them. "I'll now read the votes. But first, would anyone like to use a secret advantage?"

Joshua smirked.

Winona growled in Joshua's direction.

Logan stared straight ahead.

Marisa reached into her bag…

...and pulled an empty hand out.

Chris seemed satisfied. "Okay, then! The first vote is for...Logan!"

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"All according to plan, I'm afraid."

* * *

"The next vote is for...Joshua!"

Joshua looked a little nervous.

"The third vote is for...Winona!"

Winona paled. For once, she wasn't very confident.

"Our eighth place competitor on Total Drama: The K'wala Islands is…"

"Winona."

She wildly got to her feet. "What?! You- they- ARGH!"

Winona stomped off angrily. "Beware of Joshua!"

With that, Chris turned to the camera. "With Winona taking the Skydive of Terrible Horrible Agony, we have our top seven! Will Marisa and Brad get back together? Will Cole and Olivia _ever_ get together? Who will get together with seventh place? Find out next time on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"The K'wala Islands!"

* * *

Final Confessional: Winona

"Joshua tricked me! He's the real villain, I'm sure of it! _You'll rue the day you messed with Winona!_ "

* * *

 **There she goes! Winona was starting to become redundant, so… bye bye! Remember to look at the poll on my profile concerning your favorite eliminated contestants! Other than that… TBTT out!**

 _The Votes:_

 _Logan voted for... Winona_

 _Joshua voted for... Winona_

 _Marisa voted for... Logan_

 _Winona voted for... Joshua_

 _14th Place: Harald (3-2-1 vote)_

 _13th Place: Pearl (2-4 vote; secret advantage played)_

 _12th Place: Giuseppe (6-1 vote)_

 _11th Place: Lain (5-0 vote)_

 _Tied for 9th Place: Taylor (3-3-2-2-1-1 vote)_

 _Tied for 9th Place: Brittany (3-3-2-2-1-1 vote)_

 _8th Place: Winona (2-1-1 vote)_


	11. Ep10: Fear and Fear-responsibility!

_Last Time on Total Drama: The K'wala Islands:_

 _The top eight were getting comfortable, so I decided to throw a wrench into the works- and switch up the teams- a great idea as it turned out since everyone was at each other's throats in no time! In the challenge, the new teams had to create a video encouraging people to audition for the next season. The producers then made me bring in Chef and an unnamed fame-mongering bimbo to judge. While tempers were high, Olivia's quick thinking and script-writing won her team the challenge. Logan's manipulation continued, sending Winona home and blaming it on Joshua._

 _Seven remain! That's all I wanted to say on…_

 _Total!_

 _Drama!_

 _The K'wala Islands!_

 _Location: Camp Wollobi_

 _Competitors: Logan, Marisa_

* * *

"So, I assume you've caught onto me," Logan said to Marisa. It wasn't a question.

They were at camp, after the elimination. Winona had just been voted out, and Marisa was alone on her team now.

"Like, _duh_ ," Marisa retorted. "You're a scumbag. I can't believe nobody's realized."

Logan let the comment slide. "So, I suppose I'll be candid. I sabotaged Pearl's gameplay. I aided in Lain's elimination. I'm lying to Joshua. I had a small part to play in Harald's elimination, and I even _let_ you take Brad in the beginning to create tension. And I'm telling you this because you're going home next. As soon as I 'accidentally' lose the challenge, Joshua and I will vote you out. There's next to nothing you can do about it." Logan smirked. "Now you know your position."

"I knew it! And if I tell this to everyone?" Marisa asked.

"My word is enough to suffice against yours. If I must, I can ask Cole to vouch for me. I've kept him out of the loop long enough that he'll believe me."

* * *

Confessional: Marisa

"So, I get Logan to confess his master plan to me, right? And I realize there's one thing he forgot to take into account." she reaches into her bag. "This." she pulls out a bottle. " _Secret Advantage: Poisoned Gift. Inside the bottle, there is a fake advantage. You may give this to anybody you want. When they go to play it, it will be declared a fake and thus not be valid. Use it well._ I was struggling to pick someone to give this to, but I think I know my answer."

* * *

"You're- you're so- ugh!" Marisa turned on her foot and stomped away. Behind her, a paper fluttered to the ground.

"I truly am, aren't I?" Logan laughed, scooping up the paper in a single swipe.

 _Location: Camp Kahn'gru_

 _Competitors: Brad, Koh_

* * *

"I think it's pretty obvious that Cole and Olivia are in an alliance," Brad said, out of the blue.

Koh looked up from what she was doing- in this case, cleaning her knife. "And I'm supposed to care about this because…?"

" _Because_ that means if we lose the next challenge, one of us is going home," Brad explained. "And I'm not liking fifty-fifty odds."

"Get to the point, fancy-pants" Koh said. In fact, she already knew what the point was, but she wanted to watch Brad struggle.

She was disappointed- Brad stayed level. "My point is that we need to stick together. We can at least force a tiebreaker if we need to. I want to be in an alliance with you."

"And why me?" Koh asked. She was only goading him, sure, but it was still fun to watch him try to keep his temper.

"Logan and Joshua are in an alliance, as are Cole and Olivia. And-"

"And there's no way you're talking to Marisa," Koh finished. "Fine. I accept. Now, who do we want to vote out first?"

Brad was about to say something, but he was interrupted by Chris over a loudspeaker. "Attention! Please report to the beach for your next challenge!"

"We'll talk about it later. Maybe if we win we won't even need to vote anyone out at all."

 _Location: K'wala Beach_

 _Competitors: All_

* * *

"Welcome back, Top Seven!" Chris said when they arrived. "You'll notice that Winona has taken a leave of absence from the season! ETA: Never!"

"ETA?" Cole asked. "Electronic Travel Authorization?"

"Never mind. We have the challenge to get to! Who's ready!"

"Wait, wait. We're not merging yet?" Logan asked.

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"I know the answer to that question, obviously, but I need to appear uneducated."

* * *

"No, _Logan,_ " Chris sighed. "Also, that was a pathetic attempt to appear uneducated, since you obviously knew the answer to the question."

"What are you talking about?" Logan feigned innocence.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Anyway, here's the challenge:"

 _Challenge Info:_

 _Each contestant, when submitting their audition forms, mentioned their biggest fear. Chris has devised six individual challenges based off of their fear. Everybody will be doing every challenge. Every member that completes the challenge gets a point for their team. However, if the person whose fear it is completes the challenge, they get five points. Whoever scores more points wins. Since The Kempt Kangaroos have more competitors, one team member will sit out the challenge._

 _Sitting Out:_

 _Brad_

"Now who's excited?" Chris asked. Nobody said a word. "That's what I thought! And, we shall be bringing back my fourth-wall breaking scoreboard, which, while I have no idea how it works, displays the scores, like such!"

 **Kempt Kangaroos 0, Witless Wallabies 0 (Up Next: Joshua)**

"Off to our first challenge, then!" Chris said, and the contestants- save for Brad- left the beach.

 _Location: K'wala Forest-South_

 _Competitors: All (minus Brad)_

* * *

"For the first of six challenges, you will need to cross this stretch of clearing without yelling, screaming, gasping, and the like!"

The six had arrived at K'wala Forest. It looked like an easy enough task- a clearing maybe forty yards across. The contestants wondered what was so scary about that.

"Understood? No noise. Go!"

The contestants started to casually walk forward. Koh led the pack, forcing herself to go fast. When she was ten feet away from the end, it happened.

A giant rubber mascot jumped out at Koh. Even though it wasn't her fear, she could not suppress a small gasp as it startled her. Joshua, however, screamed like a frightened toddler and ran in the other direction. Logan also yelled aloud, though it seemed forced.

Marisa, Cole, and Olivia did not scream- heck, Olivia barely moved- and all finished their walk without any issues.

 **Kempt Kangaroos 2, Witless Wallabies 1 (Up Next: Koh)**

"Don't do this," muttered Marisa, passing Logan.

"Too late," Logan replied smugly, "I already am."

"To the next challenge!" Chris declared.

 _Location: K'wala Dock_

 _Competitors: All (minus Brad)_

* * *

"What the..?" Cole trailed off. Several small iron boxes had been set up on the dock.

"These," Chris motioned to the boxes, "Are safes. We're going to lock you in these safes. Then you will break out of these safes. I doubt it's very safe."

"Those are pretty small," Koh said, her usual cocky arrogance replaced with a nervous warble. "How much air?"

Chris smirked. "No idea! If you can break out of these in ten minutes, you'll get your points. Hop in, hop in."

The competitors stepped into the safes- some more reluctantly than others- and Chris locked them. "Your time starts now!"

Struggling and muted yells could be heard through the boxes. One of them started to rock, side to side, back and forth… until it tumbled right off the dock!

"Should I be worried?" Chris asked himself. "Nah…" He watched the safe as it slowly sank to the bottom.

Five minutes later, Olivia opened her safe, stood up, and stretched. Soon, Marisa had done the same.

Then, another couple of minutes passed until Joshua emerged. "Yeah! I did it!"

Yelling could be heard from one of the boxes. Then: _THUNK. THUNK. THUNK._

A crash resounded across the water as Koh kicked her door open. It flew off entirely, landing in the water. Koh jumped up, her hair wild, her eyes wilder. " _Never_ put me through that again!" she screamed at Chris.

Chris backed up. "Okay! Don't kill me! I'm too studly to die!"

The others looked at him. "What?"

"And… the ten minutes is up! I'll let Logan out of his safe."

Logan was sitting in the lotus position when his safe was opened. He had clearly made no attempt to open the safe. "Oh, well. I tried."

 **Kempt Kangaroos 8, Witless Wallabies 3 (Up Next: Marisa)**

 _Location: Kwala Campfire_

 _Contestants: All (minus Brad)_

* * *

"Our next challenge awaits!" Chris said. "Now, normally our campfire pit is used for campfires…"

The contestants made their way to K'wala Campfire. A familiar buzzing could be heard- one that made Marisa pale in fright.

"...but for now, we're using it to hold beehives!" Chris finished. "You must retrieve one of the hives and bring it back here to get points. Ready! Go!"

Olivia was the only one who walked forward, and even she did this slowly. She walked forward deliberately, ignoring the bees. Then, she reached down and grabbed the hive, and walked back to Chris.

"Does anyone else want to try, or should we just move on?" Chris asked.

Marisa looked at the hives.

Then at Logan.

Then at the hives again.

And she charged forward, yelling, dragging a protesting Joshua behind her. She scooped up two hives, handed one to Joshua, and made it back.

"She can't do that!" Logan protested.

"Why do you care?" Marisa shot back at him. "It's your team."

"Fair enough," Logan grumbled, glaring at the blogger.

* * *

Confessional: Marisa

"OMG! I just, like, faced my biggest fear _and_ my biggest threat at once! If any of my fans are watching, take notes!"

* * *

 **Kempt Kangaroos 9, Witless Wallabies 9 (Up Next: Logan)**

 _Location: Mount Gahkah-Dew_

 _Competitors: All (minus Brad)_

* * *

"Why did we climb all the way up here, Chris?" Logan asked. He sounded bored.

"Our next challenge!" Chris declared. "Cliff diving! Just like in the very first episode! Go!"

Logan stayed far away from the cliff, but the others stepped to the edge, grimacing.

Koh went first, yelling curse words as she went. She hit the water and the group collectively held their breath. Then she reappeared and everyone relaxed.

"My turn?" Marisa asked. She ran ahead and let herself off the cliff, cheering.

Joshua was next. He looked nervous but did it for the team.

Olivia was last. She slowly approached, before hopping off. She fell silently and barely made a splash.

"Last chance, Logan," Chris said.

"No thanks. Let's keep going, yes?"

 **Kempt Kangaroos 11, Witless Wallabies 11 (Up Next: Olivia)**

 _Location: Lake Gellafiche_

 _Competitors: All (minus Brad)_

* * *

"Our second to last challenge!" Chris declared. He was outside a large, metallic structure.

"What's this?" Joshua asked.

"Thanks for asking!" Chris said. "Inside this, it is pitch black. You will need to spend fifteen minutes in there."

Olivia looked more nervous than she ever had. She even shuddered, which was very out of character. Still, she walked in with everyone else.

"Time starts now!" Chris yelled once everyone was inside.

Olivia didn't make it. Two minutes in, she burst out, shuddering. Immediately after her came Logan. "I can't do it, Chris," he said. Joshua came right after him.

Five minutes passed. Then ten. Finally, Chris yelled, "Time!" and Koh and Marisa walked out, gaining their teams a point each.

"All right! One more challenge to go!" Chris said. "And it's all tied up! This is close!"

 **Kempt Kangaroos 12, Witless Wallabies 12**

"Meet me back at K'wala Beach for Cole's challenge!" Chris declared. He started to walk.

"Hey," Marisa looked around. "Where is Cole?"

Chris paused.

Thought back to the safe challenge.

Remembered the one that rolled into the lake.

And broke into a run.

 _Location: Medical Helicopter_

 _Competitors: Cole, Olivia_

* * *

Hours had passed since Cole's safe had been pulled from the lake. A helicopter had been flown in, and the doctors were frantically trying to revive him. Only Chris and Olivia were allowed inside to watch.

A doctor grabbed two defibrillator pads. "Clear!"

He pressed them to Cole's chest, shocking him with one thousand volts of electricity.

Nothing happened. Cole had been medically declared dead.

 _No,_ Olivia signed. _NO!_

She then screamed aloud- the first time in years. "COLE!"

Oblivious to the looks Chris and the doctors were giving her, she yelled his name again and again. "COLE! COLE! COLE!"

Nothing.

Then, one of Cole's eyes flicked open. "Did you just-"

He never finished his question because Olivia surged forward, embracing him. "You're alive!" she said.

"And you're talking!" Cole said, equally surprised. "I knew you would!"

Their reunion was cut short by a doctor. "You really need rest, Cole. We're going to fly you to Sydney."

"Sounds good," Cole replied. He looked at Olivia. "Call me?"

And then she and Chris were ushered off.

 _Location: K'wala Dock_

 _Competitors: All_

* * *

"Cole is going to be okay!" Chris said, stepping onto the dock. The helicopter flew away behind him. There was a collective sigh.

"But he won't be competing for the rest of this season," Chris finished. "On the bright side, that means no elimination!"

" _On the bright side?"_ Olivia snapped at him. Everyone gasped as she spoke. "You left him in an airtight safe, ten feet underwater, and you're looking at the bright side?"

"Yes, I am. _Some people_ might use that as motivation," Chris said pointedly.

"Fair enough. But you'd better not let this happen again!" Olivia grumbled. She and the rest of the contestants left the dock, talking to her for the first time.

Chris looked at the camera. "Well, with that unfortunate incident, we have our top six! Will Olivia kill me? Will Cole sue me? Will the producers fire me? Hopefully not, but I suppose we'll find out on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"The K'wala Islands!"

* * *

Final "Confessional": Cole

Cole is sitting in a hospital bed. "Well, that sucks. It was fun though! I hope the doctors let me watch the rest of the season. Win it for me, Olivia!"

* * *

 **Surprise! Bet you didn't see that coming. The original plan was for Cole to use his Ally Save on Olivia and then be eliminated himself in this chapter. This was an idea I came up with it as I wrote it! It was a convenient way to get rid of a well-liked character. Thoughts? Leave a review! (Also, I officially have written 100 pages of this on google docs, so Yay for that!)**

 _The Votes:_

 _None_

 _14th Place: Harald (3-2-1 vote)_

 _13th Place: Pearl (2-4 vote; secret advantage played)_

 _12th Place: Giuseppe (6-1 vote)_

 _11th Place: Lain (5-0 vote)_

 _Tied for 9th Place: Taylor (3-3-2-2-1-1 vote)_

 _Tied for 9th Place: Brittany (3-3-2-2-1-1 vote)_

 _8th Place: Winona (2-1-1 vote)_

 _7th Place: Cole (Medically Evacuated)_


	12. Ep11: Hostage Ne-Koh-tiations

_Last Time on Total Drama: The K'wala Islands:_

 _Our seven remaining contestants had to face their biggest fears in the challenge. Some surpassed all expectations, but most did not. After Logan revealed his master plan to her, Marisa gave him a fake secret advantage and worked doubly hard to make sure they won. Brad and Koh made a temporary alliance to stay in the game. During the challenge, someone may have possibly accidentally forgotten Cole in an airtight safe for a few hours, forcing him to be medically evacuated- but not before Olivia started talking to him. Juicy stuff!_

 _Six are left! Who will make the final five? Find out on…_

 _Total!_

 _Drama!_

 _The K'wala Islands!_

 **Theme Song: Tuxedo- Street Clerks (2015)**

The view pans to show the entirety of the K'wala Islands. K'wala island is in the center, Kahn'gru island is to the southwest, and Wollobi Island is to the southeast.

-Get up and run, Tuxedo, you've still got time.-

The view zooms in to show Chris standing on K'wala dock. He waves. Then, behind him, Cole trips into him and the two fall off the dock. Behind them, Pearl is trying to give Giuseppe hand sanitizer.

 _-Forget your sorrow and leave all your past behind.-_

The camera goes past them and into the brush of K'wala island. Winona and Taylor are arm wrestling on a stump. Brittany is behind Taylor, using waving pom poms and cheering him on.

 _-You have a chance to take that can make things right.-_

The camera pans upwards and zooms to the top of the Lake Gellafiche Boxing Ring. Joshua is waving a hand in front of Olivia's face. She doesn't move. The camera moves sideways to show Marisa watching. Brad is looking at her, but when she turns around, he pretends to casually walk, and falls off the ring. (This part happens quickly)

 _-Don't let it pass you by…-_

The camera moves down to the bottom of the ring. Harald is there, laughing maniacally. Koh rolls her eyes and pulls out a knife. Brad then falls onto Harald, and Koh doubles over in laughter.

 _-Don't let it pass you by.-_

The view changes to show the campers at the elimination. Lain and Logan are in the seats closest to the center. Logan notices her and tries to run, but she catches him and kicks him in his family jewels.

The logo is shown: Total Drama: The K'wala Islands.

 **End Theme**

 _Location: Camp Kahn'gru_

 _Competitors: Koh, Olivia_

* * *

"So, you're talking, now?" Koh asked Olivia. It was the morning after the 'elimination' where Cole had been medically evacuated.

"Yeah!" Olivia said, excitedly. "I guess seeing Cole in danger kind of awakened the power." She paused. "Oh my, that sounded ridiculous, didn't it?"

An embarrassed expression flitted across her features, which were, for the first time, visible. She had tied her hair back with a vine to show her cherub-like face, with rounded features and green eyes.

"A little," Koh admitted. "You'll get it the hang of it, though."

* * *

Confessional: Olivia

"My first real confessional!" she spreads her arms wide. "I guess I have Cole to thank, in a roundabout way. I'm doing a lot of this for him, now."

* * *

Confessional: Koh

"It's still surprising to hear Olivia talk. She almost reminds me a little of-" Koh stops, mid-sentence, and for that short moment, fear shines in her eyes. "Nah. I'm imagining things. But… I should check, just in case."

* * *

"Hey," Koh said casually, changing the subject. "You remind me of someone. Have you ever met-"

She was interrupted by Chris' announcement. "Report to K'wala Dock immediately for your challenge!"

 _Location: Camp Wollobi_

 _Competitors: Marisa, Logan_

* * *

"So, your little plan failed!" Marisa laughed as Logan came into the campsite.

"You are correct- it did," Logan agreed. "Cole's evacuation was an unforeseen blip in an otherwise sound scheme."

"An unforeseen blip?" Marisa asked incredulously.

"Yes," Logan replied honestly. "I'm sure if he were there to participate in the challenge, we would have lost and you would have been eliminated."

* * *

Confessional: Marisa

"It's kind of scary to hear Logan talking about his diabolical plans to my face. I almost preferred him working in secret. This competition is so much harder now."

* * *

"And then?" Marisa asked.

"Now you're goading me," Logan said coolly. "I'm not to reveal any more information than I must. In fact, I have you to thank for that." Logan turned and left.

"I think you're going to have me to thank for a lot," Marisa agreed quietly, looking at the fake advantage in Logan's pocket.

 _Location: K'wala Dock_

 _Competitors: Koh, Olivia, Logan, Marisa, Joshua, Brad_

* * *

"Alright, McLean. What gives?" Koh asked angrily. "We've never had a challenge this early. I, for one, was going to nap. So, what gives?"

"What, like, even is the challenge?" Marisa asked nervously.

"Let's just say I brought back a contestant to celebrate this event!" Chris smirked.

Confused stares followed this statement.

"That's right! Welcome to the merge!" Chris declared. "Following the challenge, all contestants will relocate to Wollobi Island!"

* * *

Confessional: Olivia

"There goes my cave…"

* * *

"From this point on, only one person can win challenges. There are also no more secret advantages hidden, so don't bother looking!"

"It figures," Logan said boredly.

"I'm glad you say that! Before I explain the challenge, I have a little present!" Chris said. "A brand new _television_!"

He wheeled in a television that certainly did not look brand-new. In fact, it had the appearance of being inoperable since the Stone Age.

"We get a TV?" Brad asked skeptically.

"Nope!" Chris giggled. "You get to watch what's on the TV! Ergo: The Challenge Info!" He loaded the tape, but to his surprise, it wasn't the challenge info.

"What's this?" Chris mused. "This isn't the right tape at all! I wonder if… Oh yes! Logan, you're going to love this!"

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"Oh, no…"

* * *

 _Logan's Greatest Hits_

 _Starring Logan_

Confessionals:

"These fools are my competition? I'll have the prize in no time!"

"If that Swedish Meat-Head wins, I'll eat my boxers."

"-Swedish Meat-Head-"

"-Swedish Meat-Head-"

"-that dumb Swedish Meat-Head!"

"No, I wasn't checking on the others!"

"There's only room for one villain on this team."

"With this alliance, I'm in a position of power. Joshua and I can vote together, Pearl is now relying on me, and I can count on Cole in a pinch. All I need now is a secret advantage."

"We have a veritable Mr. Bean on our team."

"What do I think of Pearl's elimination? Well, she was just a free vote for me, and a scapegoat if we lost, which ended up happening. So, no biggie."

"Anything that can make me look better in the public eye, like that, deems me a better person. So, why not?"

"So, I'm trying to be kind to the team, so nobody votes me off."

"I need one of those advantages. I don't care what I have to do, but I need one."

"I have that fool Joshua wrapped around my little finger!"

Grande Finale:

"I sabotaged Pearl's gameplay. I aided in Lain's elimination. I'm lying to Joshua. I had a small part to play in Harald's elimination, and I even let you take Brad in the beginning to create tension. And I'm telling you this because you're going home next. As soon as I 'accidentally' lose the challenge, Joshua and I will vote you out. There's next to nothing you can do about it.. Now you know your position."

* * *

There was stunned silence as the video shut off. Everyone slowly stared at Logan, who began to say, "Look, I-"

Everyone started to talk at once, shouting accusatory remarks at him.

"You stole Pearl's sanitizer!"

"You've been lying to us!"

"You're a jerk!"

"I thought we were friends!"

This last one came from Joshua, who was glaring at Logan. "We were in an alliance together! We had a final two agreement! And you just betrayed me? Consider the alliance done, _Leugen_!" Joshua spat bitterly.

"Ah, I hate to interrupt," Chris said. "But I have located the right tape! So hold off on killing Logan until you learn the challenge."

He loaded the tape, and although Logan received several harsh glares, everybody watched.

* * *

Confessional: Olivia

"Logan is the-"

* * *

Confessional: Marisa

"-Nastiest little-"

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"-Scumbag-"

* * *

Confessional: Brad

"-That ever walked the face of the Earth!"

* * *

Confessional: Koh

"Meh," she waved her hand dismissively. "I mean, he lied, cheated and manipulated, but he did it to win one million dollars. He might have gotten away with it too. So, respect."

* * *

 _Hostage Video_

The camera turned on to show a redheaded boy with glasses standing in front of it.

"Mwahaha!" He laughed, his voice cracking. "I am Harold, and I have taken one of-"

"Harold," A voice, which clearly belonged to Pearl, interrupted him. "You weren't supposed to say your name."

He glared behind him at the contestant. "Yes, I was."

"No, it says right here that-"

"Okay! Gosh!" Harold cursed. "I am an unnamed person, and I have kidnapped an eliminated contestant! You want your valuable-"

"Precious," She interrupted.

The unnamed person bristled. "Your precious hostage back? Find me somewhere in K'wala Forest! The first to do so wins invincibility!"

"Immunity," Pearl corrected. Harold whirled around, about to say something, and the video shut off.

* * *

"Is that clear?" Chris asked.

"Crystal," Koh smirked. "Kidnappings are my thing."

"Rescuing kidnapped people is your thing?" Brad asked skeptically.

"Ye-Of course not," Koh corrected herself. Those looking closely would have noticed that her cheeks were tinged pink.

"Remember, only one person can win!" Chris said. "Ready? Go!"

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"So Pearl's coming back, eh? I guess I've found my new alliance partner since everyone else hates me now."

* * *

Olivia immediately dragged Joshua and Brad into one part of the forest, whereas Marisa and Koh shared a brief glance before going off together. In no time, the sounds of their running faded into the usual noise.

Logan was the last to go. "This is going to be a long day."

 _Location: K'wala Forest- Southeast_

 _Competitors: Brad, Joshua, Olivia_

* * *

"So, why'd you bring us here?" Brad bluntly asked as the trio jogged through the forest.

"To cover more ground. We can work faster as a group," Olivia said.

She looked behind her, checking to see if anyone had followed them. "Actually, I thought I'd interest you two in an alliance."

"An alliance?" Joshua asked. "My last one kind of failed, yah?"

"True, true," Olivia agreed. "Hear me out though. Logan's the biggest mental threat in this game, Koh is the biggest physical threat, and Marisa is the biggest social player. When Pearl comes back, she'll be a wildcard. You know what I'm saying?"

Joshua shook his head, but Brad nodded. "We, the underdogs of this game, could slip by unnoticed while we take down the threats- and the threats take down each other."

"Exactly."

"However, if I do agree to join this alliance, I do not want to vote for Marisa."

Olivia looked taken aback. "You really like her, don't you? Okay… We'll try to protect her until the final four. Then, if you must, you can vote alongside her for Joshua or me."

It was Brad's turn to be surprised. "This is a risky move on your behalf. Are you willing to accept the fact that I may turn on you or Joshua?"

"I am."

"Me too," Joshua, who felt it was time to say something, agreed.

"Then let's do it," Brad smirked, and the trio shook hands.

"You know," Joshua said as they started to jog again, "you didn't just get your voice back, Olivia. You got your confidence back too, yah?"

She glanced at him. "I guess I did."

* * *

Confessional: Olivia

"We have it made! This alliance guarantees me a spot in the top four. I can be strategic too, Logan!"

* * *

Confessional: Brad

"Olivia's taking a large risk here. I may be able to work this alliance to my advantage. Time will certainly tell."

* * *

 _Location: K'wala Forest- Center_

 _Competitors: Marisa, Koh_

* * *

Marisa and Koh quietly walked through the forest, lost in thought.

"I'm still mad," Marisa said, out of the blue.

Koh was startled. "What?"

"I've known about Logan, and I knew that he was lying and being a jerk, and so tried to expose him. And then, he was finally exposed. I should be happy."

"But…?" Koh prompted.

"But I'm not. There's something else that's bothering me," Marisa admitted.

"Brad," they both said at the same time.

"Obviously," Koh said. "You like him, and even I can tell you're ready to forgive him. You're just scared you're gonna be rejected again. Believe me, I know."

Marisa stared at the punk. "That's… exactly it! How did you…"

She smirked. "Same principle as being in a gang. They kick you out, you want to join another one, but you're scared you're gonna get booted again, you know?" Koh asked.

"I keep forgetting about the gang," Marisa admitted. "You seen so… normal."

"Yep."

"If you don't mind me asking-" Marisa started.

"I do mind, so don't even use the word _parents_ , 'kay?" Koh glared at the blogger.

Marisa was taken aback. "Oh, sorry."

"Forget it. Let's keep moving."

 _Location: K'wala Forest- Northeast_

 _Competitors: Brad, Joshua, Olivia_

* * *

"Hey, guys, I think I found something!" Olivia called to Joshua and Brad, who were behind her.

"Nice," Brad said, walking to her. He looked at the hastily constructed shack, about the size of an outhouse. "Well, go ahead."

Olivia hesitated. "I think Joshua should take this one."

" _Me_? Why?" Joshua asked.

"You're the biggest threat right now. Brad and I don't need any extra protection."

"Makes sense," Brad agreed. "Go on."

Joshua flashed them a smile before walking up to the shack. He knocked on the door…

...and a man, dressed in black, jumped out. He suddenly whipped out a large knife, and held it to Joshua's throat.

"You!" He rasped at Brad- Olivia had disappeared. "In the shack or your buddy gets it!"

 _Location: K'wala Forest- Northeast_

 _Competitors: Koh, Marisa_

* * *

"Welp," Koh said, looking at the shack, "looks like we're here."

Marisa glanced at the punk. "You want to take this one?"

"Nah," she said. "You're a big threat."

"Me?" Marisa asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course you are! You're the only one who knew about Logan! Heck, you and Brad are the only couple left! How did you not realize this?" Koh inquired.

"I guess I…"

* * *

Confessional: Marisa

"Am I really a threat? I'm just me!"

* * *

"Anyway, less yapping, more winning!" Koh insisted.

Marisa nodded and approached the shack. She slowly knocked on the door…

And the man in black came out again! He held the knife to her throat and quickly spotted Koh, but instead of surprise, his features contorted into a cruel sneer.

"Hello, Officer Lewandowski."

" _OFFICER_?" came the startled reply of Brad, Joshua, Harold, and Logan, who were tied in the shack. Pearl was missing.

"Officer?" Marisa repeated. "Koh?"

Koh was transfixed on the man. " _You_!" She drew a pistol.

"We meet again," the man snarled. "What a lovely reunion. Now get in the shack, and your buddy doesn't get hurt."

Koh kept the gun pointed at the man. "You! Your gang terrorized Toronto! You robbed the mayor at gunpoint! You kidnapped children!"

Her last sentence was the most impactful. "You killed my parents."

Marisa gasped. "Koh, I never-" she was cut off by the man, who pressed the knife tighter against her neck.

"Get in the shack!" He shouted. "Or she dies!"

Koh hesitated. Then she dropped the gun and slowly made her way to the shack.

"Castiel Ortega," she said, her voice deathly quiet. "You _menace_."

"Wait. Castiel Ortega?" Olivia said, emerging from her hiding spot. " _Dad_?"

" _Dad_?" Koh wheeled around.

" _Dad_?" The four teens in the shack repeated.

" _Dad_?" Marisa looked up at him.

" _Dad_?" Pearl said, emerging from behind the shack, before punching Castiel in the face.

Castiel fell to the ground, and Pearl expertly maneuvered the knife away from him. She then stomped on his face. The assailant's hands flew up, shielding him from further attack.

The germaphobe tossed the knife to Marisa. "Free the others!" She grabbed Koh's gun off the ground and pointed it at Castiel.

"Did you say dad?" She asked Olivia.

"Yep," she glared at her father. "Adoptive, but yeah. He's the reason why I closed myself off for all those years. He ruined my life. Heck, I came to this show just to get away from him!" Olivia rolled up a sleeve to show her arm, which was riddled with bruises.

"I was tracking _you_?!" Koh said. Brad and Joshua were now tying Castiel up with their ropes. "I knew someone related to this man would be on here. That's the only reason why I was accepted onto the show in the first place!"

"I still can't believe you're a cop," Pearl admitted.

"Yep," Koh nodded. "It's a shame that we won't be able to hang out, since I think I'm going to be eliminated."

"Righty-O, Buffalo!" Chris came into view, escorted by two policemen. "Now that you've caught Castiel, I'm afraid your contract says you can't stay."

"I will have my revenge!" Castiel interrupted, being led away.

Koh sighed, ignoring him. "I figured, Chris. I'm still glad that this guy," he gestured to Castiel, who the police were bringing to an oncoming helicopter, "Is off the streets."

Koh approached Marisa. "I'm rooting for you, girl. Win it for me."

She turned to Brad. "You've found yourself a keeper. Don't let her get away."

Finally, she walked up to Olivia. "It seems you're out of a home. Once this game is over, the Black Hellhounds could always use another member."

She gave Olivia the address.

"Ahem," Chris cleared his throat. "We're running low on time."

Koh smiled at the host. Then, she kneed him in his kiwis.

Chris fell to the ground, whimpering.

"I'm ready now," Koh said, walking away.

Chris was still lying on the ground. A chubby intern hesitantly moved into the shot.

"Er... Six remain," he started nervously. "Will Logan be able to recover from his shocking exposure? Will Olivia's alliance hold strong? And will Brad and Marisa ever get together? Find out soon on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"The K'wala Islands!"

"It hurts so much!" Chris whimpered.

 **So that was… An interesting one. Sorry if it was a little rushed, it's been a while and I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, and writing on my phone is insanely annoying. But yeah, Pearl's back, so yay!**

 _The Votes:_

 _None_

 _14th Place: Harald (3-2-1 vote)_

 _Eliminated: Pearl (2-4 vote; secret advantage played)_

 _13th Place: Giuseppe (6-1 vote)_

 _12th Place: Lain (5-0 vote)_

 _Tied for 10th Place: Taylor (3-3-2-2-1-1 vote)_

 _Tied for 10th Place: Brittany (3-3-2-2-1-1 vote)_

 _9th Place: Winona (2-1-1 vote)_

 _8th Place: Cole (Medically Evacuated)_

 _7th Place: Koh (Quit)_


	13. Ep12: Duo or Duo Not

_Last Time on Total Drama: The K'wala Islands:_

 _Our six remaining competitors became seven when Pearl was brought back via the merge! Logan's plans were 'accidentally' exposed, turning the others against him. Olivia then set to work in forming a risky alliance with Brad and Joshua. In the challenge, everyone had to rescue Pearl from her fake kidnapper, who turned out to be a REAL kidnapper! And a murderer. And Olivia's dad. I don't get it either. Koh, who was secretly a cop (wha…?) revealed that she had only been accepted onto the show to take the criminal down, and was then forced to leave when he was arrested._

 _Six remain! What's in store for these chumps? Find out now on…_

 _Total!_

 _Drama!_

 _The K'wala Islands!_

 **Theme Song: Tuxedo- Street Clerks (2015)**

The view pans to show the entirety of the K'wala Islands. K'wala island is in the center, Kahn'gru island is to the southwest, and Wollobi Island is to the southeast.

 _-Get up and run, Tuxedo, you've still got time.-_

The view zooms in to show Chris standing on K'wala dock. He waves. Then, behind him, Cole trips into him and the two fall off the dock. Behind them, Pearl is trying to give Giuseppe hand sanitizer.

 _-Forget your sorrow and leave all your past behind.-_

The camera goes past them and into the brush of K'wala island. Winona and Taylor are arm wrestling on a stump. Brittany is behind Taylor, using waving pom poms and cheering him on.

 _-You have a chance to take that can make things right.-_

The camera pans upwards and zooms to the top of the Lake Gellafiche Boxing Ring. Joshua is waving a hand in front of Olivia's face. She doesn't move. The camera moves sideways to show Marisa watching. Brad is looking at her, but when she turns around, he pretends to casually walk, and falls off the ring. (This part happens quickly)

 _-Don't let it pass you by…-_

The camera moves down to the bottom of the ring. Harald is there, laughing maniacally. Koh rolls her eyes and pulls out a knife. Brad then falls onto Harald, and Koh doubles over in laughter.

 _-Don't let it pass you by.-_

The view changes to show the campers at the elimination. Lain and Logan are in the seats closest to the center. Logan notices her and tries to run, but she catches him and kicks him in his family jewels.

The logo is shown: Total Drama: The K'wala Islands.

 **End Theme**

 _Location: Camp Wollobi_

 _Competitors: Olivia, Joshua, Brad_

"...And that's the last of it," Olivia said, dragging her luggage into the campground. "Thanks for helping, boys."

"No prob," Brad smirked.

"Our pleasure," Joshua added.

Olivia lowered her voice. "So, who's on the chopping block next?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Brad asked. "Logan."

"But the video yesterday all but said he had an advantage," Joshua argued. "I don't think he's bluffing."

"Okay…" Brad paused. "Assuming Pearl and Marisa vote for Logan regardless, which we candy with a little convincing, I could vote for Logan and you two Pearl. We'd keep the alliance and flush out Logan's advantage."

"It's not a perfect plan, but it should work," Olivia admitted. "Okay, let's see where this goes at the challenge."

The three walked away, and the camera panned over to show Logan, hidden behind a tree and grinning.

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"So, the underdogs think they can outplay me? Maybe one of their own needs to take the fall. And I know just how to do it."

* * *

 _Location: Wollobi Island_

 _Competitors: Pearl_

* * *

The germaphobe was sitting on the beach, staring at the water. She looked around and sighed.

* * *

Confessional: Pearl

"It sure is lonely here. Everyone's made it so far, and I've only been here for a couple of days, you know? I need to make sure everyone knows I deserve to be here."

* * *

"Oh, Pearl!" Logan's singsong voice called out. "Guess what I have!"

Pearl turned around and her eyes widened. "My sanitizer!"

She ran over, wrenching it out of his grip. "They wouldn't let me buy any more! Where did you find this?"

"It was lying by the old campsite," Logan replied without skipping a beat. "I only saw it when I dropped my luggage down a hill."

Pearl smiled. "Thank you! I owe you one!"

Logan hesitated. "Actually… I was wondering if you would consider a secret alliance with me."

Pearl's grin faded. "And why would I do that?"

"Because," Logan said flatly, "I know for a fact that Olivia, Brad, and Joshua are in one of their own. And that they're targeting is next."

"Well…" Pearl looked down, "I don't know…"

Logan reached into husband pocket. "I didn't want it to come to this, but…" He pulled out a secret advantage. "Take this. I have an extra."

Pearl was shocked. "You'd give this to me?"

Logan nodded. "I have every intention of taking you to the final two. I hope this proves it."

"Then… I accept!" Pearl excitedly said before rushing off.

"Wait!" Logan called. "Who are we going to… Ah, never mind."

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"Oh, Pearl. So naïve. Although I do intend on bringing her to the final two- she's one of the few contestants who I can beat physically as well as mentally."

* * *

Confessional: Pearl

"Oh Logan. So cocky. Although I do believe that he wasn't lying when he said he would bring me to the final two. After all, he can beat me physically and mentally. But you know what? I think it's time that our resident villain is taken down."

* * *

 _Location: K'wala Dock_

 _Competitors: All_

* * *

"Welcome back, top six!" Chris said. "Look around. One of you is going to win a cool mil!"

At his words, everyone went through a similar change of expressions- Realization, excitement, determination.

"And, since we felt like spicing things up…"

Another expression- horror.

"Two of you will be safe tonight!" Chris finished.

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"That's good for the alliance, but also good for Logan. Argh! That _snake_ is… Um… snakish?"

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"There is exactly a sixty-six percent chance of either Pearl or myself winning immunity. I like those odds."

* * *

"This challenge is a reboot of one of my personal favourites!" Chris said. "Here's how it works:"

 _Challenge Info_

 _In this challenge, competitors will be paired with another competitor. The pairs will then complete three challenges, one after another- An eat off where both contestants will take turns plunging into a giant pie to root around for a toothpick, a race in a pedal-powered boat that only moves when the competitors pedal in unison, and, finally, a puzzle requiring competitors to place tiles representative of eliminated contestants in their order of elimination. The first pair to finish the puzzle wins immunity._

"Got it?" Chris asked.

Joshua approached Olivia. "Team?"

"Team," she agreed, shaking his hand.

Logan and Pearl simultaneously looked at each other. They nodded and paired up, leaving the very awkward duo of Brad and Marisa.

* * *

Confessional: Brad

"Oh, boy. What am I going to do?"

* * *

"Hold it!" Chris said. "I'm picking the pairs!"

Brad and Marisa both let out visible sighs of relief. They then looked at each other guiltily.

"...Starting with Brad and Marisa!" Chris finished.

"Oh, come on!" Brad interjected. Then his eyes widened. He turned to his partner. "I mean-"

"Save it," Marisa muttered.

* * *

Confessional: Marisa

"Just when I think that he's changed, he goes and does this. Why do I have to like _him_?"

* * *

Confessional: Brad

"I refuse to keep pushing her away! Today is the day that I win Marisa back!"

* * *

"Next up…" Chris grinned. "How about Olivia and Logan?"

"Odd choice," Logan commented. "Although-"

"Shut up," Olivia interrupted, "Or else I will throw this challenge."

"You wouldn't," Logan said nervously.

"Just watch me." Olivia flipped her hair.

"Tension convention!" Chris smiled. "Lastly, we have Pearl and Joshua."

The two aforementioned competitors glanced at each other. Joshua spoke up. "So, this is fine with me, but why Pearl?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Chris said. "You two were kind of the leftovers since the other two pairs were made just to create tension."

"But there's no tension between us. I mean, I voted for Joshua once, but other than that, _nada_." Pearl spread her arms out.

Chris pondered this. "Okay… Joshua, if you and Pearl finish this challenge in last place, I will give you ten thousand dollars."

Joshua's eyes grew large. "Ten thousand dollars?" He grinned.

"Is that settled?" Chris asked. "Then go!"

The three pairs rushed off- or, two of them did, at any rate. Joshua stayed firmly in place.

"Get moving!" Pearl shouted at him. Joshua slowly made his way to the pies on a buffet table, where the others were just getting ready.

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"Of course I'm faking it! Do you think I'm that dumb? If I get the money, I'll be the biggest target out here! I was just playing it up for the cameras."

* * *

Olivia and Logan hesitantly took turns plunging into the pie with their faces. Logan shuddered.

"This-" he stuck his face in, "is disgusting!"

Brad and Marisa were going at a much faster rate. However, Brad was trying to say something to his partner, which kept getting lost in the chaos.

"I-" Marisa went into the pie.

"I-" Brad's turn.

"I-" Marisa's turn.

"I-"

"Found it!" Marisa exclaimed, a toothpick in her mouth.

"Nice," Pearl said sarcastically. She was barely sticking her face in, and between her turns she was slamming Joshua's head down, forcing him to comply.

Joshua slowly rose his head up from the pie. "Got...it…" He breathed heavily. It was sticking to his face. Pearl dragged him away.

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

Joshua's face is covered in pie, sand and a crab. "This was not my best challenge."

* * *

The two teams made their way to the boats, and the shot cut back to Logan and Olivia.

"Where the heck is that toothpick?" Logan cursed. "There is literally no pie left in the tin!"

Indeed, it was empty.

"Where is it?" Olivia frowned. Then she smacked her forehead with her free hand. "It's on your cheek!"

She plucked it off, and the pair raced on.

* * *

Confessional: Olivia

"We're _way_ behind now."

* * *

The camera zoomed behind the villain and the artist to show Brad and Marisa starting to pedal away. Joshua and Pearl, however, were struggling.

"Left!" Pearl shouted. "Move your left foot! Your _other_ left!"

* * *

Confessional: Pearl

"These boats only work if we pedal in unison. Since Joshua didn't want to, I don't know, _win,_ I had to take matters into my own hands."

* * *

Pearl was now lying face down, using her hands to pedal the front set of pedals and her feet the back. Their boat was moving, albeit much slower than Brad and Marisa's.

"Left! Right!" Marisa laughed as they sailed along. "We just need snacks and this would be a perfect date!"

"Yeah," Brad chuckled nervously. "Look, I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Marisa asked.

"About _us_ , Marisa," Brad bluntly said.

"Brad," Marisa said tenderly. "I like you, but I'm not sure if I, like, _like_ like you. You know? Could we just be friends?"

Brad stopped pedaling. He went pale.

"Brad?" Marisa repeated. Brad snapped out of his trance and began to pedal extremely fast. Marisa, startled, matched his pace.

"Haha!" Brad laughed- the laugh that makes people wonder if one has any screws loose. "No problem! Friends! Haha!"

* * *

Confessional: Marisa

"Did… Did I just break Brad?"

* * *

Behind the speeding pair, Logan and Olivia were slowly catching up to Pearl and an immobile Joshua.

"Unsanitary pedals…" Pearl muttered. "Grimy… Bad partner…"

Joshua frowned.

Olivia and Logan picked up their pace, slowly overtaking them. "Ha!" Logan shouted. "So long, su-"

The boats bumped into each other. "Woah!" Olivia screamed as she barely kept her boat from capsizing.

Pearl and Joshua weren't so lucky. They went under and, spluttering, swam to shore to re-embark.

Logan and Olivia, visibly miffed, pedaled faster.

The shot moved ahead to show Brad and Marisa, who finally had finished their ride. They slowly got out.

"Look!" Marisa pointed. "The puzzle!"

Brad didn't respond. He fell into the beach and curled up into the fetal position.

* * *

Confessional: Marisa

"I broke Brad."

* * *

Marisa started dragging Brad to the board. She quickly found it a losing battle, and abandoned her friend-zoned companion to go to the puzzle herself.

Chris was waiting there. "Hold it! Both members must be present to begin the puzzle!"

Marisa, cursing, went back for Brd and began to drag him.

By this point, Logan and Olivia had arrived. They stopped their boat and flew past the couple.

Chris saw them coming. "Glad you're here! Just hand me the toothpick and you can start the challenge!"

Logan paled. "The toothpick?"

Olivia turned to him. "I swear if you-"

Logan turned around and fled, dragging Olivia along with him. They passed Marisa and Brad again and made it to the dock.

Only to discover that the boats were no longer there.

The shot made it's way back to a soaking wet Pearl and Joshua, pedaling to the dock. Joshua must have forgotten about the money since he was now pedaling.

Joshua frowned as they passed Logan and Olivia, who were almost to the site of the first challenge.

"I threw it away somewhere around here! Logan said frantically.

"Well, let's hurry up! Left! Right!" Olivia commanded.

Way ahead of them, Marisa had almost succeeded in dragging Brad to the puzzles when a sipping Pearl and Joshua passed them. After handing the toothpick to Chris, they began the puzzle.

"I'm not going to be much help here," Pearl lamented. "It's all you."

Joshua paled. "Okay… I think she went home first," he said, putting Brittany's tile in the first slot.

Pearl smacked her forehead.

Marisa had finally dragged Brad to the puzzle. She dumped him at Chris' feet before starting on the puzzle.

* * *

Confessional: Marisa

"This shouldn't be too hard. I had to keep track of eliminations for my blog, right?"

* * *

Confessional: Chris McLean

"For those of you wondering, the order is Harald, Pearl, Giuseppe, Lain, Taylor and Brittany in the two-person slot, Winona, Cole, and Koh. Also, I sabotaged a couple of tiles. Did I mention that?"

* * *

 _POOF._

A large cloud of powder exploded in Marisa's face, and she started coughing. Then her eyes widened.

"Is this _itching_ powder?" She spluttered. She started scratching. "Ow! Ow!"

Marisa ran away, yelling and scratching, before she tripped over a log and fell, face first, into the sand.

"But…" Joshua said as he held Harald's and Giuseppe's tiles, "Weren't these gone in a double elimination?"

"They weren't even on the same team!" Pearl shouted. Then, to her surprise, a trap was set off, splattering green goo on her clothes.

"Aagh!" She screamed. "Clean! Clean!" She jumped into the ocean.

Chris looked around at the chaos, and the shot cut to several scenes.

Joshua tried putting Koh's tiles into the wrong hole.

Brad was in the fetal position.

Pearl was yelling and washing off in the lake.

Marisa was covered in sand.

Logan and Olivia were still looking for their toothpick.

Chris finally snapped. "Enough!"

"You're making a mockery of this challenge!" Chris fumed. "I won't stand for this any longer. Nobody wins! Nobody is safe!"

Everybody in earshot gasped.

"That's right! Get to the campfire now!" He howled. "Ten minutes, or it's a double… No! Triple elimination! Go! Go! Go!"

As the competitors ran off, he added, "And somebody get me my hair gel!"

 _Location: K'wala Campfire_

 _Competitors: All_

* * *

"So," Chris glared. "Tried to screw up my challenge? Now you gotta pay the price! Just… Cast your votes!"

Usually, at this point, the votes were shown, but instead, confessionals were being aired.

* * *

Confessional: Olivia

"This is a tough decision. Logan can and will take advantage of everything he can get his hands on, but not voting out Brad seems… Wrong."

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"I don't even know. Whatever Olivia tells me, I'll do."

* * *

Confessional: Marisa

"Chris gave me Brad's vote, since…"

* * *

Confessional: Brad

Brad is still in the fetal position.

* * *

Confessional: Marisa

"...Yeah. Anyway, voting for Logan would be the obvious choice, but I'm concerned about Pearl, too. What to do…"

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"Argh! I can't read anyone! Who's doing what? Brad? Marisa? Me? This is crazy!"

* * *

Confessional: Pearl

"Logan was struggling, so I let him be without discussing plans. All I know is who I'm voting for…"

* * *

Confessionals: Marisa, Logan, Olivia

They all speak in unison, each confessional taking up one third of the screen. "There. I'm decided."

* * *

Chris was still mad. "Now your stupid votes have been cast, and one of you stupid kids can go home. Stupidly."

"I'd ask about advantages, but I don't even care. Votes now."

Chris, even in his anger, still paused dramatically before reading the first vote.

"Logan." He said. "Shocker."

Logan rolled his eyes, but the lanky teen still looked nervous.

"Next vote… Logan." Chris said. "Okay, whatever. Logan, just get out. Four votes for you."

Logan, surprised with the sudden elimination, gasped. Then he regained his cool. "Heads up."

To the surprise of the campers, Logan tossed his secret advantage to Chris, who caught and read it. "I, Chris McLean, blah blah blah. You're safe."

"Then who's going home?" Olivia asked.

"Let me check." Chris dumped the votes out of the urn that they were held in. "Alrighty then. Going home, not that I care, is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

"Brad. Get out."

Brad, curled in a ball, slowly stood up. He turned around, and without saying a word, entered the awaiting helicopter.

Marisa gasped. She started to rise, before sitting back down. She mumbled something that sounded like _I blew it._

"Well, now that Brad's gone, blah blah blah," Chris babbled angrily. "Total! Drama! The K'wala Islands!"

* * *

Final Confessional: Brad

Brad doesn't say anything, he just sighs.

* * *

 **Lots happened there, eh? Joshua actually played strategically, Chris is mad, and I broke up Brisa. I might let them reconcile, I might not… You'll see! (Maniacal Laughter) Next up is a special "episode" of sorts. You'll see what I mean soon!**

 _The Votes:_

 _Brad: Logan (Vote Cast By Marisa)_

 _Joshua: Logan_

 _Logan: Brad_

 _Marisa: Logan_

 _Olivia: Logan_

 _Pearl: Brad_

 _14th Place: Harald (3-2-1 vote)  
Eliminated: Pearl (2-4 vote; secret advantage played)  
13th Place: Giuseppe (6-1 vote)  
12th Place: Lain (5-0 vote)  
Tied for 10th Place: Taylor (3-3-2-2-1-1 vote)  
Tied for 10th Place: Brittany (3-3-2-2-1-1 vote)  
9th Place: Winona (2-1-1 vote)_

 _8th Place: Cole (Medically Evacuated)_

 _7th Place: Koh (Quit)_

6th Place: Brad (2-4 vote; secret advantage played)


	14. Ep13: The Today Show With Johnny Falcon

_Welcome to a very special episode of…_

 _The Today Show With Johnny Falcon!_

A man, looking very much (but not copyright-infringingly so) like a certain TV host, stepped onto a stage that looked very much (see above note) like a certain TV stage.

"Hello, hello, everyone! I'm Johnny Falcon. Who's ready for the show!"

Cheering from the crowd.

"Today is a very special episode. Who here watches Total Drama: The K'wala Islands!"

Even more cheering.

"Well, I spoke with the producers and they allowed me to bring not one, not two, but _all nine_ of the eliminated contestants to the show! Right here! Right now!"

The crowd was going wild now.

"We have a crazy night of twists and turns up ahead, so buckle up and get ready for…"

"...The Today Show With Johnny Falcon!" The crowd finished for him.

 _-Theme Song-_

When the theme song was over, the shot cut to Johnny sitting in a leather recliner. Around him were nine similar chairs. He smiled. "Let's welcome these people to the stage! Up first… Harald!"

As he spoke, the wannabe villain stepped on the stage and took a seat.

"Our Italian hero, Giuseppe!"

He entered the stage as well. Perched on the Italian's shoulder was a parrot.

"The sweet empath turned competitive beast, Lain!"

Lain, clearly back to normal, smiled and gracefully took the stage.

"Any sane person's OTP, Taylor and Brittany!"

The two, wearing formal clothing and holding hands, took their seats.

"The hotheaded boxer, Winona!"

Winona smirked as she sat down.

"Our abused klutz, Cole!"

Cole came on stage and everybody smiled. He was using a cane, but had a grin permanently plastered on his face.

"The punk who turned out to be a cop, Officer Koh!"

Koh had a sly grin on her face.

"And our friend-zoned friend, Brad!"

Brad wearily trudged onto the stage. He looked worse for wear- bags under his eyes, messy hair and a wrinkled outfit, added to his solemn expression, made everybody weary.

Once he had been seated, Johnny Falcon looked at the camera. "Here they are folks! Let's get right into our first segment. It's interview time!"

"We asked our fans to submit questions for you," he turned to the contestants," And I mean _all_ of you! No holding back, m'kay?"

The contestants nodded.

"We'll go in order of elimination, meaning our first two questions are for Harald. First, how does it feel to be arguably the most talented and threatening contestant, eliminated first?"

Harald straightened in his chair. "It feels terrible, I say! I may have won if my social skills were as meticulously refined as my physical and mental skills, but, instead, I'm the first to leave!" He clenched his fists. "I _will_ have my revenge!"

Johnny merely smiled. "Sure. And, fittingly, your next question: Why are you such a jerk?"

Harald glowered in the host's direction. "I just need to win! Is that so wrong?"

Brad, surprisingly, piped up. "When it comes at the cost of others, yes."

"The Brad has spoken!" Johnny said. "Next up, Giuseppe. First off, are you mad at Taylor that he stole your chance at the prize?"

Giuseppe struggled to put his words into English. " _Vediamo ... No, non sono arrabbiato. Ha fatto quello che ha bisogno, e non posso criticare per questo._ No, I'm not mad. He did what he had to, and I can't fault him for that."

"I'm glad for that," Johnny said. "And your other question: Why are you so interested in animals?"

The Italian thought about it. "I don't know… _Vedi,_ I love discovery, right? And I don't so much like animals as they're part of my life- I've had pets since I was a baby. So it naturally just- _clicks_."

"Interesting!" Johnny said. "Moving down the line, here's Lain! First, what exactly _is_ an empath?"

Lain sighed. "Don't expect me to represent every empath in the world. I'm just _me._ But I can sense other people's emotions, to an extent."

"To an extent?" Johnny repeated, puzzled.

"Well, I can only sense _really_ strong emotions- hate, excitement, love. And it only works when _I_ have a clear head, or else it's just… fuzzy."

"Fuzzy," Johhny said. "Second question: Do you actually _like_ Cole, or was it all an act to get his vote?"

Lain looked downcast. "I knew this would come up. Let it be known that my desire to win got the best of me, and I never should have acted the way I did. That's why I voted myself off. However, to answer your question… Yes. I do like Cole."

The camera cut to the boy in question, who stared straight ahead.

"Ooh!" Johnny said. "Drama! Next up, Brittany!"

Brittany clapped. "Yay!"

"First off, why do you like Taylor so much?"

Brittany thought about it. "Hmm… He's cute, a big teddy bear, smart, _and_ sweet!" She counted on her fingers, somehow totalling five with her four responses.

"Aww…" The crowd said on cue.

Johnny smiled. "Second, if you had to choose, would you rather win the money or stay with your boyfriend?"

"That's obvious," Brittany said. "Both!"

"But if you had to choose one…" Johnny prompted. Brittany stared at him like he grew another head. "Never mind. Up next, the man in question, Taylor!"

Taylor leaned forward. "Yes?"

"How did you get into sports?" Johnny asked.

The athlete scrunched up his face in concentration. "When I was five, I choked on a pancake."

The crowd laughed. Johnny was confused. "Go on…"

"So, then I woke up in the hospital, and saw football for the first time on one of the TVs. From that day on, I knew I wanted to play sports for life. Now I do football, basketball, baseball, lacrosse, and darts."

"Nice. All that from a pancake, eh?" Johnny asked. "Second, the move that you made in your team's first elimination is regarded as the biggest twist in K'wala Islands history. Going back, what would you have done differently?"

Taylor thought about it. "I think I would have convinced the alliance to vote for Koh or Winona. Then, the alliance would still be in the majority and maybe I wouldn't be here. I don't know. Can't change the past, right?"

"Right," Johnny agreed. "Thanks, Taylor. Next up, Winona. This isn't really a question, but one fan says, 'Please, please, _please_ kill Logan, win or lose. Any thoughts?"

Winona grinned. "I look forward to it."

Johnny laughed. "Don't we all? Secondly, here's a controversial one- Are you basically Jo, from Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island?

Giuseppe suddenly stood up and rapidly berated the host, calling him names in Italian that probably should not be translated. It took Taylor and Brad to restrain him.

"What Giuseppe's trying to say," Taylor explained, "Is that Winona's nothing like Jo. She's more like a- a-"

"A tough-love mom!" Brittany chimed in.

"A leader," Brad added. "And a mentor."

"Nothing like Jo," Giuseppe, who had sat down, said.

"Thanks, guys," Winona smiled. There was an actual tear in her eye.

"Looks like you have some support!" Johnny said. "Let's move on then, to Koh. First, how are you so cool?"

Koh barked a laugh. "Like I know. Like physic-chick said, I'm just me."

Johnny seemed satisfied with that answer. "Secondly, you probably would have won this season- slipping under the radar at the merge. How does it feel to hand over your trust to someone you met on the show?"

"You mean Olivia?" Koh asked. "It's… a new experience. We talked all of once, but as soon as I knew that her dad was that absolute piece of-"

 **THIS PORTION HAS BEEN CUT OUT.**

"-then I knew that she needed all of the help that she could get. It was almost instinctual." Koh concluded.

"Instinctual," Johnny, still recovering from Koh's tirade of profanity, said. "Well, thanks. Finally, we have Brad."

Brad was slumped in his seat.

"First off, what is a realist?"

"Basically," Brad said tiredly. "I tell it how it is. I try not to be too pessimistic, but if something sucks, I'm not going to put a positive spin on it. Hopefully that answers it."

"Secondly, I think this question can accurately be summed up in one word: Marisa."

Brad let out a long, tired sigh. "What am I going to do? She clearly never liked me. I thought we had something, but I was wrong. I let my emotions cloud my judgement, you know? Well, I'm moving on. No more Marisa. No more romance. I'm done."

Johnny looked nervous. "Um… Okay, then. Are you sure you-"

"Yep."

"Well, then, that's the interviews, folks! While we get ready for a special face-off between two of our guests, watch this video!" Johnny turned to the TV screen.

* * *

Olivia and Marisa were chatting at their camp. It was clearly an episode before the last, since Brad was humming in the background.

"You have any siblings?" Olivia asked casually.

"Only child, I'm afraid," Marisa replied. "It's just me and my mom. You?"

Olivia nodded. "Actually, I'm a triplet. I have a couple memories of them, but I kind of forgot after we were split up in the foster homes. But yeah, Darryl and Lucy. I wish I knew where they were now."

Marisa opened her mouth to say something, but the scene changed. Cole and Brittany were now standing in front of a city block. Cole still had his cane.

"Hey, everybody! I'm on TV!" Brittany waved excitedly.

Cole smiled. "The producers watched the clip you just saw a couple of times, and then, out of the blue, tasked us with finding Darryl and Lusamine Ortega. We've been looking through toronto for three days, but, we think that they're right here, at this very high school."

Indeed, behind them was a school. The name was blurred out for media reasons, and also because the author wasn't feeling very creative.

"Let's go in then!" Brittany said. And she ran into the background. Cole slowly followed her, using his cane for support.

The scene changed again, and now Cole and Brittany, along with two people (their faces were not shown yet, so as to build up the suspense… and also because of that uncreative author), in a helicopter.

"We're landing now," Cole said. "We're not allowed to go onto the island, but we'll have a cameraman following these two to the campsite. Nobody, not even Chris, knows they're here."

"Bye, Darryl and Lucy!" Brittany waved as they got off the helicopter, along with a burly cameraman.

The scene shifted to show Darryl and Lucy sneaking up on the campsite. The cut showed Olivia alone in the background, and they slowly made their way to her, getting closer and closer until-

"Guess who?" Darryl said.

Olivia turned around shocked, and broke down into tears of joy. The cut changed to finally show the triplets.

Lusamine looked very much like Olivia, but her hair was dyed blonde and cut short. She was clad in a blue tank top and white shorts. Darryl was taller than the two, wearing a red 'Total Drama' tee-shirt and blue jeans. He had jet black hair like Olivia's and sported the beginnings of a beard.

Olivia sobbed and hugged her siblings. Then the screen went black.

* * *

The audience cheered and wildly applauded. Soon, even though she wasn't there, the chant turned to, _OLIVIA! OLIVIA! OLIVIA!_

Johnny hushed the audience. "What a touching moment. Now, though, let's keep going onto our next game! It's the…"

"...Canada Trivia Test!" The audience finished. Many of them laughed, like they were in for a real treat.

Johnny smiled. "Usually, we bring on a celebrity, like Justice Timberwolf, Selena Dijon, or Lil' Big Randy on for this. But we have nine celebrities right here! And the two facing off are…"

"...Taylor and Winona!" He said after a dramatic pause. "Here they are now!"

Taylor and Winona both stood on small, circular platforms held up by ropes. They smiled and waved.

"Here's how this game is going to work. I'll ask you a Canadian trivia question, and the first to buzz answers. Get it wrong, one of your ropes gets cut. Get it right, and one of your _opponents'_ ropes gets cut. If all three are severed, you lose and fall into this pit of gravy and cheese curds! But if you _win,_ you get _five thousand dollars_! Ready?"

The two athletes nodded.

"One more thing. For those of you watching at home, feel free to follow along!"

"Question One: Canada's largest export is what?"

Taylor buzzed. "Oil?"

"That is…"

…

…

…

…

… "Incorrect! The correct answer is vehicles, which account for 16.5% of this nation's exports."

Taylor's first rope was severed. He looked nervous.

"Next question. Maple syrup on snow, a popular Canadian treat in Quebec, is more commonly known as what?"

Both contestants buzzed, but Taylor, again, was slightly faster. "Maple Taffy?"

"Maple Taffy? That is…"

…

…

…

…

… "Correct! Maple Taffy, or _tire d'erable,_ is also popular in New England."

Winona's first rope was cut. She and Taylor were tied.

"Third question. Canada's first, and, to date, only female Prime Minister is whom?"

Winona buzzed quickly. "Nellie Mcclung," she said confidently.

"Nellie Mcclung, eh? Well, you are…"

…

…

…

…

… "Incorrect! The answer we were looking for was Kim Campbell, who served for just over four months. Winona! You're down to your last rope. Taylor, you're at two."

Taylor grinned. "Let's do this!"

"I like your spirit," Johnny chuckled. "Fourth question. How many people live in Canada, as of September of 2017? You have to be within one million for this to count."

Taylor and Winona both buzzed. Again, it was Taylor who came out on top.

"Let's say…" He thought. "Thirty four million, five hundred thousand."

"That answer is…"

…

…

…

…

"Incorrect! The exact answer is thirty _six_ million, two hundred-ninety thousand. You were close, but not close enough! You know what that means…"

Taylor's second rope was cut, tying him and Winona at the last question.

"Last question! This is a biggie. Ready?"

Taylor and Winona nodded again.

"For five thousand dollars… What was the capital of Canada until 1844?"

Winona grinned as she buzzed. "Could it possibly be my hometown of Kingston, Ontario?"

Johnny opened his mouth and said…

…

…

…

…

… "Yes it could!"

Taylor's rope was cut and he was dropped into the gravy and cheese curds. Winona was helped off the platform and Johnny handed her a cheque.

"Congratulations, Winona! This money is yours!"

Winona smirked and accepted the cheque, before walking off screen.

"We'll get to our closing segment in a second. While we do that, check out this video from earlier today!"

* * *

 _ **Who Dat?**_

 _-With Brad, Giuseppe, Harald, Koh, and Lain-_

 _ **Who Snores The Loudest?**_

 _Brad: Taylor. I think he's harbouring a wood chipper in his pillowcase sometimes._

 _Giuseppe: Taylor, definitely._

 _Koh: Yeah, it's Taylor. Love ya, man, but find a doctor._

 _ **Who eats the most?**_

 _Lain: Joshua, probably. He destroyed every meal I saw him eat._

 _Harald: Joshua._

 _Koh: Winona or Joshua, I think._

 _Brad: Winona is a pretty solid eater._

 _ **Who were you closest to on the island?**_

 _Harald: Nobody! I operate solo!_

 _Giuseppe: Brad. Taylor too, until he betrayed me._

 _Lain: I want to say Cole, but honestly, I was eliminated before I could make any lasting relationships._

 _ **Who do you wish you had gotten closer to?**_

 _Brad: I wish Marisa and I… (Breaks into tears)_

 _Lain: Under separate circumstances, I think Olivia and I could have gotten along well. Maybe we can reconcile after the show._

 _Koh: Pearl seems like a good girl. Too bad the only time we spoke was after she took down a criminal…_

 _ **Who's your favorite couple?**_

 _Giuseppe: Taylor and Brittany are cute together. I like them._

 _Harald: ...Next question._

 _Brad: (Uncontrollable sobbing)_

 _Koh: Taylor and Brittany._

 _Lain: I'm happy for Cole and Olivia. They're probably my favorite._

 _ **And Finally… Do you consider yourself a hero or a villain?**_

 _Giuseppe: A hero, I hope._

 _Harald: Obviously, I'm a villain!_

 _Koh: I wish I could object, but I suppose people see me as a hero now that I'm a cop._

 _Brad: (More Uncontrollable Sobbing)_

 _Lain: I think I see myself as a hero, but to others I'm a villain. Ah, well, if I come back, maybe I can change that._

* * *

"Awesome stuff!"Johnny said. "Now, I have with me some _more_ guests- please welcome Ruby Carpenter and Gabriel Morris!"

The two teens walked into the stage, and sat in two recliners beside Johnny's desk. Ruby looked… Exactly like her sister, Pearl. And Gabriel, clothed in white, looked like an angel.

"Now, it's my understanding that you two will be competing in the next season of Total Drama?" Johnny asked.

Ruby backed away, shrinking into her seat. Gabriel took the question. "Right, Mr. Falcon. The producers have already finalized a cast, too."

"Oh, good! I'm glad to hear that. Any spoilers?" The host waggled his eyebrows.

"We can't say much," Gabriel admitted, "but it will be taking place at the K'wala Islands, and there will be eighteen entirely new contestants, including myself and Ruby here."

"Ah, yes!" Johnny turned his chair to face Ruby. "You're Pearl's sister, correct?"

Ruby mumbled a barely audible "Yes…"

"She's turning into quite the celebrity. Do you want her to win?"

Ruby nodded.

"Well, between you and I, I'm cheering for her too," Johnny smiled. He looked at his watch, more for showmanship than anything else. "Oop! We need to get going! Thanks for being here, and I hope you'll do well on your season!"

Ruby and Gabriel stood up and left, Gabriel smiling and waving, Ruby looking at her shoes.

"Thanks again, guys!" Johnny said as the audience's applause died down. "Let's move onto our final segment of the show."

He got up from his desk and stood beside the nine contestants, a pen in hand. "You've cast votes on the show all season. Since you're here, we wanted you to cast one more, one for the person you want to win."

He gestured to the shack behind him. "We even have a confessional for you! Complete with its own stink," he added as an afterthought.

"Go cast your votes on your pick to win. We'll be back after this commercial!"

The contestants entered the confessional replica, and the screen went black.

…

…

…

The screen faded back to the show, and after briefly showing the channel's logo.

"And we're back!" Johnny said. "The contestants have cast their votes. And now, I have a confession of my own."

The audience leaned in expectantly.

"The producer of The K'wala Islands didn't just give me permission to do this show. They also gave me permission to eliminate a contestant."

Shocked gasps.

"And...You have just cast your votes for who that contestant will be!" Johnny clapped.

The contestants were shocked. Some were mad. Some were ashamed.

"Let's watch the videos now, and see who's going home!" Johnny turned to the television screen.

* * *

 _Giuseppe: I'm cheering for_ _ **Marisa**_ _, the only original Witless Wallaby left._

* * *

 _Cole: My vote obviously goes to_ _ **Olivia**_ _. Win it for all of us!_

* * *

 _Lain:_ _I'm cheering for_ _ **Pearl**_ _, since she's trying to take down Logan._

* * *

 _Harald: My vote goes to_ _ **Logan**_ _! He's the only competent one left!_

* * *

 _Brad: I think I'm actually with_ _ **Joshua**_ _on this one. Alliance members to the end, you know?_

* * *

 _Taylor: After seeing that video of_ _ **Olivia**_ _reunited with her family, I'm cheering for her. What can I say?_

* * *

 _Winona:_ _ **Pearl**_ _is my last hope of Logan going down! I want her to win just so Logan can't!_

* * *

 _Brittany: I'm, like, totally voting for_ _ **Marisa**_ _! She's my BFF on the show!_

* * *

 _Koh: There are three actual candidates in my mind. There's Marisa, my friend and teammate. Then there's Olivia, who I actually invited into the Hellhounds. And finally, Pearl, who saved me, and is trying to take out Logan. What to do, what to do…_

 _You know what? I think It's pretty obvious. I'm cheering for…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _..._

…

…

…

… _ **Olivia**_ _. She deserves it the most._

* * *

"And there you have it, folks!" Johnny said. Koh cradled her head in her hands. "Olivia will not be on the island when the other contestants wake up! And you have Koh, Cole and Taylor to thank for it."

The audience booed the aforementioned contestants.

"Now, now!" Johnny hushed them. He pretended to check his watch. "It looks like we're out of time! Tune in next week, where Lil' Big Randy and I discuss his newest album, _A Lil' Big Christmas._ Goodnight, Canada!"

 **OK… So I suppose I have some explaining to do. Originally, this was going to be a non-elimination, but then I thought about it. The only rational way I could think of to dispose of Olivia in a vote would be for Logan to win, Olivia and Joshua to vote for Pearl, Pearl and Logan to vote Olivia, and Marida to either vote for Joshua to force a tiebreaker or vote for Olivia regardless. Needless to say, this would not work- it had too many flaws. Thus, the sudden elimination. That's why I had to reunite her with her family so suddenly. Hopefully you don't hate me because of this!**

 **I hope you liked the little next season preview I threw in there. Two revealed contestants- There's Ruby, who Michaelfang9 sent in with Pearl but I had to cut in the final stages, and Gabriel, who's based off my own little brother.**

 **Now, though, we have four viable candidates, each with their pros and their cons. Logan is… Logan. Hopefully, though, the next chapter reveals…Something. I can't say what. Next, there's our comeback kid, Pearl, who hasn't had much time to develop, but I see as a strategic hero. Third, Marisa. A stock but generally liked character, Marisa's appeal was drastically reduced when she broke up with Brad. And, of course, Joshua, who has gone through somewhat of an unseen development- from Logan's mindless slave to an independent thinker and strategist that still maintains his egotistical charm. Who will win? I suppose you'll find out soon- Only four chapters to go! I, for one, can't wait!**

 _The Votes:_

 _Brad: Joshua_

 _Brittany: Marisa_

 _Cole: Olivia_

 _Giuseppe: Marisa_

 _Harald: Logan_

 _Koh: Olivia_

 _Lain: Pearl_

 _Taylor: Olivia_

 _Winona: Pearl_

/

 _14th Place: Harald (3-2-1 vote)  
Eliminated: Pearl (2-4 vote; secret advantage played)  
13th Place: Giuseppe (6-1 vote)  
12th Place: Lain (5-0 vote)  
Tied for 10th Place: Taylor (3-3-2-2-1-1 vote)  
Tied for 10th Place: Brittany (3-3-2-2-1-1 vote)  
9th Place: Winona (2-1-1 vote)_

 _8th Place: Cole (Medically Evacuated)_

 _7th Place: Koh (Quit)_

 _6th Place: Brad (2-4 vote; secret advantage played)_

 _5th Place: Olivia (3-2-2-1-1 vote)_


	15. Ep 14: Family Style

_Last Time on Total Drama: The K'wala Islands_

 _Our remaining six contestants were forced to work with people they probably didn't want to work with in a teams-of-two relay challenge! Pearl had to contend with Joshua trying to lose, Olivia had to contend with Logan, and poor, poor Brad had to contend with Marisa friend-zoning him! Ouch! In a twist, the competitors screwed up the challenge so bad that nobody won, and everyone was on the chopping block! It seemed like Logan was going home, but he saved himself with his only secret advantage, and, thanks to his and Pearl's combined efforts, Brad went home dejected and rejected._

 _A couple days later, the eliminated contestants went on another popular show- The Today Show With Johnny Falcon. It was revealed that Lain liked Cole, everyone liked Winona, and that Taylor should probably see a doctor about his snoring. But, in a surprising twist, the eliminated contestants voted for who they wanted to win- which turned out to be Olivia- and, because of an evil matched only by my own, the contestants' favorite was sent home._

 _Coming off an unconventional double elimination, how will the contestants fare? Find out now on…_

 _Total!_

 _Drama!_

 _The K'wala Islands!_

 _-Theme Plays-_

 **Theme Song: Tuxedo- Street Clerks (2015)**

The view pans to show the entirety of the K'wala Islands. K'wala island is in the center, Kahn'gru island is to the southwest, and Wollobi Island is to the southeast.

 _-Get up and run, Tuxedo, you've still got time.-_

The view zooms in to show Chris standing on K'wala dock. He waves. Then, behind him, Cole trips into him and the two fall off the dock. Behind them, Pearl is trying to give Giuseppe hand sanitizer.

 _-Forget your sorrow and leave all your past behind.-_

The camera goes past them and into the brush of K'wala island. Winona and Taylor are arm wrestling on a stump. Brittany is behind Taylor, using waving pom poms and cheering him on.

 _-You have a chance to take that can make things right.-_

The camera pans upwards and zooms to the top of the Lake Gellafiche Boxing Ring. Joshua is waving a hand in front of Olivia's face. She doesn't move. The camera moves sideways to show Marisa watching. Brad is looking at her, but when she turns around, he pretends to casually walk and falls off the ring. (This part happens quickly)

 _-Don't let it pass you by…-_

The camera moves down to the bottom of the ring. Harald is there, laughing maniacally. Koh rolls her eyes and pulls out a knife. Brad then falls onto Harald, and Koh doubles over in laughter.

 _-Don't let it pass you by.-_

The view changes to show the campers at the elimination. Lain and Logan are in the seats closest to the center. Logan notices her and tries to run, but she catches him and kicks him in his family jewels.

The logo is shown: Total Drama: The K'wala Islands.

 **End Theme**

 _Location: Camp Wollobi_

 _Competitors: All_

* * *

"So she's just… gone?" Marisa asked. She and the other three contestants stared at the note on Olivia's vacant bed, explaining her method of elimination.

"I suppose so," Logan said, grinning.

* * *

 **Confessional: Marisa**

"This is _bad!_ I was hoping to talk with Olivia about my whole Brad situation. I broke his heart! And I _still_ don't know if I like him or not! This game has turned into something much bigger."

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"This is _terrific!_ Joshua's alliance has been reduced to nothing in less than twenty-four hours! All I need is Swedish-Meat Head to go home next and I've guaranteed my million!"

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"This is _awful!_ Leugen and Pearl are allied against me, and now Olivia's not here to help me strategize! I could be going next!"

* * *

Confessional: Pearl

"This is _great!_ I'm just that one step closer to taking Logan down. Soon, I'll completely have his trust, and I can give him the boot!"

* * *

"Hey, Marisa?" Joshua asked as the four were examining the note. "Wanna team up and take down Leugen and Pearl?"

The two in question looked surprised.

"I'm game," Marisa admitted. "Two against two? It should be fun."

"Yes, it should…" Pearl looked thoughtful.

* * *

Confessional: Pearl

"My ideal finale would be myself and Joshua. Everybody in the final four is a better physical player than me, and thus I need to face off against the person who is the weakest mentally and socially. Joshua qualifies on both counts. That's why Logan and I are voting for Marisa tonight. Then, Joshua and I can take down Logan in the semi-final. It's the best strategy I can come up with."

* * *

Confessional: Marisa

"I'm not a moron. I have the second-best physical game, the best social game, and I'm not too shabby mentally. That's why I'll be voted out soon. Luckily, with Joshua on my side, I can at least force a tiebreaker. If we win, then hopefully I can take Pearl, the weakest of us- no offense- to the finale."

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"I still intend on taking Pearl to the finale with me. However, I think that Joshua will be harder to beat in the semi-final, so I want him gone tonight. Pearl and I will talk about this later.

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"Are there Martians on the Sun?"

* * *

"Attention, Final Four!" Chris' voice blared from over a speaker, confirming that Olivia was gone.

"Please report to the K'wala Dock for your next challenge… And a surprise!"

 _Location: K'wala Dock_

 _Competitors: All_

* * *

Joshua saw his surprise first.

"Tina?" He gasped, before rushing to his girlfriend and embracing her.

"Joshua!" She exclaimed, laughing. "Put me down! We're on TV!"

Joshua grinned. "How did you get here?"

"I'll explain that Joshua," Chris said. "As you can see, your friends and families have joined us for the challenge. We thought it would be a nice gift."

"It is!" Joshua said earnestly.

"Let's officially welcome them. Here we have Tina Miller, Joshua's girlfriend."

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"He actually has a girlfriend? Wow. Just wow."

* * *

"Next up, Pearl's sister, Ruby Carpenter!"

Ruby ran up to Pearl and they hugged. Ruby whispered something in her sister's ear.

"You got accepted?" Pearl said. Ruby nodded. "Good for you! This show will be a good experience for you. It's helping me with my OCD and germophobia."

"Next up, Marisa's mom, Naomi Campbell!"

Logan's jaw dropped. "Naomi Campbell? _The_ Naomi Campbell?"

Naomi nodded as she approached her daughter. "That's me."

"Oh my goodness! I've read all of your books! I spent a day and a half waiting in line for the release of _Druids Of Alfheim: The Final Battle_. It was so well written! When I-" Logan was cut off.

"When Logan's done fangirling," Chris said. "Let's introduce his uncle, Matthew!"

Logan's expression went from excitement to horror in less than a second. "Not him…" He whispered.

Matthew moved into the shot. "Oh, look, it's Gamer Geek," He rolled his eyes. "At least you're close to winning me my money back."

" _Back?_ " Marisa repeated. "Logan, what's he talking about?"

Logan sighed. "Matthew took me in when I was a kid, and it was the worst mistake of his life," he recited. "Now I'm here to repay him for all he's done for me."

"That's right!" Matthew scowled. "And you'd better win, boy, or you're in for the worst beating of your life."

Logan's eyes widened in fear. "Yes, Uncle Matthew."

Chris seemed oblivious to all this drama. "Let's keep going, everyone! Let me explain the challenge:"

 _Challenge Info:_

 _All season, the competitors have been put through difficult tasks. Now, in this relay race, their partners will need to work with them. There are six tasks based on previous challenges that they must complete. Once they have finished all six, they must race back to the starting point for their partner to win._

 _Running The Race:_

 _Tina and Joshua_

 _Naomi and Marisa_

 _Ruby and Pearl_

 _Matthew and Logan_

"Is that understood?" Chris said. Tina and Naomi nodded, Ruby cowered in fear, and Matthew scowled.

"One more thing…" Chris said. "Whoever wins this challenge will get to _choose_ who's eliminated! No votes cast."

The competitors were shocked.

* * *

Confessional: Pearl

"Whoever wins this challenge can run the game."

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"I _need_ Pearl and her sister to do well. Matthew will probably throw the challenge and blame it on me. Pearl's my only hope."

* * *

"Make your way to the boxing ring at Lake Gellafiche for your first challenge," Chris said. "Ready?"

"Go!"

The competitors, aided by Tina, Naomi, Ruby, and Matthew, sped off.

 _Location: Lake Gellafiche_

 _Competitors: All_

* * *

"First place!" Tina said excitedly as she looked at the sign. " _For your first challenge, the first two HELPERS to arrive will face off at the top of the boxing ring, attempting to push each other off. The winner will receive their next challenge at the top. The loser will face off against whoever arrived third, and the loser of that match will face off against whoever arrived last. The final loser will wait a penalty._ Awesome!"

While Joshua waited below, Tina started climbing the ladder just as Marisa and Naomi ran up to it. The author skimmed over the sign before climbing. Matthew followed her, and Ruby him.

Finally, Naomi and Tina both arrived at the top. "Shall we, then?" Naomi said.

* * *

Confessional: Naomi Campbell

"Do I feel bad about pushing a sixteen-year-old girl of a ten-meter-high boxing ring?

* * *

Quick as a flash, the author lashed out and shoved Tina off the boxing ring. She screamed as she fell.

* * *

Confessional: Naomi Campbell

"Nope."

* * *

Naomi looked around in the boxing ring and saw the sign she was looking for. " _Don one of these blindfolds, and jump off the ring. Then, wade to shore through a patch of sea urchins. You may use these to help you. Once you are at the shore, reunite with your partner and take off the blindfold."_

The camera panned down to show a pair of sandals, thick woolen socks, and a surfboard.

Naomi shrugged, took the sandals, put on her blindfold, and jumped off just as Tina arrived to face Matthew.

This time, Tina lashed out with surprising strength and tried to shove Logan's uncle, who was too shocked to do anything. He belly-flopped onto the water below.

"Hi-ya!" Tina giggled, running over to the sign. She glanced at what was left, grabbed the surfboard, and jumped off.

Then, it was Ruby's turn to face Logan's uncle.

Matthew arrived, sopping wet, and merely growled at Ruby, who was so scared she fell off the ring.

Matthew grunted. "Serves her right, spineless." He pulled on the socks and jumped off.

* * *

Confessional: Pearl and Ruby

"Ruby's a little… nervous at times," Pearl said. "I'm usually really protective of her, so I'm worried what will happen next season."

* * *

Naomi had made it to shore. She pulled off her blindfold and found the sign. " _You and your partner must eat this plate of fish eyeballs in under ten minutes. If you fail to do so, you must wait out a large penalty._ Oh no…"

She picked up an eyeball and immediately gagged. Marisa tried as well, with largely the same result.

Ruby's penalty ended just as Tina made it to shore. As the sister jumped off the ring, screaming, Joshua and his girlfriend dug into the eyeballs at a slow pace, albeit a faster one than Naomi's.

Matthew, grimacing, made it to shore. "Freakin' painful…" He muttered. Then he read the sign and started to messily jump into the food while Logan watched in disgust.

* * *

Confessional: Matthew

"Unlike Gamer Geek, I can actually stomach a few eyeballs."

* * *

"Done!" He exclaimed as the sisters started on their food. Logan was handed his next clue.

" _Make your way east into the forest and "capture" an intern by tagging him,"_ He read. " _Bring him back here to receive your next clue."_

Logan and Matthew dashed away as Ruby tentatively bit into one of the eyeballs. Her eyes lit up. "These are actually really good!"

She and Pearl finished their plate in no time and ran off as well.

"Naomi and Marisa. Tina and Joshua," an intern said. "Your ten minutes have passed. You must now wait a penalty."

"And that is?" A slightly green Naomi passed.

"Five minutes, starting now."

"Awesome," Tina said, and she passed out.

 _Location: K'wala Forest- East_

 _Competitors: Ruby, Matthew_

* * *

Pearl, Ruby, Logan, and Matthew scoured the forest quickly.

"Argh!" Matthew growled. "Where are they?"

* * *

Confessional: Matthew

"I have no time for this! Every second I waste is a second that Gamer Geek isn't winning me my money back!"

* * *

Confessional: Ruby Carpenter

"He scares me…"

* * *

Marisa, Naomi, Joshua, and Tina burst into the clearing and joined the search. They kept going, nobody finding anything, until-

"Gotcha!" Joshua tagged an intern. He and Tina ran off.

"What?! You just got here!" Matthew yelled. He failed to notice the intern right behind him- but Ruby didn't. She lunged and tagged him.

"Follow me, intern…" She said nervously, as the sisters dashed away.

Only Matthew and Logan and Naomi and Marisa were left, and they frantically searched until-

"Finally!" Matthew sped off, followed by an intern.

* * *

Confessional: Naomi Campbell

"I need to win this for Marisa. It means too much to her not to."

* * *

Naomi, as she looked tripped over a log, and accidentally tagged an intern in the process.

"Hey, I'll take it," she said as they ran off. The camera followed them for a while.

"You seem down," Naomi said. "What's the matter?"

Marisa sighed. "It's just that- I don't know. Logan's a jerk, but now that I've seen his Uncle…"

"You feel sorry for him," Naomi finished. "Honey, you need to focus on doing what your emotions tell you. On this show, some people listened to only their brains, and look how that worked out."

"But what do I do?" Marisa asked.

"You know I can't tell you that," Naomi said. "Right now, let's get going. Winning would be a good first step."

 _Location: Lake Gellafiche_

 _Competitors: Joshua, Tina, Pearl, Ruby_

* * *

Joshua Tina made their way back. The intern following her gave Joshua's girlfriend the next clue, which she read aloud. " _Make your way to the top of Mount Gahkah-Dew and free a 'kidnapped' dummy, who is trapped there._ Welp, I'd best be going."

The daters ran off as Ruby stumbled into the clearing. She read the clue. "Oh, good."

* * *

Confessional: Ruby Carpenter

"I- I- I may not look it, but I'm much more athletic than Pearl."

* * *

Logan, Matthew, Marisa, and Naomi made it back around the same time. Naomi immediately took off, passing Logan's uncle.

"Last again," he growled at Logan. "This better not be a long run…"

 _Location: Mount Gahkah-Dew_

 _Competitors: Joshua, TIna, Pearl, Ruby_

* * *

True to her word, Ruby had caught up with Tina, whose heels weren't helping.

"Argh! I'm coming, Joshua!" She yelled, taking off her shoes. She, Pearl and Ruby took off, neck and neck.

Marisa Naomi entered the clearing. She started to sprint instead of jog, seeing how close she was. Soon, the five ladies, Logan, and Joshua were in a dead heat, with Matthew nowhere to be-

"I'm here," Matthew wheezed. "I'm…" he collapsed.

Logan rolled his eyes as Joshua, Marisa and Pearl and their partners raced up the hill. They grew closer, and closer still, until one of them made it up first.

…

…

…

…

...Naomi Campbell raced over to the dummy and started untying it. Pearl and Ruby followed, with Joshua Tina bringing up the rear, and Logan and Matthew _really_ bringing up the rear.

"Quick!" Marisa's mom said. "What's the last task?"

"We have to complete the puzzle that we failed at yesterday," Marisa explained. "With the tiles and the eliminated contestants."

Naomi nodded. The women raced over to the puzzle.

Tina had passed Pearl and Ruby, who was having trouble with the knots. She and Joshua joined the mother-daughter duo at the puzzle.

"Come on, Ruby!" Pearl encouraged. "You can do it… You can- YES!" She and her sister became the third pair at the puzzle.

As for Matthew… He was still passed out.

"The six puzzlers are in a dead heat!" Chris said. "Who will it be?"

* * *

Confessional: Pearl

"I _need_ to win this."

* * *

Confessional: Marisa

"I _need_ to win this."

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"Seriously, though. Are there aliens on the Sun?"

* * *

One person suddenly clicked their last piece into place. Their partner said, "Check!"

Chris went over and checked it. "OK! You're good! The winners of this challenge are…"

 _..._

…

…

…

"Marisa and Naomi!"

The mother-daughter duo collapsed on the ground and laughed in relief. "We did it, honey!"

"Yes, you did!" Chris said. "You will be able to select who goes home tonight!

Marisa cheered again. "I think we all know who it's going to be."

"I'm gonna kill you!" A voice came from the hill. It was Matthew, but he wasn't talking to Marisa.

He was screaming at Logan.

"You _lost_ this challenge!" Matthew howled. He raised his arm, and Logan flinched. "No. Not on TV. But your days are freakin' numbered!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Logan kept saying.

Marisa bit her lip, glancing at Logan and his uncle.

 _Location: K'wala Campfire_

 _Competitors: All_

* * *

"Welcome to elimination town! Population: Soon to be one more!" Chris laughed at his own joke. "First, let's say goodbye to our family and friends."

Ruby and Pearl exchanged a big hug. "Bye, sister! See you at the finale!"

Naomi and Marisa also hugged. "Play with your heart, okay?"

Joshua and Tina had an awkward standoff, where neither of them wanted to make the first move. Joshua said, "Well, good-"

Tina pulled him in for a kiss that lasted a full minute.

"Goodbye," she flipped her hair. Then she was gone.

Logan didn't even look at Matthew as he was led away.

"Now that that's settled," Chris said, "Marisa here has a contestant to eliminate."

Marisa thought about it.

"One thing to add," Chris said. "This is the last elimination ceremony. Tomorrow, whoever finishes in last place will be eliminated."

* * *

Confessional: Marisa

"My mom just told me to play with my heart. What am I supposed to do, then? I've always been indecisive, but now… What do I do?"

* * *

"Well, then, Chris, I'm choosing to eliminate…" Marisa drew in a breath.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _..._

…

…

…

"Myself." Marisa finished.

Pearl gasped. "But- but- Logan!" Logan looked shocked at Pearl's statement.

"I know," Marisa smiled sadly. "But there are some things I need to do, relationships I need to work out. And I have to play with my heart."

"And that's worth losing one million dollars?" Joshua asked.

Marisa paused for a second, and if you looked closely, her eyes glinted bright blue- the same color as Brads'. "Yes."

Chris glanced at his watch. "Well, then, please escort yourself to the Skydive of Terrible Horrible Agony. You have placed fourth out of fourteen contestants. Congrats."

Marisa started to walk away. Then she stopped. "I forgot! Pearl, the advantage that Logan gave you is a fake."

Pearl nodded.

Marisa then left the competition.

"Three remain!" Chris said. "It's every man for themselves! Who will make it to the finale? Who will fail trying? Find out next time on…

Total!

Drama!

The K'wala Islands!"

* * *

Final Confessional: Marisa

"Isn't that ironic?" Marisa smiled. "The only challenge I win, I go home. Well, at least I can work things out with Brad. Oh, and by the way, all it took was me seeing my mom to realize who I truly loved- and Brad is one of those people. Well then, this is Risa Campbell, signing off."

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"You think I'm a hero just because I come from a bad situation?" Logan asked. He laughed. "Well, Marisa, you have just made a terrible mistake. And I'm here to capitalize on it." For the second time this season, he held up a bottle of hand sanitizer. "And this time, there's no going back."

He dropped the sanitizer down the toilet.

* * *

 **I think this is the most shocking elimination yet! Granted, that could be because everyone thought Marisa was not only safe but a cinch for the finale. I hope you enjoyed her unseen character arc! Now, people may have noticed that I have two characters by MIchaelfang9 in the top three. I DID NOT PLAN THIS. The story kind of wrote itself. Now, since there are those two characters in the top three, I WILL BE REMOVING MY PROMISE SAYING THAT NONE OF MY CHARACTERS WILL MAKE IT TO THE FINALE. This does not mean that Logan will make it. However, I want it known that it's still anyone's game. And, truly, it is.**

 **PS. 150 Google docs pages of writing! Yay me!**

 **PPS. Check out the preview for season 2, The Curse of K'wala, from my profile!**

 **PPPS. Marisa's audition video is on my profile, so you can look at that as well!**

 _The Votes:_

 _Marisa: Marisa_

 _/_

 _14th Place: Harald (3-2-1 vote)  
Eliminated: Pearl (2-4 vote; secret advantage played)  
13th Place: Giuseppe (6-1 vote)  
12th Place: Lain (5-0 vote)  
Tied for 10th Place: Taylor (3-3-2-2-1-1 vote)  
Tied for 10th Place: Brittany (3-3-2-2-1-1 vote)  
9th Place: Winona (2-1-1 vote)_

 _8th Place: Cole (Medically Evacuated)_

 _7th Place: Koh (Quit)_

 _6th Place: Brad (2-4 vote; secret advantage played)_

 _5th Place: Olivia (3-2-2-1-1 vote)_

 _4th Place: Marisa (1 vote)_


	16. Ep15: This One's a Piece of (Cup) Cake!

_Last Time on Total Drama: The K'wala Islands_

 _After Brad's elimination the day before and Olivia's overnight exit, the Final Four were surprised when their families and friends came to aid them in the challenge! In a relay-style challenge, the teams were neck-and-neck all the way to the end, where Marisa and her mom won out. Marisa was then given the ability to eliminate anyone, so, in typical stupid teenager fashion, she eliminated herself, because she thought Logan deserved it more! Logan, of course, didn't, and burned all of his bridges following the elimination by sabotaging Pearl- again!_

 _Now that only three are left, who will emerge victoriously and who will fail spectacularly? Find out right here, right now, on…_

 _Total!_

 _Drama!_

 _The K'wala Islands!_

 _-Theme Plays-_

 **Theme Song: Tuxedo- Street Clerks (2015)**

The view pans to show the entirety of the K'wala Islands. K'wala island is in the center, Kahn'gru island is to the southwest, and Wollobi Island is to the southeast.

 _-Get up and run, Tuxedo, you've still got time.-_

The view zooms in to show Chris standing on K'wala dock. He waves. Then, behind him, Cole trips into him and the two fall off the dock. Behind them, Pearl is trying to give Giuseppe hand sanitizer.

 _-Forget your sorrow and leave all your past behind.-_

The camera goes past them and into the brush of K'wala island. Winona and Taylor are arm wrestling on a stump. Brittany is behind Taylor, using waving pom-poms and cheering him on.

 _-You have a chance to take that can make things right.-_

The camera pans upwards and zooms to the top of the Lake Gellafiche Boxing Ring. Joshua is waving a hand in front of Olivia's face. She doesn't move. The camera moves sideways to show Marisa watching. Brad is looking at her, but when she turns around, he pretends to casually walk and falls off the ring. (This part happens quickly)

 _-Don't let it pass you by…-_

The camera moves down to the bottom of the ring. Harald is there, laughing maniacally. Koh rolls her eyes and pulls out a knife. Brad then falls onto Harald, and Koh doubles over in laughter.

 _-Don't let it pass you by.-_

The view changes to show the campers at the elimination. Lain and Logan are in the seats closest to the center. Logan notices her and tries to run, but she catches him and kicks him in his family jewels.

The logo is shown: Total Drama: The K'wala Islands.

 **End Theme**

 _Location: Camp Wollobi_

 _Competitors: All_

* * *

Tensions could not have been higher if they tried at this point in the competition.

Currently, the camp was in a state of disrepair as Pearl had torn it upside down looking for her hand sanitizer. Logan watched the chaos, grinning, and Joshua glared at him whenever their eyes met.

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"After what happened last night…"

* * *

Confessional: Pearl

"...I can't trust anyone on this island…"

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"...until the million is in my hand."

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"It's every man for themselves."

* * *

Confessional: Pearl

"It's every man for themselves."

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"It's every man for themselves."

* * *

"Argh!" Pearl growled as she turned over another rock. "What did you do with it?"

Logan smirked. "Well, if I tell you that, you'll stop looking."

"I haven't seen it, Pearl," Joshua added.

"And how do I trust you?" Pearl snapped. "For all I know, you could be allied against me!"

"Nevertheless, you're being a little-" Logan started.

Pearl turned to him. "Paranoid? Don't even start with me! You better tell me where that sanitizer is or I will rip your eyes out!"

Logan looked flustered. Then he regained his cool. "Confessional toilet. There's no way you're getting that."

Pearl realized this too. Then she screamed at the air. "No! No, no no!"

"Calm down," Logan was grinning from ear to ear. "You can buy another bottle once you've been eliminated."

"Don't do it!" Joshua said.

"I don't need your opinion, moron!" Pearl's voice was raised. "What have you done this season that makes you deserve to win?"

Joshua's face fell. "Um…"

"That's not fair!" Logan interjected.

"Don't defend me!" Joshua shot back.

"Thank you!" Pearl sighed.

"You neither!" Joshua yelled.

"Stop smiling!" Pearl said to Logan, who was, indeed, smirking.

Soon, all three teens were yelling at the top of their lungs at each other. They said some things that probably couldn't be repeated, and Joshua kept cursing people in Swedish.

"Ugh!" All three of them yelled at the same time, before walking off in different directions.

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"If my plan worked, and I think it just did, Joshua and Pearl will be livid at each other. I mean, at me too, but if they're mad at each other, then they're not rallying against me. As a kung-fu master might say, their anger is clouding their judgment."

Then, he hears Pearl's voice from outside. "My judgment is just fine! Open up!"

* * *

Confessional: Pearl

Pearl is looking down the toilet. She gasps. "It's- it's so deep! I'll never get it!" She remembers something. "I just touched a toilet, so I should probably use my-" her eyes widen. "NOOOOOO!"

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"Between Pearl's germa-hobo-pha and DOC issues, and Logan's general _Loganism,_ I'd say I have a good shot of making the finale." He realizes what he just said and stops himself. "Oh no! Did I just jinx myself?"

* * *

 _Location: Wollobi Island_

 _Competitors: Pearl_

* * *

"Stupid _Logan_ …" Pearl muttered as she trudged through the forest. "Stupid _Joshua…_ "

Suddenly, she stopped. Pearl craned her neck and listened.

"...understand me?" Logan was saying.

"I knew it!" Pearl whispered. "They're in an alliance!"

When the other person spoke, however, it wasn't Joshua talking.

It was Chris.

"I don't know about this…" Chris said nervously. "What about the money?"

"I'm past that stage, McLean," Logan growled. "Besides, we know what's going to happen if you don't cooperate."

Chris sighed. "You make it sound so _dramatic_. Fine. I'll whip something up for you at the finale."

"Thank you," Logan said. "Now, about that-"

He stopped as Pearl gasped.

"What the heck?" Chris wondered aloud. He slowly approached Pearl's hiding spot, and pulled back a set of brush to reveal-

Nothing. Pearl was gone.

* * *

 _Location: K'wala Forest_

 _Competitors: All_

* * *

"Welcome back, final three!" Chris said. "You may have noticed that, other than our botched kidnapping challenge, _everything_ has been in groups!"

The contestants nodded. Pearl, for some reason, was glaring at the host.

* * *

Confessional: Pearl

"I don't believe it! Logan is making a secret deal! With _Chris!_ "

* * *

"Well, no more!" Chris said. "This challenge is completely individual. Mano a mano a _womano."_ Chris glanced at Pearl.

"Please let it be a mental challenge…" Logan muttered under his breath.

"Like you need any more help," Pearl retorted. Logan stared at her oddly.

" _Any_ way," Chris said, "let's explain your semi-final challenge!"

 _Challenge Info:_

 _This challenge is all about cupcakes. Competitors will receive staple ingredient such as flour, sugar, and butter, as well as three specialized ingredients of their choosing, which they must include in their cupcakes. Then, they must make the best cupcakes they've ever made. The winning baker will be guaranteed immunity and can select who goes to the finale with them._

"Baking?" Logan rolled his eyes. "Hoo, boy, I'm scared."

"I'm not!" Pearl's eyes glinted with excitement.

* * *

Confessional: Pearl

"I can actually _win_ this challenge! Although, usually I use a sink when I bake… every twelve point three seconds. But as long as I have my sani-" she stops.

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"I may not look it, but I'm genuinely nervous this challenge. Hopefully, Pearl's too germaphobic to perform well."

* * *

Confessional: Pearl

"WHY?!" Pearl sobs.

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"In fact, I'd almost say that Joshua's got the best chance of winning the advantage, whatever it is."

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"Um… How do you turn on an oven?"

* * *

"Well, then, please write down your specialized ingredients that you must use in your cupcakes!" Chris exclaimed.

The competitors did. Pearl was smiling.

Chris read the first list. "And we have… Sugar, brown sugar, and cane sugar for Joshua. Um…"

"What? I panicked, okay?" Joshua held up his hands defensively.

"Your loss, dude," Chris shrugged. "Lavender extract, vanilla extract, and bananas for Logan."

Logan smirked. "It works on cooking shows."

"Finally, we have… What the- Glycerine, rubbing alcohol and aloe vera for Pearl."

Pearl smiled again. "I have something planned."

"Okay, then. Bakers to your stations!" Chris announced. "You will have an hour to make the best cupcakes you've ever made."

"Ready?"

Logan nodded confidently.

Pearl was beaming.

Joshua wasn't paying attention.

"Go!"

The bakers burst into action.

At Pearl's station, the germaphobe was combining all three of her specialized ingredients.

"There we go…" Pearl said as she poured the glycerine into her mixing bowl.

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"I peeked at Pearl's station, and she's not even focused on making cupcakes! It's like she's trying to create something else…"

* * *

At Logan's station, things were going relatively smoothly.

"I guess Maestrochef did pay off in the long run," he commented, cracking eggs into a bowl.

One of his eggshells dropped into the bowl.

"Or not," Logan scooped it out.

At Joshua's station, things could not be going worse if they tried.

"I'll just let that cook," he said, putting dry brown sugar into a blender and sticking it into the oven.

"Contestants!" Chris said. "Let's meet our judges!"

The competitors turned to the judges' table.

"Next-level chef DJ!"

A dark-skinned boy in a green shirt waited nervously.

"And next-level eater Sugar!"

The pageant queen have a quick "Yee-haw!"

"You have forty-five minutes left! Get going!"

Pearl straightened. "Yes!"

"You're done?" Logan asked, surprised.

"Nope," Pearl smirked. "I made this…"

She held up her bowl for Logan.

* * *

Confessional: Pearl

"Homemade sanitizer."

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"Homemade sanitizer? I'm genuinely surprised. I think I'll refocus my efforts on Joshua for the time being."

* * *

"And I'll just add these chopped eggshells for texture," Logan said loudly.

Joshua, who was listening, grinned. At his station, he got out the eggs but dropped them on the grass and they broke.

"Maybe chocolate chips will work?" He muttered to himself, making the substitution.

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"Hopefully I can still make it work. I had to use chocolate chips instead of eggshells, a cup of sugar instead of a cup of salt, and butter instead of baking soda in the icing, so it might not taste as good as Logan's."

* * *

At Pearl's station, the germaphobe was flying around, a grin on her face.

"I used all of my specialized ingredients and a lot of my time for my sanitizer," Pearl explained, rapidly beating some egg whites, "so I need to hurry. Luckily, Ruby and I bake at home, so I know what I'm doing."

"Ten minutes left!" Chris announced. "Get moving!"

At Logan`s station, the gamer was hustling to finish his icing.

"Things are going well, I think. I'm just working on this lavender icing."He smirked, whisking the purplish frosting.

Logan paused for a second to look at the camera. "When I was a kid, I watched the Maestrochef all the time. I still have the winners memorized- Guy E. Fairy, Goran Ramses, James Olive, Rachael May, Clay Hatchet-"

"Say what?" Chris said.

"...And Brick McArthur," Logan finished.

" _Say what_?" Chris repeated. He glanced at his watch. "Two minutes left!"

All of the competitors rushed into action.

Logan finished applying his icing.

Pearl placed her cupcakes on a plate.

Joshua dropped his cupcakes… twice.

Nevertheless, they were all ready when Chris said, "Time! Put those cupcakes down!"

The camera panned over all of the cupcakes. Logan's were white and fluffy with a nice purple frosting, Pearl's were white-on-white, and Joshua's looked like a lump of steaming-

"Crap!" Pearl shouted.

* * *

Confessional: Pearl

"I forgot the butter!"

* * *

"Let's get down to business!" Chris said. "Starting with… Pearl!"

Pearl's face was filled with dread as she brought up the cupcakes. DJ tentatively selected one, while Sugar scarfed down three.

"These seem to be a tad dry…" DJ commented. "You forgot the butter, didn't you."

"Well, shoot, I love 'em!" Sugar said, scarfing two more.

"Scores?" Chris prompted.

DJ held up a 5.5.

Sugar held up a 9.5.

"That's a respectable fifteen points for Pearl!" Chri said. "Next up… Joshua!"

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"Prepare to watch a train wreck."

* * *

DJ bit down on a dark lump. Sugar, again, threw four into her mouth.

Logan's grin turned into a scowl when he saw the judges' faces.

"Well, the appearance isn't great, but I've never tasted anything like these! The grass somehow works!" DJ exclaimed.

"Same here, partner!" Sugar noshed on even more cakes.

"And…?" Chris said.

Sugar held up a 9.

DJ held up…

…

…

…

… a 7.

"Sixteen points for Joshua!" Chris said as Pearl's face fell. "Logan?"

"I present to you… Angel Food Cupcakes with a lavender icing," Logan smirked.

DJ and Sugar both bit into them at the same time.

Their faces simultaneously brightened. "These are astounding!" DJ said. Sugar merely nodded, a joyous face stuffed with a cupcake.

They both held up 10s.

"Yes!" Logan cheered.

"Congratulations, Logan!" Chris said. "As your reward… You are automatically in the finale!"

Joshua and Pearl simultaneously groaned.

"...And he gets to choose who he takes with him," Chris finished.

Joshua suddenly looked fearful.

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"May as well pack my bag, then…"

* * *

"Meet me at the campfire at ten for the verdict," Chris left one way with DJ and Sugar, and Joshua and Logan another.

Pearl stayed in one spot. Then, when she was sure nobody was watching, she plucked a cupcake of Logan's.

She sampled it and spat it out. "These are terrible!"

Her eyes widened at the realization. "And he won…"

Pearl dashed off in the direction of DJ and Sugar.

 _Location: K'wala Forest_

 _Competitors: Pearl_

* * *

"And here's your money," Chris said as he gave two envelopes to the judges.

The camera shifted to show Pearl, hiding behind a tree.

* * *

Confessional: Pearl

"This is _bad…_ "

* * *

 _Location: K'wala Campfire_

 _Competitors: All_

* * *

"Joshua!" Pearl hissed. "Joshua!"

Joshua saw the germaphobe. "I know. Good luck to you too."

"No! I-"

"Welcome to the final elimination ceremony!" Chris said. "Logan and one other person will be going to the finale tomorrow."

Logan smiled. "Can't wait."

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"Bye, everyone. I enjoyed-" Joshua says.

"You can't use the confessional in the middle of an elimination ceremony!" Chris interrupts him from outside.

* * *

" _Thank you_ ," Chris said as Joshua returned to his seat.

"Now, I know I said that Logan was able to select who went home…"

The others were confused.

"... _but_ there's been an infraction of the rules," Chris finished.

"What?" Logan said. "Who?"

Chris drew in a breath. "I'm forced to disqualify…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

...

"...Pearl."

The germaphobe leaped to her feet. "WHAT? What did I do?"

"You were supposed to use your specialized ingredients _in_ your cupcakes. _You_ just made sanitizer."

"You never said we had to!" Pearl protested. An intern started to drag her away.

"Yes, he did," Logan said smoothly.

"Pearl Carpenter, you have placed as our third place contestant. You must now face the Skydive of Terrible Horrible Agony." Chris announced as another intern helped bring her to a waiting helicopter.

"No!" Pearl shouted. "Joshua!- Listen to me- Logan is-"

But whatever she was going to say was lost in the wind.

Chris turned to the camera. "And with that, we have our final two! Who will win- Joshua or Logan? Find out next time on…

Total!

Drama!

The K'wala Islands!"

* * *

Final Confessional: Pearl

"This is bull! Logan and Chris are teaming up, and as soon as I find out about it, I'm eliminated! I have to do something! I have to-"

The screen went black.

* * *

 **And that's Pearl, everyone! She had her moments in the show I think, but ultimately she was never destined for the finale. Speaking of which- It's Logan vs. Joshua! Neither of these two was actually destined for the finale from day one- but here they are. Obviously, there's a poll up for the winner, so VOTE! (It won't affect much but it's interesting to see who's cheering for who).**

 **Logan vs Joshua.**

 **Who will win?**

 _The Votes:_

 _None_

 _\_

 _14th Place: Harald (3-2-1 vote)_

 _Eliminated: Pearl (2-4 vote; secret advantage played)_

 _13th Place: Giuseppe (6-1 vote)_

 _12th Place: Lain (5-0 vote)_

 _Tied for 10th Place: Taylor (3-3-2-2-1-1 vote)_

 _Tied for 10th Place: Brittany (3-3-2-2-1-1 vote)_

 _9th Place: Winona (2-1-1 vote)_

 _8th Place: Cole (Medically Evacuated)_

 _7th Place: Koh (Quit)_

 _6th Place: Brad (2-4 vote; secret advantage played)_

 _5th Place: Olivia (3-2-2-1-1 vote)_

 _4th Place: Marisa (1 vote)_

 _3rd Place: Pearl (DQ)_


	17. Ep16: One Last Battle- Part One

**14th Place: Harald Skeithwick (3-2-1 vote)**

 **Status: Villain**

 **Submitted By: Aleister Bloodrive VIII**

 **13th Place: Giuseppe Holcomb (6-1 vote)**

 **Status: Neutral/Hero**

 **Submitted By: Liz The Sweet Writer**

 **12th Place: Lain Stainbell (Unanimous vote)**

 **Status: Neutral**

 **Submitted By: Aleister Bloodrive**

 **T- 10th Place: Taylor White (3-2-1 vote)**

 **Status: Neutral/Hero**

 **Submitted By: Me (ThorBringsTheThunder)**

 **T- 10th Place: Brittany Johannsen (3-2-1 vote)**

 **Status: Hero**

 **Submitted By: My Little Brother**

 **9th Place: Winona Heim (2-1-1 vote)**

 **Status: Neutral/Villain**

 **Submitted By: Me (ThorBringsTheThunder)**

 **8th Place: Cole Medina (Medically Evacuated)**

 **Status: Hero**

 **Submitted By: My Little Brother**

 **7th Place: Koh Lewandowski (Disqualified)**

 **Status: Neutral**

 **Submitted By: Liz The Sweet Writer**

 **6th Place: Brad Hall (2-4 vote)**

 **Status: Neutral**

 **Submitted By: Balor Club Inc**

 **5th Place: Olivia Ortega (3-2-2-1-1 vote)**

 **Status: Hero**

 **Submitted By: Me (ThorBringsTheThunder)**

 **4th Place: Marisa Campbell (Unanimous vote)**

 **Status: Hero**

 **Submitted By: Omakin**

 **3rd Place: Pearl Carpenter (Disqualified)**

 **Status: Neutral**

 **Submitted By: Michaelfang9**

 **Remaining: Joshua Darwin**

 **Status: Neutral/Hero**

 **Submitted By: Michaelfang9**

 **Remaining: Logan Thorne-Samuelson**

 **Status: Villain**

 **Submitted By: Me (ThorBringsTheThunder)**

 **Who will win- Logan, the heinous manipulator, or Joshua, the egotistical yet kind Swede? Find out right now on…**

 **Total!**

 **Drama!**

 **The K'wala Islands!**

 **New Theme Song: I Wanna Be Famous (2007)**

- _Opening Music_ -

The camera starts on a far-away view of The K'wala Islands. It quickly zooms in, revealing Chris, who is standing on K'wala Dock. As the camera passes him, he gives it two finger pistols and smooths his hair. Then the camera rushes past and into the forest.

- _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine-_

The trees in the forest seemingly give way to reveal a clearing. In it, Taylor and Winona are racing past, both sweating hard but grinning all the same. They quickly share a competitive look.

 _-You guys are on my mind-_

Winona and Taylor race past Brittany, who's in the background waving her pom poms around. Taylor tries to stop and watch her, but he trips over a tree root and falls into a rushing river, which sweeps him away.

- _You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see-_

The camera follows the river, passing Taylor, and soon the river empties into Lake Gellafiche. The camera pans upwards to show Marisa and Brad at the boxing ring. Marisa is watching the clouds, while Brad stares at her. When Marisa turns around, Brad walks away and starts casually whistling- until he falls off the ring.

- _I wanna be famous-_

The camera pans downwards to show Harald laughing maniacally at the base of the ladder. Taylor suddenly crashes into him from the river and Brad lands on top of the performer. The three boys surface soaking wet and annoyed.

- _I wanna live close to the Sun-_

The camera zooms out to show Koh watching the incident. She rolls her eyes and smacks her forehead. Then, when a bird comes too close, she pulls out a hunting knife (which glints during a little bell chime in the song) and throws it at the bird.

- _So pack your bags, 'cause I've already won-_

The startled bird flies away, and the camera follows its path, going up to the top of Mount Gahkah-Dew, where Giuseppe is waiting. He strokes its feathers and smiles.

- _Everything to prove, nothing in my way-_

Cole runs onto the screen, sweaty, out of breath, and worriedly looking behind him. He crashes into Giuseppe, and they go flying off the cliff while the bird takes off again.

- _I'll get there one day-_

The view moves to the Kempt Kangaroos' camp, where Pearl and Lain sit. Lain is meditating with her eyes closed, and Pearl is watching her.

-' _Cause I wanna be famous-_

Bird poop falls out of the air and lands on Pearl's head. The germaphobe screeches and runs off the screen while Lain opens her eyes, confused.

- _Na na nana nana na nana nana na, nana nana nana!-_

The scene changes again. Logan is tinkering with some sort of electronic device. He grins until he notices Olivia in the background, unmoving and with her hair covering her face. Logan slowly puts the device away and backs off.

- _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!-_

A few feet over, Joshua is climbing a tree, looking for a secret advantage. He sees one, grins, and uses both hands to grab it- thus losing his grip on the branch and falling.

- _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!-_

The scene changes to show some of the competitors jumping off the boxing ring- Cole, falling face first, Brittany, flapping her arms, Koh and Winona, glaring at each other, and Brad, sighing and crossing his arms.

- _Doo doo doo doo doo doo…-_

The camera shifts focus to move to the K'wala Campfire. The competitors are sitting in a circle, with Pearl and Logan sitting in the center. Logan tries to get up, but Pearl tackles him before he can.

- _End theme-_

The perspective moves upwards to show the logo-

Total Drama: The K'wala Islands

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"Ah, the finale. I'm one challenge away from being a millionaire."

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"I'm in the finale? Awesome! All I have to do is beat Logan."

* * *

 **Question Period**

* * *

 **Question 1: What do you think are your chances of winning**?

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"In all seriousness? Probably 75/25. As long as the challenge isn't either purely physical or involving heights, I should win. Joshua is a moron. I'd beat him nine times out of nine in a mental challenge."

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"I think my chances are good. Leugen is pretty smart, but I'm strong and nobody likes him. Yeah, that's all."

* * *

 **Question 2: What do you think about your opponent?**

* * *

Logan

"Again, Joshua is a moron. He was a useful servant until Chris showed him that video, but I managed fine without him. Joshua's massive ego gets in the way of his judgment, and yet he somehow outlasts more competent people."

* * *

Joshua

"Leugen is a snake. I don't think anyone wants him to win, least of all me. I don't even respect him as an opponent. He might be hiding even more- I think Pearl was trying to say something about him."

* * *

 **Question 3: Is this your ideal finale?**

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"I think my ideal finale would be myself and Pearl. She got out second and the only reason why she got third overall was that I was in an alliance with her."

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"I wish I didn't have to go up against someone as smart as Leugen, but at least I have the chance to crush him." He grins.

* * *

 **Question 4: What do you think about the contestants?**

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"I didn't really get to know Giuseppe, Brittany or Taylor. Harald was pretty pathetic, but going back I might have done better if I had picked him as my ally instead of Joshua. Lain was a good rival until she took herself out of the game, and Cole was actually fun to be around for a while. Winona and Koh were both pretty intimidating, as was Olivia once she went through her big change. Brad… Well, I voted him out for a reason. Marisa was a strong competitor, and Pearl too."

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"Um… The Italian guy must not have been very nice to have been voted off so soon, I guess. I never talked to the cheerleader or her boyfriend. Lain was weird. Koh and Winona were both really scary, and Cole was cool. I was in an alliance with Olivia and Brad for a bit, and they were fun. Marisa was nice, and Pearl was a little fun until she went all freak out on us."

* * *

 **Question 5: What was your favorite moment?**

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"Why… winning the finale, of course. But in all seriousness, I believe that my best moment was when Joshua's alliance failed in the course of a day. That was amusing."

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"Telling off Leugen for being a jerk. I can't believe that I didn't realize it before, but at least I did eventually."

* * *

 **Question 6: What was your least favorite moment?**

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"Chris showing the video of all of my exploits. I may have won if not for that. I mean, I may still win, but without the video, I'd be sure of it."

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"Accidentally voting for Koh on day one was embarrassing. Other than that… maybe when Cole went home? He was pretty fun."

* * *

 **Question 7: How do you think you and your opponent made it this far?**

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"I think Joshua made it as far as he did because he was always hiding behind someone- myself, Olivia, Brad. By no means would he be here otherwise. Myself… I think I made it this far because I'm smart. Look, it took Chris intervening to stop me. I am by far the best competitor here."

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"Leugen made it this far because he tricked us all into thinking he was nice. Then, at the merge, he had an alliance and an advantage in his pocket, which carried him all the way here. And me… I made it this far because I played smart, making alliances and staying out of the spotlight. I might be the best competitor here."

* * *

 **Question 8: What will you do with the money if you win?**

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"First, I'll put at least half away for college- I'm studying to be an attorney. With the rest, I'll most likely build a homeless shelter. What can I say? I don't want anyone to be in my position."

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"I'm going to throw an awesome party for everyone at my place! And I'll probably use some so my dad can go to night school. Oh, and a bowling alley!"

* * *

 **Question 9: What were your favorite and least favorite challenges?**

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"The baking one was by far my favorite. I secured my place here, and I got rid of Pearl. She was acting suspicious, though. Anyway, my least favorite challenge was when Olivia's crazy dad kidnapped me and threw me in a shack."

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"My favorite challenge was the one that I got to do with Tina! And my least… Probably the one with the disgusting foods."

* * *

 **And Finally… Why did you sign up here in the first place?**

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"My uncle forced me to do this. But now, even if I win and he gets the money, I still know that I did it. I won Total Drama."

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"I signed up here because Tina encouraged me to. Then, when I got here, I knew she made the right choice. Look at me now; in an hour's time I could be saying I won Total Drama."

* * *

Joshua exited the confessional, where Logan was waiting. "We're supposed to wait here until an intern gets us," he said.

Joshua sat down.

"I'm sorry," Logan suddenly blurted.

"What?" Joshua asked.

"I'm sorry for… All of this. The lying. The scheming," Logan said. "I had to do it for Uncle Matthew. Do you know what he was going to do to me?"

The question hung in the air for a second.

"I understand why you had to do it…" Joshua said.

"Oh, good. Because-"

"...but you have no excuse for being a jerk," Joshua finished. "Apology not accepted."

Logan sighed, and the two waited for the finale to begin in silence.

 _Location: K'wala Dock_

 _Competitors: All_

* * *

"Welcome to the finale!" Chris said. "For the past three weeks, you've pushed yourselves to the limits physically, mentally, and emotionally. Here's where it could all pay off."

The boys grinned in anticipation as they walked onto the dock.

"It looks like you have some fans!" Chris said. "For Joshua: Pearl! Giuseppe! Taylor! Brittany! Winona! Cole! Brad! Olivia! And Marisa!"

They cheered, sitting on orange bleachers with a J on them. Pearl, in particular, looked miffed.

* * *

Confessional: Pearl (Eliminated: 3rd)

"This is bad. What will happen if I say something, and no one believes me? What would Chris do to me after the show? But if I say nothing, Logan will win! It's a lose-lose situation!"

* * *

"And for Logan… Harald and Lain!" Chris said.

The two didn't even get bleachers- they were all sitting on individual blue stools. At their names, Harald posed while Lain shrunk away.

"Thrills," Logan said.

* * *

Confessional: Harald (Eliminated: 14th)

"Logan is the obvious choice- he's a genius! Joshua got here by a random coincidence, I'm sure. But Logan had to fight for his spot!"

* * *

Confessional: Winona (Eliminated: 9th)

"Logan is a-"

A logo of Chris wearing a tuxedo suddenly replaced the screen, saying "Please Stand By"

"-. Need I say more?"

* * *

Confessional: Lain (Eliminated: 12th)

"I'm cheering for Logan. He was a good rival… And under separate circumstances, we may have been friends. That much is obvious."

* * *

Confessional: Marisa (Eliminated: 4th)

"I eliminated myself for Logan, and yet he still turned out to be a villain. I cannot cheer for him any longer. Team Joshua all the way."

* * *

"Well, then," Chris said. "Before the challenge starts, we'll give you some time to talk to the eliminated contestants."

The twelve contestants stood up and approached the finalists.

"Wait… Did you compete on the show?" Joshua asked Harald quizzically.

" _Haben Sie Tomaten in den Augen?_ Yes, I did! How could you not remember _me_ ," Harald flourished his cape, "Harald Skeithwick?"

"I don't know…" Joshua bit his lip. "Like… this season?"

"Argh!" Harald stamped his foot in frustration

Logan sidled over to Pearl. "I would have picked you."

"What?" She took the bait.

"I'm just saying… Chris gave me the choice to pick who went to the finale with me. I would have picked you."

Pearl gasped lightly. Then she corrected herself. "Is this just a bid for my support? Nice try, _Leugen._ "

* * *

Confessional: Pearl

"That's our new thing- we figured it was the best way to throw Logan off his game while honoring Joshua. Maybe I can even get a confession if he's off balance enough."

* * *

Logan blinked once. "Don't do that."

"Do what, Leugen?" Pearl feigned innocence.

Logan shook his head and walked away while Pearl snorted. "Score."

Olivia and Brad both approached Joshua. "You have our support to the fullest," Brad said.

"Thanks," Joshua replied. "Alliance mates to the end?"

"It wasn't much of an alliance," Olivia smirked. "But definitely."

Winona and Koh walked up to Logan.

"Why so chummy all of a sudden?" Logan drawled. "Don't you two hate each other?"

"Yep," Koh nodded.

"Totally," Winona agreed. "But we have one thing in common."

"We both hate you more," Koh finished. "And, if we can help it, you're going down."

"Duly noted," Logan rolled his eyes.

Winona and Koh glanced at each other.

Then Winona punched him in the stomach.

" _Okay,_ people!" Chris clapped as Logan folded like a lawn chair. "I need to explain the challenge!"

"Are you actually going to explain it this time, or will you just stop talking for a couple seconds and then explain it as we go to our starting positions?" Brad yawned.

"Actually, I'm not explaining the challenge," Chris said. "You are."

"Like, me specifically?" Brad wondered. "Or- Oh, the _opinionals_."

"Still hate that name," Koh grumbled.

"The who now?" Joshua asked.

"After we were eliminated, we had to do an opinional on the other contestants," Olivia explained.

"We had to describe them, and ourselves," Marisa said.

"And," Taylor finished, "we had to make a five-minute challenge for the finale!"

"That's right!" Chris said. "And now, starting at Harald's challenge, and ending at Pearl's second one, you will be racing against each other!"

Logan, mostly recovered, straightened. "Seems simple enough."

Joshua smiled. "Agreed."

"So you'd think…" Chris said. "Anyway, are you ready?"

Joshua nodded. "Ready."

Logan smirked. "Ready."

"Go!"


	18. Ep17: One Last Battle- Part Two

"Proceed to Lake Gellafiche for your first task!" Chris said, and the two finalists were off. The other contestants departed to who knows where.

Joshua and Logan raced along a forest path. Joshua, the more athletic of the two, made it there first. Harald was there already.

"Hey, it's you again," Joshua greeted the megalomaniac. "Um… Harvey, right?"

"What? No! _Harald!_ " He protested.

Joshua nodded. "Sure thing, Harry."

"Just- just let me explain! Before arriving here, I was a circus performer," Harald said with grandeur. "My favorite trick- taming the lion."

He gestured to a large cage behind him. "In this cage are two lions. To complete my challenge, you must get one on your podium."

"What?!" Joshua spluttered. "That's a- a-"

"Get going, Joshua," Harald smirked. "Logan's coming."

That made Joshua approach the cage.

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"This is crazy! Who is so twisted that they think of a _lion taming_ challenge?..."

"...Seriously. Who is that guy?"

* * *

Joshua entered the cage, where two male lions were lying in the corner. He grabbed a fish from the bucket and approached the feline.

"Uh… Here, kitty?" His voice wavered.

The lion smacked its lips lazily but didn't move.

Meanwhile, Logan ran up to Harald. "Challenge."

"Oh, I can give you much more than that," Harald dropped his voice. "I watched last episode's footage."

Logan looked worried. "You know that Chris is-"

"Yes, yes. I'm here to offer my help," Harald drew a ruffled paper out of his coat. "Chris wrote down a master list off all the challenges, along with the, shall I say, _cheat codes_ , for each."

"How did you-"

Harald shushed him. "I have my ways. Begin the challenge! Select the redfish- Arlington and Beckett adore those. Now go!"

Logan dashed into the cage and selected a bucket full of red coloured fish. When he came close enough, both lions perked up.

"Yes…" Logan's voice trembled. "Hi, Arlington… I just want to… Yes!"

Arlington hopped onto the podium. Logan dumped the rest of the fish out of his bucket and ran out.

"Proceed to Wollobi Island for your next challenge!" Harald called.

It wasn't necessary. Logan already knew where he was going.

Meanwhile, Joshua was still struggling. "How did Logan do it so fast?"

He saw the redfish. "Oh…"

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"Logan had used all of that fish, so I had to take some. Well…"

* * *

Joshua, screaming, was being chased by both lions. " _HELP_!"

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"...it didn't go as well as I thought."

* * *

Joshua kept running. "Ack!" He dropped a fish, and was surprised to see the lions stop to gobble it up.

"Say…" He started laying the fish down in a path. Sure enough, the lions followed.

Soon, with both lions on his podium, Joshua was heading to Wollobi Island.

Ahead of him, Logan was walking.

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"Why run? I have this in the bag. I may as well enjoy it."

* * *

Pearl did a double take as Logan hopped of the boardwalk and onto the coast. "You'd think someone competing to win one million dollars would have a sense of urgency."

"You'd think someone eliminated twice would realize that I know she's stalling," Logan replied coolly. "Challenge."

"Most people don't know this, but I'm pretty big on science," Pearl began.

"I'm shocked. Shocked, I say."

"Shut up, _Leugen_. Anyway, in this challenge, you must make an explosion with these unmarked chemicals. However, combining some of them will have… Serious effects," Pearl finished.

"Sounds fun," Logan smirked. He quickly grabbed a green vial and dropped the liquid into a red beaker.

The explosion, though small, was instantaneous.

"Thanks. Where to?" Logan said to a shocked Pearl.

"What- Who- How?" Pearl stammered.

"I'm waiting…" Logan drawled.

"Go to the base of Mount Gahkah-Dew," Pearl waved her arm. "But how? It's almost as if-"

But Logan was gone.

Simultaneously, Joshua ran up to Pearl's station. When she explained the challenge, he pumped his fist. "Alright!"

He went to the station… And immediately knocked the table over.

"Get down!" Pearl tackled the Swede, desperate to get him out of the way before-

"Um…" Joshua said awkwardly. "Nothing happened."

"Oh," Pearl said, blushing. She slowly got up. "I suppose-"

 _KABOOM._

The germaphobe went flying into the ocean. "CURSE YOU JOSHUAAAaaa...!" Then she was gone.

"Wait!" Joshua called. "Where am I going next?!"

"Um…" An intern coughed. "Logan went to the base of Mount Gahkah-Dew."

"Thanks, unnamed intern!" Joshua sprinted off.

"… I have a name…" The intern said quietly.

Since nobody really cared, the scene changed to Logan approaching Giuseppe's challenge.

"Challenge," he said to the Italian.

"So… You… Have to… Finish… Pizza," Giuseppe sounded out the individual words. "With… Tricky… Toppings."

"Tricky toppings. Got it," Logan started to eat the pizza.

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"Luckily, I was given a list of those tricky toppings, and none of them are unappealing… to me."

* * *

Logan munched down the pizza. "Delicious."

Giuseppe's eyes twinkled. "I… Made it… Myself!"

"Where am I going next?" Logan asked.

Giuseppe pointed up the mountain.

"Thanks, bud," Logan strolled up the mountain. "I'd kill for an escalator."

Joshua suddenly arrived, which made Logan stare for a second.

"Ooh! Pizza!" Joshua dug right in…

...And started choking.

He stumbled around, knocking over Giuseppe and the table. Finally, collapsing, he spat out the chunk of pizza.

"Ow…" Giuseppe said, laying on the ground, as Joshua raced up the mountain.

* * *

The scene changed to a montage of Logan's and Joshua's successes and failures.

Logan aceing Lain's piano challenge by glancing at the notes on his cheat sheet.

Joshua playing a dramatic note so hard that he breaks the keys off.

Logan drawing up three winning football plays as Taylor watches, satisfied.

Taylor attempting one of Joshua's plays and barreling into a tree.

Logan rolling his eyes and wearing a cheerleader's skirt as he did his own makeup as Brittany squealed.

Joshua turning around to show Brittany his makeup and the cheerleader fainting.

Logan boxing Winona and the brute repeatedly punching him and laughing.

Joshua boxing Winona and the brute repeatedly punching him and laughing.

Logan easily making fire from a few twigs by following the directions on his paper, with Cole watching happily.

Joshua huddled in front of a fire, before turning around to show that it was, in fact, his sleeve that was in flames.

Logan spray painting a wall in a specific pattern, much to an angry Koh's displeasure.

Joshua preparing to use the spray can, and spraying himself in the eyes.

Finally, Logan making a faux-presidential speech on a blue stage while Brad took notes down.

...And Joshua somehow setting fire to the entire stage as Brad ran away in terror.

* * *

Logan and Joshua were now both walking to the next challenge- Logan because he was able to, and Joshua because he was a complete wreck.

"You should just give up now, Joshua," Logan said simply as they walked to the next challenge.

"Ha! Fat chance, Leugen," Joshua spat angrily.

"Your choice," Logan shrugged. "Oh look, here we are."

They arrived at Olivia's challenge, where the artist was waiting.

"Challenge," Logan said yet again.

" _Hi, Olivia, how are you?"_ Olivia grumbled. "Anyway, for this challenge, you must learn three phrases in sign language and repeat them to me as such:"

She signed three phrases. _A very dramatic finale. The last challenge. The stakes are raised._

Logan, with a quick glance at his paper, signed the phrases back to her easily.

"Where to?" He stood.

Olivia was surprised. "Um… The dock, but how did you-"

"Thanks," Logan walked away casually.

"Has he been doing this the whole time?" Olivia asked a weary Joshua.

Joshua nodded. "Yep."

Then he tried to sign the phrases….

...And Olivia slapped the Swede.

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"What did I say?"

* * *

The scene changed to show Logan arriving at Marisa's challenge on the dock. "Challenge."

Marisa, tight-lipped, glared at Logan. "As a blogger," she said, her words venomous, "I must keep track of many statistics in the game. Name, in order every challenge we did."

Logan counted the challenges lazily on his fingers. "Three legged race, boxing, blindfolded race, box pushing, murder mystery, woods search, promotional video, fear factor, kidnapping, partners race, family race, baking, and this."

Marisa started. "What? How did you-"

"I have my ways," Logan turned briskly and walked away…

...And the paper fluttered out of his pocket.

Marisa snatched up the paper and read it, and her face went pale.

She turned to the camera and stared at a person directly behind it. "Looks like the cat's out of the bag."

Just then, Joshua arrived. "What's the challenge?"

Marisa whispered something in his ear, and Joshua nearly jumped.

"Thanks!" He sprinted away, energy restored.

 _Location: Lake Gellafiche Boxing Ring_

 _Competitors: All_

* * *

Logan and Joshua arrived at the boxing ring at exactly the same time.

"How much coffee did you drink?" Logan commented slyly as the two looked for Pearl.

If looks could kill, Logan would be on the ground.

"Touchy," Logan said. "It doesn't matter, since Pearl's challenge-"

"Actually, change of plans," Chris entered the clearing. "Since _somebody_ sent Pearl flying into the ocean, she can't do her part in the challenge."

"So?" Logan asked, a little nervous.

"So, I thought it would be fun to have an unbiased tiebreaker challenge," Chris said.

Silence.

"Which is…?" Logan rolled his eyes.

Chris smiled, drew out an air horn and said…

…

…

…"First one to the top of the ring wins!"

The air horn sounded, and Logan and Joshua ran to the ladders.

* * *

 **Confessional: Logan**

"So this is it, then? After walking my way through the challenges it comes down to a flat-out race between myself and Joshua. How poetic."

* * *

 **Confessional: Joshua**

"All that separates me from winning is one ladder and one arrogant snake. I can do this!"

* * *

"Give it up, Joshua!" Logan shouted as he kept climbing.

"No! Not for you!" Joshua replied.

The eliminated contestants suddenly ran onto the scene. Marisa started to move towards Chris.

Harald suddenly noticed her, and the paper she held. "No!"

He nudged Lain. "Do you want Joshua to win?"

Lain, nervous, shook her head.

"Well, he will unless you get that paper!" Harald pointed to Marisa.

"But- but Joshua's pulling ahead!" Lain said, pointing to him.

Harald scooped up a sea urchin in his palm, it's spines digging into his palm. "Get the paper, and I'll handle that."

He pitched an urchin at the Swede, but it went wide. "Go!"

Lain barrelled after Marisa, her short legs pumping furiously. Marisa turned around, surprised, and her eyes widened as she hit the ground with a sickening _CRUNCH._

Lain wrenched the paper out of her hand. "I'm so sorry!"

She ripped the paper into pieces as Marisa started to clutch her arm. "Ow! Medic!" Two interns clothed in white took her off the scene as Lain stared in shock, witnessing what she had done.

Joshua was three, four rungs ahead of Logan and was gaining steadily, but he had to stop every few seconds to avoid Harald's spined projectile weapons.

Harald was scrambling to find more sea urchins. He looked up at Logan, and then Joshua.

"Last shot…" He muttered and threw a sea urchin at Joshua.

It lodged in his thigh.

"Agh!" Joshua tried to shake it out, but it was stuck tightly.

He looked at Logan, who was now ahead of him. "I'm- not- giving- up!"

He started climbing, faster than ever. Logan matched his pace, and the two boys were neck and neck.

* * *

Confessional: Joshua

"I need to win this! For my family, Tina, the other contestants, and everyone who's watching at home!"

* * *

Confessional: Logan

"I need to win this- for me!"

* * *

The boys were ten rungs away, then five.

The contestants watched in anticipation, waiting for the winner to be decided.

Cole suddenly gasped. "Look! Someone's at the top! It's…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

...

"Logan!"

"YES! I win!" Logan cheered as the others, save for a triumphant Harald, a shocked Lain, and an absent Marisa and Pearl groaned.

"Wait!..." Suddenly, Pearl dragged herself onto the scene. She was soaking wet and covered in soot.

"Logan's… cheating!..." She panted.

The other competitors gasped. Harald and Lain exchanged a quick, scared look.

"She's lying!" Logan called, suddenly worried.

"Yeah? Well, explain you making a secret deal yesterday with Chris! Or how you scored perfect tens last challenge to get here, even though your cupcakes were terrible!" She turned to Chris. "And you explain how I saw you buying off the judges!"

Logan's worried expression was replaced with a triumphant smirk. "Well, I can't explain the last one, but you must have sampled my first batch of cupcakes, which I added _way_ too much lavender oil into."

"And I wasn't buying off the judges, I was _paying_ them!" Chris said. "Do you think I could get them here for free?"

"You haven't explained the secret deal," Koh said.

Logan straightened. "Well…"

…

…

…

"I made a deal with Chris to become his personal assistant next season."

"Say what?" Taylor coughed.

'You truly believed that if I won, I'd be giving the money to my uncle? No. I'll be staying right here for a while," Logan grinned. "And I'll be doing it as a millionaire."

"Not quite," Chris said, stopping Logan in his tracks.

"But- He wasn't cheating!" Harald said.

"No," Chris explained patiently. "He wasn't cheating with the secret deal. But I do seem to recall you giving him a cheat sheet of sorts?"

Harald spluttered. "How did you know that?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "You're on _live TV._ I have cameras everywhere! So Logan… You're out!"

"No!" Logan said, shocked. "I- I-"

Joshua, who had been silent during this whole conversation, perked up. "Wait a minute… Logan is disqualified. So that means…"

Chris nodded. "That means, that, **Joshua Benny Darwin, you are the winner of Total Drama: The K'wala Islands!** "

Almost everybody applauded as Joshua did a celebratory jump of the boxing ring. "Woo-hoo!"

Chris handed him a waterproof cheque. "Here you go, Joshua! You've earned it!"

"Good job!" Brad and Olivia came over and patted him on the back.

"Thanks!" Joshua smiled.

* * *

Confessional: Joshua (Winner)

"I did it! I did it!"

* * *

Confessional: Logan (Runner-Up)

"Argh! Inches away! I can't believe Chris disqualified me! I'll have my rev- no, I'm not Harald. But I'll still be plenty mad!"

* * *

"So, Joshua, any plans for the money?" Chris asked.

Joshua thought about it. "Who wants to go to Sweden?"

 **The End.**

 **It's over, and Joshua wins! Hopefully, you enjoyed this finale episode as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, it's your turn! I want to know, well, everything! Please answer these in the review:**

 **Are you satisfied with the ending?**

 **What was your favorite chapter? Why?**

 **What was your favorite part? Why?**

 **What was your least favorite chapter? Why?**

 **What was your least favorite part? Why?**

 **Who was your favorite character outside of any you sent in?**

 **Who was your favorite couple?**

 **Are you going to read the Curse of K'wala? Hint: Y_s**

 **And Some Fun Facts:**

-Taylor's original name was Fletcher, followed by Travis. Taylor was a last minute decision.

-Olivia was set to be a pre-merge boot and Cole was set to make the finale.

-The original top five? Cole, Marisa, Logan, Lain, and Brad in that order. Of those, only two stayed.

-Cole, Olivia and Lain were going to be in a love triangle until Lain's elimination got moved up eight spots.

-Marisa was going to make the finale. In the chapter where she eliminated herself, Pearl originally won and took out Logan. (No joke- I rewrote the entire chapter over again)

-Lain, instead of Pearl, was set to be the returnee- thus her and Logan's scene in the original theme.

-Who had the best conversion rate for eliminations? Cole. 100% of the people he voted for went home, inspiring my poem: _Cole, the true villain._ (Kidding!)

-Every single competitor had votes cast against them. Logan had the most at 8, Giuseppe the second most at 6, and Lain and Marisa 5. The lowest total? Koh, at only 2.

-Two characters that did not make the cut in this story are set to be in The Curse of K'wala- Emily (previously known as Madeline) and Ruby.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-TBTT**


End file.
